Mi Ultimo Intento
by vane-.-16
Summary: Adaptación: La había perdido. Estaba ciego. Confiado en que tarde o temprano ella volvería, pero se había equivocado. Ahora la vida le daba la oportunidad de hacer un último intento. Ésta vez no iba a perderla. TH - Lemons Trunks - Pan
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Akira Toriyama y la trama es de kikicullenswan, ella me dio autorización para adaptar su historia a los personajes de DragonBall, leí esta historia en una adaptación de minafan de Hunger Games, y quize que ustedes también pudieran leer un fic muy bueno con sus personajes favoritos :) Todo el crédito es de kikicullenswan, yo sola la he adaptado. En fin espero que les guste este primer capítulo.**

* * *

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 1**

Se envolvió en una toalla blanca y mullida para correr a la cocina en cuanto pudo oler el penetrante aroma a quemado de las galletas que Lucy había metido al horno.

Le había dicho a su hija que no se olvidara de mirar las galletas y apagara el horno y se había metido a la ducha.

Era evidente que la niña lo había olvidado. Seguramente estaba encerrada en su habitación con la música a todo volumen, como era habitual.

Mascullando molesta sacó la bandeja del horno y la lanzó sobre la encimera al ver las galletas carbonizadas.

Como siempre, el interés de Lucy por cocinar había acabado en cuanto la masa había estado en el horno y ya nada le había preocupado, ni limpiar los cacharros ni tan siquiera controlar el horno.

Trunks entró en la casa y el inconfundible olor a quemado lo llevó sonriendo a la cocina.

Allí se encontró con Pan. De espaldas a él despotricaba metiendo los cacharros en el fregadero. Del horno caliente aún salía una leve cortina de humo.

Después de tantos años aún no podía evitar excitarse al ver a la mujer desnuda y con el cabello húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros, cubierta únicamente por una toalla que le cubría desde el pecho hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Admiró sus hombros delicados y femeninos y sus piernas firmes y torneadas.

Su piel conservaba la suavidad y cremosidad que él había conocido hacía catorce años cuando se había enamorado de quien entonces era una chiquilla de 16.

Su noviazgo había acabado en matrimonio cuando la dejó embarazada. Pan acababa de cumplir 19 y él tenía 20.

Hasta entonces, mientras él iba a la universidad, sólo se habían visto durante los veranos y las vacaciones en las que Trunks volvía a casa.

La pasión que los arrolló en cuanto él volvió definitivamente los sumergió en un embarazo no buscado. El único paso factible para ambos fue el matrimonio y allí se encontraron, jóvenes, casados y con una pequeña niña que se había convertido en una preciosa y difícil adolescente.

_**- **_Tal vez debiste sacarlas antes – dijo Trunks burlón haciendo a Pan sobresaltarse.

La chica se giró con una mano en el pecho para encontrarse la mirada del hombre más guapo que hubiese conocido jamás.

_**- **_Muy gracioso – bufó molesta _**– **_¿Qué haces aquí?

_**-**_ He venido a recoger a Lucy – explicó como si fuera evidente

_**- **_Eso lo imagino. Me refiero a ¿Qué haces en mi cocina?

_**- **_¿TU cocina? – repitió incrédulo

_**- **_Sí, Trunks, MI cocina – Espetó ella cogiendo un paño que había sobre la encimera para secarse las manos – Ya no vives aquí, ésta es mi casa, y preferiría que llamaras al timbre en lugar de entrar como si fuera tu casa.

- Yo compré esta casa – Rebatió él molesto

_**- **_Sí, y quedó a mi nombre en cuanto nos divorciamos. No tienes derecho a entrar así.

- Oh, Panny, eres tan susceptible

- No soy susceptible y no me llames Panny –gruñó

- Buff, veo que tienes un mal día – Dijo displicente haciéndola enfurecer

- Vete al cuerno, Trunks – Rezongó sintiendo su rostro de color grana por la rabia que intentaba calmar – No se te ocurre que pudiese estar ocupada, ¿Verdad? Algún día interrumpirás algo que no te gustará ver. Podría estar con alguien. ¡Podría estar desnuda! – gritó

- Ya te he visto desnuda – sonrió seductor – Y te aseguro que no me molestaría volver a hacerlo, así que si es por mí no hace falta que te vistas – Susurró

- ¿Qué pasa, Trunks Brief? ¿Acaso tu última novia ya se cansó de ti? ¿Quién era esta vez? – dijo golpeándose el mentón con el dedo –¿July? No, creo que con July se había terminado en agosto. ¿Riley? Oh, no, Riley sólo duró hasta... ¿noviembre? No, disculpa, pero no lo recuerdo bien, era una de las gemelas... pero no sé cual, ¿Bloom o Lesly?

Trunks la miraba sonriendo despectivo recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Veo que tienes un claro conocimiento de mi agenda – sonrió – Era Lesly, pero lo hemos dejado hace un mes.

- Cómo podría no tener conocimiento de tu agenda si cada vez que Lucy vuelve de tu casa no hace más que comentar sobre la última novia modelo de su padre. Creo que ya podrías montar tu propia agencia de modelos en vez de dedicarte a la publicidad. ¿A cuántas te has tirado en los últimos cinco años? ¿A todas las que pasaron por la agencia por algún trabajo?

- ¿Te molesta eso, Panny? – murmuró seductor acercándose a ella para enredar un mechón del negro cabello entre su dedo – ¿Te molesta que no haya hecho como tú y me haya pasado los últimos cinco años durmiendo solo en mi casa? ¿Te molesta que haya buscado compañía?

- Una novia es compañía, Trunks, dos novias en cinco años, lo es. Pero diez, eso es una manada.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer si la única mujer con la que he querido tener algo serio me dio una patada y me pidió el divorcio? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Panny? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella mientras posaba su mano sobre la estrecha cintura de ella – Aún podríamos recuperar lo que teníamos... – ronroneó bajando sus labios para posarlos sobre el desnudo cuello de la chica

- No funcionó, Trunks, y no volveré a discutir sobre eso, no estoy interesada, no desperdicies tu encanto conmigo – Respondió empujándolo para separarse de él – Tengo que hablar contigo antes de que te marches – le informó dirigiéndose a la puerta – Voy a vestirme y le diré a Lucy que estás aquí.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestir? – gruñó burlón al verla salir de la cocina

- Vete al carajo – espetó molesta al salir

-¡Qué boquita, cariño! – Se carcajeó apoyándose contra la encimera y respirando profundamente intentando calmar la erección que le había provocado ver a su ex mujer semidesnuda.

Siempre había sido así. Se excitaba nada más verla. La había amado desde la primera vez que la había visto en el pequeño restaurante de su madre en el que trabajaba durante los veranos.

Trunks había estado allí con Uub y Goten. Hacía una semana que habían vuelto de sus respectivas universidades para pasar las vacaciones de verano y ya eran nuevamente inseparables.

Al menos hasta que Pan le volcó su cerveza en el regazo.

Se ruborizó al instante en cuanto él saltó de su asiento maldiciendo. Hasta entonces no se había fijado en la camarera, pero cuando clavó la mirada en el sonrojado rostro de la joven que le pedía disculpas sin atreverse a mirarle, toda su furia se apagó.

La disculpó, desde luego, y no sólo eso sino que la invitó a tomar un helado en cuanto acabara su horario.

Las citas se sucedieron durante todo el verano y cuando en septiembre tuvo que volver a la universidad, sólo había logrado robarle a la chica besos y caricias furtivas en el coche.

Pan estaba convencida de que sólo había sido un pequeño romance de verano, pero cuando él la llamó desde Nueva York diciéndole cuánto la echaba de menos, pensó que todavía tenía una esperanza.

Él volvió en noviembre para las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias y entonces formalizaron su noviazgo.

Cuando Trunks acabó la universidad, volvió con su título en Publicidad, decidido a hacer algo grande y realmente lo había logrado.

Con ayuda de sus padres y gran ayuda del banco, abrió una pequeña agencia de publicidad, que doce años después estaba entre las más reconocidas de Seattle.

Desde luego que el éxito en su trabajo había sido directamente proporcional al fracaso en su matrimonio.

Pan siempre había deseado acudir a la universidad, aunque después de conocer a Trunks, su amor por él sobrepasó a su amor por la literatura y aplicó para las universidades que le permitirían estar lo más cerca posible de Miami.

Finalmente consiguió una plaza en una universidad cercana, no tan cerca como para seguir viviendo en la ciudad, pero lo suficiente como para volver al menos una o dos veces al mes.

Claro que cuando llegó el momento de irse a la universidad ya había confirmado su embarazo de dos meses y la universidad perdió prioridad.

La solución de Trunks fue instantánea. Se casarían y se mudarían a un pequeño departamento alquilado de dos habitaciones.

Así lo hicieron y cuando Lucy nació, ya llevaban dos meses casados.

Trunks trabajó mucho para sacar a su familia adelante, pero también encerró a Pan en una jaula dorada.

De ella esperaba que fuera su mujer y la madre de su hija. No esperaba nada más. Él, a cambio, la amaría por sobre todas las cosas.

Así lo hizo pero Pan quería más. Y cuando Lucy cumplió 2 años se matriculó en una universidad a distancia y completó su carrera de Literatura.

Pero cuando comenzó a trabajar en la editorial, los problemas con Trunks crecieron.

Él no quería que ella trabajara y menos que Lucy estuviera con una niñera. Durante un año intentó convencerla primero y obligarla después a renunciar a su trabajo mientras él pasaba cada vez más tiempo en su agencia de publicidad.

Las discusiones se volvieron el denominador común de sus días y sus noches, hasta que Pan, cuando se cumplió su séptimo aniversario de matrimonio, le presentó la solicitud de divorcio.

Trunks dejó la casa esa misma noche buscando hacerla reaccionar.

Con el mismo orgullo firmó los papeles convencido de que ella le rogaría que volviera.

No fue así.

El divorcio prosperó y ya llevaban cinco años divorciados y compartiendo la custodia de Lucy, aunque en realidad más que una custodia compartida parecía que fuese Pan quien la tuviese y Trunks un simple régimen de visitas ya que la niña vivía con Pan y pasaba los fines de semana y algún que otro día con su padre.

- ¡Papi! – Gritó la niña tirándose en brazos de su padre al entrar en tromba en la cocina.

- Hola, cariño – la saludó besando la frente de la mujer de su vida – ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Qué tal el colegio?

- Como siempre, un asco

- Lo imagino – Rió revolviéndole el cabello

Pan entró en ese momento vistiendo unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga bastante holgada. Mucho más holgada de lo que Trunks hubiese preferido.

- Lucy, ve a acabar la maleta y no te olvides de los libros. Tengo que hablar con tu padre – dijo a la niña que se fue a su habitación mascullando

- ¿Qué le pasa? – indagó Trunks

- Lo de siempre. Está enfadada conmigo

Trunks la observó esperando más explicaciones pero no las obtuvo.

- A ver, Trunks, ¿cómo te lo digo? – dijo ella como si hablara con un niño pequeño – Lucy está castigada y confío, espero y te rogaría que no le levantes el castigo.

- ¿Por qué está castigada? – preguntó curioso

- Porque sus calificaciones son un desastre.

- No será para tanto.

-Trunks, por favor – rogó molesta – No voy a discutir contigo. Sólo déjame decirte que el último fin de semana que pasó contigo no tocó un solo libro del colegio.

- ¿Era necesario que lo hiciera?

- Dímelo tú. Tuvo tres exámenes esa semana y obtuvo dos D y una E. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Era necesario que estudiara?

- Dos D son dos aprobados, ¿no?

Entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo exasperada

- Deduzco que te parece bien.

- No es que me parezca bien pero tampoco creo que sea una tragedia – dijo quitándole importancia – Es una niña.

- No, Trunks, no te equivoques. Es una adolescente manipuladora que sabe perfectamente cómo manipular al inmaduro de su padre.

- Hey, cálmate, ¿Quieres? Sólo digo que tampoco es para tanto

- Trunks, sus calificaciones de este año son un desastre, es el último trimestre y tu hija no hace más que sacar deficientes. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si continúa así? Sólo te estoy pidiendo que le fijes un horario para estudiar el fin de semana, sólo eso. ¿Es mucho pedir? – Bufó crispada

-Ok, lo haré. Pero es muy fácil para ti. Estás con ella toda la semana, yo sólo la veo los fines de semana. Es natural que quiera darle los gustos los únicos dos días que está conmigo.

- Hey, hey, hey – le cortó blandiendo un dedo frente a él –Detente ahí. No tengo que recordarte que tenemos la custodia compartida de la niña. Eres tú quien no tiene tiempo para que Lucy viva contigo durante la semana.

- Lo siento, Pan,- dijo displicente - pero trabajo hasta muy tarde casi cada día, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me lleve a Lucy y no la pueda atender?

- Y aún después de cinco años sigues pensando que mi trabajo no es importante, ¿Verdad? No hace falta que yo trabaje hasta tarde, ¿No? Mi única obligación es estar aquí para la niña.

- Nunca hizo falta que trabajaras.

- Vete a la mierda, Trunks. Eres un machista estúpido y troglodita. No puedo seguir discutiendo esto contigo, ya lo he hecho más veces de las que quiero recordar. Simplemente encárgate de que Lucy estudie el fin de semana. Y en lo posible intenta pasar dos días sin presentarle a una nueva amiguita cabeza hueca, de esas que no hacen más que decirle que no es necesario estudiar para ser una modelo exitosa.

- Al fin y al cabo es verdad– contrarrestó él

- Buff. Sí, claro, sólo hace falta abrirse de piernas para el dueño de la agencia publicitaria. No es lo que quiero para mi hija.–espetó en el momento en que la niña entró a la cocina cargada con su bolsa de viaje y sus libros - Vete de una vez - replicó antes de despedirse de la niña.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Nota de ¿Autora? noo, esta vez no soy la autora ^.^ Solo "Nota"_

_Bueno, ya esta más que claro que esta no es mi historia, pero quería hacer una adaptación. A mí me gusto mucho este fic, sin embargo el original es de Twilight, no soy muy fan de Twilight :( Yo leí la adaptación de Hunger Games (De eso si soy MEGA fan n.n). Y me pregunte ¿Por qué no adaptarlo a Dragonball? Desde que leí la historia supe que se podía adaptar facilmente, y luego de que kikicullenswan me diera autorización no pude hacer más que pegar saltitos y empezar un nuevo fic :)_

_Sasha Briefs: Buenoooo ¿Le gustó a la cumpleañera? ¿Cuantos añitos son? XD He aquí un nuevo fic, espero tenerte de lectora :)_

_Espero que les guste este primer capítulo, como solo debo adaptar, será fácil actualizar los capítulos por semana...Cada viernes actualizo :D_

_Les prometo un fic super :D ¡Saludos! (No crean que estoy abandonando "Te quiero...")_

_vane-.-16_


	2. Chapter 2

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 2**

-¿Han discutido otra vez?– preguntó Lucy en cuanto Trunks puso en marcha el motor del coche

- A ver, Lucy, tu madre dice que el último fin de semana que estuviste en casa te escaqueaste de estudiar. ¿Es cierto eso?

- A mamá lo único que le preocupa es el colegio.

- Teniendo en cuenta que es tu única obligación, no creo que te esté pidiendo demasiado.

- Ya le he dicho, el estudio no está hecho para mí.

- ¿Ah, no? Y entonces, señorita, ¿Qué crees tú que deberías estar haciendo?

- No sé, otra cosa. Lo que sea, menos estudiar.

- Lucy, tienes 12 años, ¿no te parece que eres un poco joven para dejar de estudiar?

- Bloom dejó los estudios y July tampoco fue a la universidad.

Sabía que en algún momento Lucy esgrimiría frente a él el argumento que sabía que había utilizado con Pan, el de sus amigas modelos.

Al fin y al cabo, desde su divorcio Trunks sólo había salido con modelos que habían pasado por su agencia por algún trabajo, y él había cometido el error de presentárselas a su hija.

Más de una vez le había tocado ir a la oficina algún sábado y la niña se había quedado con su amiga de turno. Nunca le pareció que aquello fuese a ser un problema. Seguramente se había equivocado.

- Lucy, tanto Bloom como July terminaron el instituto – discutió

- Sí, pero Lesly no lo hizo. Ella me contó que su manager la contrató cuando tenía 14 y se fue a Italia.

Lesly había sido una de las tantas "lolitas" de una jovencísima generación de modelos que habían alcanzado la fama antes de sus "dulces dieciséis".

- Lo de Lesly es un caso aislado- refutó

- Yo también podría serlo si tú me presentases a algún representante de modelos.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero eso no sucederá– sonrió

- ¿Por qué? – gritó la niña molesta

- Hey – espetó volteándose hacia ella aprovechando el semáforo en rojo –Aún soy tu padre, pequeña, no me grites.

- Es que no entiendo por qué no puedes presentarme a un representante de modelos.

- No te convertirás en modelo a los 12, eso no sucederá ni aunque me ofrezcan millones por hacerlo.

- No puedes impedírmelo.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no? Sigo teniendo tu custodia, al menos hasta que cumplas 18, cariño.

- No entiendo por qué se divorciaron, al fin y al cabo son iguales. Ambos quieren arruinar mi vida – gritó golpeando con fuerza la puerta del coche en cuanto Trunks hubo aparcado en el garaje de su casa.

Sue no dejó su habitación hasta que Trunks la llamó luego de haber recalentado la cena que Rose había dejado preparada.

La niña se sentó a la mesa refunfuñando de forma que hizo a su padre sonreír.

- ¿Te gusta la cena? – le preguntó intentando romper el hielo

Lucy encogió los hombros como toda respuesta.

- Lucy, cariño, no quiero que te enojes – le pidió con ternura

- Es que ustedes no me entienden

- Cariño, no hay discusión respecto al instituto. Si quieres podremos evaluar si ir a la universidad o no, pero el instituto no entra en discusión. Lo acabarás aunque te lleve diez años más – dijo con suavidad

- Pero si no es importante – se quejó – Lesly no lo hizo

- Cielo, ¿sabes de qué habla la gente con Lesly?

- ¿De qué?

- De nada. Lesly es incapaz de mantener una conversación porque no sabe nada sobre nada.

- Pero era tu novia, a ti te gustaba.

- Me gustaba físicamente, porque evidentemente es muy guapa. ¿Pero sabes por qué me aburrí tan pronto de ella? Porque no sabía ni quién era Shakespeare.

- No es verdad– discutió

- Claro que sí. Pensaba que Romeo y Julieta era una película con Leonardo DiCaprio

- Y lo es – debatió la niña

- Venga ya, Lucy, tú sabes que es mucho más que eso. Lucy, quiero mucho más para ti. Y tu madre también. Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Sabes el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer ella para poder acabar la universidad. Quiere que tú lo tengas más fácil, cielo.

- ¿Y de qué le sirvió? Acabó la universidad para empezar a trabajar y se divorciaron. Si estudiar hará que no pueda tener mi familia unida entonces no quiero estudiar.

- No es así, Lucy. Que tu mamá y yo nos divorciáramos no tiene nada que ver con que ella estudiara.

- ¿Y entonces por qué se separaron?

- Las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros, Lucy, pero esto no es lo que estamos discutiendo. Quiero que aproveches parte del fin de semana para estudiar. Quiero que prepares tus clases de la semana próxima para poder mejorar tus calificaciones.

- Te comportas igual que mamá

- Tal vez porque mamá tiene razón

La niña bufó engullendo con rabia sus raviolis.

- Otra cosa – pidió su padre – Quiero que te disculpes con mamá. No me gusta la forma en que le hablaste al salir de casa. No es justo para ella. Te ama y se preocupa mucho por ti. Lo que hace o dice es por tu bien, deberías agradecérselo.

- No quiero vivir con ella – espetó Lucy

- Tonterías. ¿Con quién vivirías si no?

- Contigo. Puedo vivir contigo – dijo expectante

- Cielo, ya lo hemos hablado. No puedes vivir conmigo, Lucy. Trabajo demasiado, no estoy nunca en casa. Estarías todo el día sola – explicó

- ¿Y qué? – rogó – No importa. A mí no me importa.

- Pues a mí sí. No puedes vivir conmigo.

- No quiero vivir con mamá. No voy a querer vivir con el tonto de Derek.

Trunks la miró confuso.

- ¿Quién es Derek? – preguntó curioso

- El novio de mamá – contestó desinteresada

- ¿El novio de mamá? – indagó sorprendido – ¿Mamá tiene novio?

- Sí

- ¿Y quién es? ¿De dónde lo sacó? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

- Es un compañero de trabajo de la tía Marron. Lo conoció en la fiesta de la oficina de ella.

- ¿Tu madre está saliendo con un amigo de la tía Marron? ¿Y por qué nadie me lo ha dicho?

Lucy volvió a encogerse de hombros desinteresada. Trunks por su parte decidió esperar a llamar a Uub para cuestionarle.

O sea que Uub y Marron habían ido a una fiesta con su ex mujer, le habían presentado a un tipo y a nadie se le había ocurrido que tal vez él debiese saberlo.

- ¿Y cuánto hace que sale con él?

- Bastante, creo. Ella dijo que eran amigos, pero hace unas semanas, Derek vino a cenar a casa y cuando se fue mamá lo acompañó a la puerta y se besaron. Ellos creían que yo no les veía pero sí que les vi. Cuando mamá entró, le pregunté y me dijo que eran novios.

- ¿Y van en serio?

- ¿Qué sé yo? Supongo que sí. Mamá se irá este fin de semana con él. Tiene una casa en la playa. Él dice que la playa allí es fantástica.

- Lo es –contestó meditabundo revolviendo sus raviolis con el tenedor

- ¿La conoces?

- Sí, solíamos ir a surfear con tus tíos cuando estábamos en el instituto. –explicó

- ¿Te molesta que mamá tenga novio?– preguntó la niña después de un incómodo silencio

Levantó la mirada hacia su hija saliendo del ligero trance en el que se había sumido.

- No, desde luego que no, ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

- No lo sé, pero de pronto te quedaste muy callado.

- No, cielo, es que me tomó por sorpresa, nada más. No sabía que tu madre estaba saliendo con alguien, eso es todo.

"Y un cuerno" pensó en su fuero interno, desde luego que le molestaba aunque no sabía bien por qué.

Desde el divorcio él había salido con más chicas de las que podía recordar. No debía importarle que Pan saliera a su vez con alguien.

Pero no dejaba de sentirse decepcionado. Tal vez porque él sabía con certeza que ninguna de las mujeres que le habían acompañado en estos cinco años, habían significado nada absolutamente para él.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que para Pan no era así. El tal Derek debía ser importante.

Él sabía con seguridad que la relación entre ellos nunca volvería a ser la de antes, pero tampoco había imaginado nunca que Pan pudiera rehacer su vida y eso lo desestabilizaba.

Lucy ya se había ido a la cama después de que acabara el capítulo de Los Simpson.

Trunks no había podido dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza al hecho de que Pan estaba saliendo con alguien.

Sin decidir conscientemente a quién llamar primero, si a Uub o a Pan, se encontró marcando el número de su amigo.

- Trunks, hola– le saludó– ¿Qué haces?

- Aquí, en casa

- Viernes a la noche, Trunks– rió aquel –¿Qué haces en casa?

- Lucy está conmigo.

- Ah, pensé que la recogerías mañana.

- No. Vino hoy.

- ¿Y cómo está mi sobrina favorita?

- Tu "única" sobrina está bien, se acaba de ir a la cama.

- Bien, dale un gran beso de mi parte

- De tu parte –aceptó –Hey, Uub, hay algo que me contó Lucy y quería hablarlo contigo.

- Sí, dime, ¿De qué se trata?

- Dice Lucy que Pan está saliendo con alguien.

- Eh –dudó su amigo– Pan, eh, oh, sí, bueno, sí, está saliendo con alguien

- Tú le conoces– afirmó más que preguntar

- Eh, bueno, sí. Es Derek, es el contable en el despacho de Marron. Marron los presentó hace tres meses en una fiesta que organizó la oficina y a la que invitó a Pan.

- ¿Tres meses? ¿Mi mujer está saliendo hace tres meses con un tío y a ti no se te ocurrió comentármelo?– espetó furioso

- Es tu ex mujer, Trunks. – recalcó– Y ya sabes cómo es esto, no creí que debiese decírtelo

-¿No? ¿Y por qué no? Me lo habéis ocultado deliberadamente. Todos vosotros. ¿Goten lo sabe?

- Sí– susurró aquel

- ¿Sí? ¿Goten lo sabe? Mierda. Es mi cuñado, está casado con mi hermana. ¿No me debe acaso algo de lealtad familiar al menos?

- Venga ya, Trunks. Lleváis separados casi seis años. Has salido con muchas mujeres desde entonces. ¿No crees que Pan tiene derecho a salir con alguien también?

- Claro que sí –menti – Pero no entiendo que tengáis que ocultármelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué soy? ¿Un gilipollas incapaz de entender que su mujer intente rehacer su vida? Claro que lo entiendo.

- Venga ya. Sigues diciendo "mi mujer". Es tu ex, Trunks.

- Aún es la madre de mi hija

- ¿Y qué? Se ha conseguido otra pareja, no otra hija.

- ¿Van en serio?– preguntó con calma

- Creo que sí

- De acuerdo. Gracias por no seguir ocultándomelo, Uub– espetó antes de colgar sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

_Nota_

_Hola, aquó otro capítulo, espero que les guste :)_

_12/24/12_

_vane-.-16_


	3. Chapter 3

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 3**

- Me encanta tu casa, Derek -confesó entrando en el vestíbulo de la pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca de la playa

- Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde siempre. Mi abuelo la restauró cuando la heredó pero intentó mantenerla como siempre fue.

- Me encanta

- Y a mí me encanta haber venido contigo– susurró él abrazándola por la espalda- Ven, te enseñaré la habitación.

Derek la acompañó al dormitorio principal donde dejó las maletas de ambos y bajó dejando a Pan que se preparase para salir a cenar.

Hacía tres meses que salían juntos pero este sería su primer fin de semana juntos. Dos días íntegramente dedicados a ellos mismos.

Derek le gustaba, no tanto como le había gustado Trunks, pero le gustaba bastante.

Estaba claro que Derek y Trunks eran el día y la noche, pero viendo cómo le había ido con el día...

Derek era Diez años mayor que ella pero la diferencia de edad no se notaba en absoluto. Era un tipo serio y responsable, trabajaba duro pero no dejaba su vida en el trabajo como Trunks.

Claro que tampoco era dueño de una empresa de la envergadura de Brief's Publicity, sino solamente el contable de un bufete de abogados.

Pero estaba loco por Pan y eso la satisfacía. Ella no estaba enamorada de él pero le encantaba la seguridad que él le brindaba.

Era un tipo comedido y tranquilo, justo lo que Pan necesitaba. Que fuera comedido y tranquilo incluso en el sexo no era lo que hubiera deseado pero era preferible que fuera así.

El sexo a Trunks lo perdía aunque si había algo de lo que nunca se había quejado en sus siete años de matrimonio era de la intimidad que había compartido con su marido.

Pero lo que Derek le ofrecía era mucho más y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

Hasta ahora el único inconveniente era el evidente desagrado que Lucy mostraba ante el hombre, pero Lucy era una adolescente que idolatraba a su padre, no era de extrañar que se sintiera reacia a las nuevas relaciones de su madre. Estaba segura de que con el tiempo se le pasaría. Derek era un buen hombre. Le daría una oportunidad y se ganaría a la niña.

Derek se movía sobre ella embistiéndola jadeante. Pan salía a su encuentro cada vez buscando incrementar su placer.

El hombre se arqueó clavándose más profundamente mientras con un grito descargaba su semilla en la matriz de la chica.

Se retiró para tumbarse junto a ella mientras buscaba recuperar su respiración.

Pan llevó la mano a su clítoris hinchado y anhelante y comenzó a masajearlo con rapidez buscando llevarse al orgasmo que tanto necesitaba.

- Déjame a mí – le pidió su compañero dirigiendo su áspera mano a la húmeda cavidad femenina

- No, está bien– susurró ella- Sólo penétrame con tus dedos– pidió mientras continuaba frotando su perla

Derek hizo lo que le pedía y metió dos dedos en su húmedo canal mientras Pan se masturbaba.

Tras unos momentos de fricción, el clímax se formó en su vientre y estalló arrastrándola con él entre gemidos y jadeos de satisfacción.

Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas agotada.

- Lo siento, cariño – se disculpó el hombre por no haber sido capaz de satisfacerla antes de obtener su propia satisfacción – Hacía tantos días que no pude aguantar más

- Está bien, cariño, estoy bien

- Todavía podemos volver a intentarlo– susurró él sugerente a la vez que llevaba su mano al pecho de ella y comenzaba a masajearlo suavemente.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en la mesita interrumpiendo el masaje del hombre.

- No contestes– murmuró él metiéndose el erguido pezón en la boca

Pan estiró su mano para coger el teléfono y ver el identificador de llamadas.

- Tengo que contestar– dijo separándose del hombre y levantándose de la cama – Es Trunks. Pudo haber sucedido algo con Lucy.

Derek bufó dejándose caer sobre las almohadas. Pan salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya en el pasillo se recostó contra la barandilla de la escalera.

- Trunks– contestó – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lucy está bien?

- Oh, sí, perfecto, ya duerme

- Ok. ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Qué necesitas?

- Me lastimas, Panny– le contestó con aire ofendido – ¿Necesito una razón para llamarte? ¿No basta con querer escucharte?

- Vete al diablo. ¿Qué quieres, Trunks?– bufó molesta

-Wow, te has superado– la picó – En tan sólo unas horas me has mandado al cuerno, al diablo, al carajo… dijo burlón

- De acuerdo, Trunks, voy a colgar– le avisó

-Hey, no, Panny – le llamó – lo siento, era una broma

- No estoy para bromas, ¿Trunks, qué quieres?

- Estuve hablando con Lucy

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre el colegio y sus estudios

- ¿Y?

- Creo que estaría bien que nos juntáramos los tres y habláramos sobre el tema si te parece bien

- De acuerdo

- Te recojo mañana al mediodía y comemos juntos - le informó

- No – negó ella rápidamente –Mañana no puedo

- ¿Por qué no?

- No es de tu incumbencia. Mañana no estaré en casa.

- ¿Entonces?

- El domingo cuando traigas a Lucy a casa hablaremos

- ¿Estás muy ocupada, no crees?

- Nos vemos el domingo, Trunks- le cortó–Adiós– dijo antes de presionar el botón rojo de su teléfono

- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó Derek en cuanto entró a la habitación

- Sí - contestó metiéndose en la cama y recostándose contra el cuerpo de su novio

- ¿Qué quería tu ex marido?

- Nada. Ha estado hablando con Lucy sobre el colegio y los estudios. Quiere que nos juntemos los tres para hablar del tema.

- Ese hombre es incapaz de resolver algo por sí solo. Hay hombres incapaces de ser padres – comentó Derek con un tono que molestó a Pan.

- Trunks es un buen padre. Ama a Lucy y ella a él.

- Ser padre no es sólo dar amor

- Es lo más importante – discutió ella – Evidentemente le cuesta ponerle límites pero la ama y eso es lo más importante

- Ya, pero te deja a ti la parte de poner límites y ganarte el descontento de Luciana…

- No quiero hablar de Trunks, Derek

Sabía que Derek tenía parte de razón pero por alguna razón que no entendía se sentía en la obligación de defender a Trunks. No le gustaba que Derek le atacara pero tampoco discutiría con su novio por culpa de su ex marido.

- Tienes razón – aceptó él – Sigamos con lo nuestro - dijo llevando su mano al pecho de ella

- Ahora no, cariño, creo que se ha pasado el momento. Durmamos - susurró estirándose para besarle castamente antes de tumbarse sobre las almohadas para dormir.

* * *

Trunks no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama mientras en su cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas a las novedades que había descubierto ese día.

Pan tenía novio. Pan, su Pan, su mujer de toda la vida.

Nunca había acabado de asimilar su divorcio, reconoció. Creía que sí pero nunca lo había hecho.

Pan nunca había demostrado interés por nadie que no fuera él. Él había sido el primer y único hombre en la vida de la chica, y por supuesto él nunca se había planteado que algún día fuese a haber alguien más para ella.

Pero aquí estaba.

Habían pasado quince años desde que la había conocido. Quince años durante los cuales él había sido el único hombre de su vida y ahora, de quién sabe dónde había salido un hombre nuevo.

Un hombre con el que tal vez se casara y rehiciera su vida.

No podía juzgarla, no tenía derecho. Él, que en estos últimos cinco años había salido con más mujeres que en toda su vida anterior, no tenía derecho a molestarse ni a cuestionarla.

Pero claro, ninguna de aquellas mujeres había significado nada para él, nunca. Habían sido simplemente compañía femenina. Chicas para pasar el rato, compartir cama y poco más.

¿Qué había hecho él con su vida? Mientras Pan se enamoraba de alguien más y construía un futuro, ¿Qué había estado haciendo él?

Y lo peor. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Nunca se había imaginado que aún tuviera sentimientos por su ex mujer. Sí que le excitaba, lo sabía, pero había creído que era simplemente una reacción natural hacia la mujer con la que había compartido una maravillosa intimidad durante nueve años de su vida, pero nunca había pensado que pudiese haber algo más.

Cariño, sí, era evidente, había sido su mujer, quien le había acompañado en la etapa más importante de su vida, cuando había creado la vida que tenía ahora. Era la madre de su única y adorada hija. La mujer que le había hecho el mayor regalo de su vida, su hija. Era normal que le tuviese cariño, pero ésa no era suficiente razón para sentir celos del hombre que ahora ocupaba su lugar. Pero así era, los sentía.

Y ahora que lo sabía, ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa información?

Trunks no veía la hora de llevar a Lucy a casa. Necesitaba ver a Pan. Desesperadamente.

Pan había llamado a la niña el sábado, como era habitual, pero no había preguntado por él.

Lucy le había contado a su madre lo que habían hecho y ésta a su vez le había contado lo bien que se lo estaba pasando en la playa, pero Trunks no quiso pedir más información a su hija. Aunque eso no significara que estuviera desesperado por saber lo que pasaba con Pan y su novio en su romántico fin de semana.

Finalmente el domingo aparcó frente a la que había sido su casa y ahora era la de su ex.

Un Mercedes serio, formal y de un oscuro color marrón estaba aparcado allí también.

- Ese es el coche de Derek - espetó Lucy con un gesto de desagrado

- ¿Por qué no te gusta Derek? - preguntó a su hija curioso

- Porque no. Es serio y aburrido. Es incapaz de llamarme Lucy - informó haciendo a su padre mirarla sorprendido – Me llama "Luciana" aunque le he dicho que lo odio. Es viejo y anticuado.

- ¿Es viejo? – indagó curioso aunque sabía que un hombre de 30 era un viejo para su hija adolescente

- Sí. Viste como un viejo, escucha música de viejos, no mira televisión, no va al cine, ni come golosinas. Es insoportable. No sé cómo puede ser amigo de tía Marron.

Trunks sonrió feliz de saber que su hija no sentía adoración por ese hombre, pero se sintió en la obligación de darle una mano a Pan.

- Tendrás que aprender a llevarte bien con él. Al fin y al cabo es el novio de mamá.

- Espero que lo deje - confesó la niña

- Cielo, tu mamá no ha tenido muchos noviazgos, así que me imagino que éste debe ser serio. Será mejor que lo aceptes.

La niña refunfuñó antes de bajar del coche y coger su mochila. Trunks bajó tras ella y cogió la maleta de la pequeña para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa.

Pan y Derek habían llegado hacía una hora. Estaban besándose en el sofá del salón cuando escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Lucy entró en el salón como una tromba.

- Hola – saludó Lucy sin mucho entusiasmo – Hola, mami - sonrió a su madre que abrió los brazos para que la niña se lanzara entre ellos

- Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? - sonrió besándole la coronilla –¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana?

- Genial. Papá me llevó al cine ayer

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué viste?

- Legalmente rubia. Es divertidísima - le contó con entusiasmo

- Wow, seguro que papá se habrá divertido mucho

- Sí – rió la pequeña volteándose para ver a su padre apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón

Pan no pudo más que ruborizarse al verlo. Allí, tan sexy. Con sus tejanos claros que se ajustaban a sus muslos y una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas que dejaban ver sus antebrazos levemente bronceados.

Los primeros botones desabrochados dejaban entrever el suave y escaso vello de su pecho. El pelo despeinado como siempre lo hacía irresistible.

"Las comparaciones son odiosas" pensó Pan pero sin poder evitar comparar a los dos hombres.

Trunks era guapo y atractivo. Todo en él destilaba confianza y seguridad, desde su sonrisa torcida hasta su mirada arrogante.

Derek, enfundado en su traje gris claro, con una camisa blanca y corbata gris parecía veinte años mayor, aunque sólo le llevara nueve a su ex marido.

El cuerpo de Trunks, firme y atlético, contrastaba con la ligera barriga que estiraba la camisa de Derek. El despeinado cabello lila de uno discrepaba con el perfectamente peinado cabello oscuro del otro.

Pero Derek era la seguridad allí dónde Trunks era la incertidumbre. Allí donde Derek moría por ella y hacía todo para darle seguridad y confianza, Trunks la había encerrado queriendo tenerla sólo para él.

Allí donde Derek le dedicaba todo su tiempo, Trunks se había pasado metido dentro de su agencia de publicidad rodeado de modelos guapas que se le insinuaban todo el tiempo.

- Buenas tardes, Pan – la saludó su ex indolente

- Hola, Trunks

Trunks se acercó mirándola interrogante esperando que le presentara al hombre que la acompañaba.

- Derek, éste es Trunks Brief, el padre de Lucy. Trunks, él es mi amigo Derek Anderson. - les presentó llamando la atención de ambos hombres al evitar decir "mi novio"

- Encantado

- Igualmente

Se dieron un apretón de manos mirándose mutuamente evaluadores.

- Yo debería irme – dijo Derek en cuanto soltaron su agarre.

Pan le acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Suerte, cariño – susurró el hombre antes de dejarle un delicado beso en los labios - Te llamo más tarde

- Gracias, la necesitaré - le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta para apoyarse en ella y tomar aire antes de ir a enfrentar a su ex marido, con quien últimamente eran incapaces de tener una conversación seria.

_Continuara..._

**_Nota_**

**_Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste._**


	4. Chapter 4

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 4**

Volvió al salón donde encontró a su ex marido y a su hija sentados en el sofá riendo conspiradores.

- Lucy, al baño mientras preparo la cena

- ¿Papá se quedará a cenar? – preguntó la niña con entusiasmo

- Sí, así que venga, al baño – repitió

La niña subió corriendo las escaleras que la llevaban a la planta alta.

- Iré a preparar la cena. Lucy puede llegar a tardar bastante – le informó acostumbrada a que su hija pasase horas en el baño

- Lo sé – sonrió él – Es la prueba de que se está convirtiendo en una mujer

- Puedes poner el televisor, si quieres – dijo saliendo del salón

- Prefiero ayudarte – comentó él saliendo tras ella y ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de Pan

- ¿Tú? ¿Cocinando? Eso es nuevo – se burló la peli-negra

- !Hey! Me ofendes – dijo él con aire indignado

Pan puso la olla con agua sobre la cocina para preparar la pasta y sacó los ingredientes para la salsa a la vez que le entregaba a él los vegetales para que preparara las ensaladas.

- Así que... – comenzó él haciendo que ella levantara la vista mirándolo – Derek Richardson

Pan simplemente le miró sin decir nada.

- Tu amigo – continuó él sonriente

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Trunks?

- A nada en particular. Sólo era una conversación.

- Sí, ya. Como si yo no te conociera. – dijo volteándose para continuar cortando las verduras para la salsa

- No es nada, sólo que me extrañó

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que tenga un amigo?

- Sí, claro. Estoy seguro que es bastante más que "un amigo" – sonrió

- Y si lo fuera, ¿Qué?

- No, nada – dijo él con la mirada clavada en la lechuga que estaba cortando – Es sólo que...

- ¿Qué? – bufó molesta soltando el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando el salmón

- No es un poco... no sé... almidonado, para ti

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No sé, se le ve tan... tieso

- Vete al diablo, Trunks…

- Hey, no te ofendas, es sólo que me esperaba otra cosa para ti

- Sí, claro

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- No te importa

- No, en realidad, pero soy muy curioso – sonrió burlón – Hala, c¿uántos años tiene? – insistió

- 41

- ¿41? – repitió sorprendido – ¿No es un poco mayor para ti?

- Tú sabrás más que yo sobre diferencias de edad. ¿Cuántos años tenía July? ¿23? ¿24? ¿No era un poco menor para ti?

- Touché – rió – Salvo que no había nada serio entre July y yo

- ¿Ah, no? – le miró sarcástica – Pues será mejor que le aclares a tus chicas la seriedad de sus relaciones, porque ella le dijo a Lucy que tenía planes de boda contigo.

- Tonterías – desestimó él

- ¡Qué va! Eso dijo.

- Pues serían sus planes, pero desde luego no eran los míos – aseguró

- Es mi vida, Trunks, y te agradecería que no te inmiscuyas. Y te rogaría que no seas desdeñoso con Derek frente a Lucy, ella no le tiene mucho aprecio y realmente no necesita que tú la apoyes en ello.

- ¿Por qué no le gusta?

- No lo sé – confesó apenada y por un momento lo hizo sentir mal, pero fue sólo por un momento

- Yo te diré, no le gusta porque es tieso, almidonado

- Vete al diablo, Trunks – dijo en voz baja antes de girarse hacia él – ¿Por qué me haces esto, Trunks? ¿Qué te molesta? Yo no me entrometo en tus relaciones con esas niñatas, ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer mi vida en paz?

- No puedes pretender que no me preocupe por saber quién está cerca de mi hija.

- No estás diciendo eso, Trunks. No estás sugiriendo que yo no me preocuparía por quién está cerca de Lucy, porque sabes perfectamente que no es así. Sabes que me preocupo por ella, no quieras hacerme parecer una mala madre, porque sabes que no lo soy – dijo haciéndolo sentir culpable

- Lo sé – confesó apenado

- Sólo intento ser feliz. Soy joven, tengo derecho a querer rehacer mi vida.

- Lo sé – reconoció aunque eso le doliera – Lo siento, no quiero ser un idiota, Panny. De verdad. No quiero serlo pero a veces no puedo evitarlo. Yo también quiero que seas feliz. Es lo que siempre he querido. Supongo que es difícil de ver. El único hombre con el que te he visto he sido yo mismo, es... no sé... raro

- También lo es para mí – confesó – Pero ya es hora de seguir adelante. Tú lo has hecho, yo quiero hacerlo también.

Supo que tenía razón y le dolió darse cuenta que realmente se había acabado todo entre ellos. Pan tenía razón, había llegado el momento de pasar página definitivamente, por más que sintiera que con eso se le desgarraba el corazón.

- Lo siento, cariño – dijo acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos

Pan se tensó un momento antes de dejarse llevar y responder a su abrazo mientras tímidos lagrimones desbordaban sus ojos.

- Lo siento, cariño. Me portaré bien, lo prometo. Y te prometo que te ayudaré con Lucy, aunque sigo creyendo que es demasiado rígido para ti – sonrió – Te ayudaré con Lucy, a que le acepte.

La separó un momento de él para mirar su rostro que acunó entre sus manos mientras limpiaba el rastro de las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- De verdad que quiero que seas feliz, Pan, siempre lo he querido - dijo y posó sus labios en la frente de ella – Pero debes saber que si te hace daño le partiré la cara – prometió

- Gracias – susurró acurrucándose contra él abrazándolo reconfortada.

Acabaron de preparar la cena en armonía y Trunks tuvo que subir a buscar a Lucy que continuaba con su arreglo personal, aunque sólo iría a la cama después de cenar.

La cena fue bastante más tensa cuando salió el tema de los estudios de Lucy, quien despotricó contra todo y contra todos en cuanto sus padres hicieron frente común y le restringieron el teléfono, Internet y las salidas, hasta tanto no mejorara sus calificaciones.

...

...

...

- ¿Y dices que se tomó bien lo de Derek? – preguntó Bra mientras comían juntas ese lunes

- Sí, al principio se mostró un poco idiota – reconoció – Ya conoces a tu hermano. Pero después se lo tomó mejor, dijo que me apoyaría y buscaría ayudarme con Lucy.

- ¿Por qué le odia? – dijo Marron con extrañeza – Derek es un buen tío

- Lo sé. No sé qué le pasa. Supongo que es algo de lealtad hacia Trunks. Ya sabes, Lucy ama a su padre.

- Ya, pero también te ama a ti y nunca tiene problemas con las amiguitas de Trunks.

- Ya, pero es que las "amiguitas" de Trunks son casi unas adolescentes como ella – se burló Marron y todas rieron

- No, – dijo Pan – supongo que a mí me castiga porque fui yo quien pidió el divorcio. Un día me dijo que si lo que quería era estar con un hombre, no debí haberme separado de su padre.

- ¿Y cómo estan ustedes? ¿Derek y tú? – preguntó su ex cuñada curiosa

- Oh, bien, muy bien – reconoció ruborizándose

- Oh, oh, aquí hay información jugosa – dijo Marron inclinándose conspirativa sobre la mesa – Cuenta, ¿Qué tal en la cama?

- Hey, Marron, sabes que yo no hablo de esas cosas

- Ya, cuando estabas con Trunks, era entendible, no queríamos que Bra tuviera esa visión de su hermano, pero Derek no es el hermano de nadie.

- Venga, cuenta – pidió Bra – Esto puedo escucharlo

Pan rió antes de ponerse seria.

- ¿Qué sé yo? Ya sabéis que yo no tengo más referencia que Trunks así que no tengo mucho para comparar, pero creo que está bastante bien.

- Mmm, bastante bien no suena muy prometedor – se quejó Marron – ¿Mejor o peor que tu único punto de referencia?

- Diferente

- Sí, diferente, ¿pero mejor o peor?

- Oh, chicas, ya saben. Trunks Y Derek no se parecen en nada, y obviamente en la cama tampoco.

- Eso significa...

- Derek no es tan apasionado como Trunks. Es mucho más tranquilo.

- Básicamente, ¿Te da orgasmos o no?

- ¡Marron! – chilló Pan escondiendo la cara entre las manos

- ¿Y? – insistió Bra – ¿Sí o no?

- Sí. No todas las veces, pero la mayoría. Sí, está bien.

Bra y Marron se miraron con gesto comprensivo.

- ¿Estás satisfecha?

- Sí. Trunks era un tipo excitante pero yo necesito más que eso. Derek me respeta en otros aspectos. Trunks era incapaz de respetar mi trabajo, mi vocación. Él creía que a mí debía bastarme ser su mujer y madre de su hija. No hacía falta que trabajara pero tampoco hacía falta nada más. Yo debía dedicarme a cuidar de Lucy y él se encargaría de darme dinero para que yo lo gastara en lo que quisiera. Eso no es lo que yo quería. Derek comprende que sea así.

- Es verdad, mi hermano es bastante retrógrado en eso.

- Retrógrado y machista – concordó Marron

- No, no es así. Es sólo conmigo, porque él entendía y apoyaba que ustedes trabajaran. Sin dudas apoya que todas sus amiguitas modelos trabajen. Pero yo no, yo debía conformarme con estar pendiente de él.

- Es verdad. No sé qué le pasa contigo. El viernes llamó a Uub y le montó un escándalo porque no le había contado que tú estabas saliendo con Derek.

- ¿Eso hizo? – preguntaron Pan y Bra a la vez.

- Sí. Es raro que no llamara a Goten para ponerlo a parir.

...

...

...

- Hey, Trunks – le saludó Uub entrando en su despacho – Aquí está el nuevo contrato – dijo acercándole el contrato que habían firmado con una importante empresa de cosméticos.

Uub era el representante legal de la agencia y se encargaba personalmente de todos los contratos nuevos.

Trunks cogió los papeles que aquel le entregaba y se puso a darles una ojeada.

- Bien, gracias, Uub. A la tarde tengo que reunirme con la representante de la empresa.

- Venga, vamos a comer – dijo aquel y salieron del despacho para ir al restaurante que había en los bajos del edificio

Pidieron su comida y Uub se recostó en su asiento con una copa de vino blanco.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal con Lucy el fin de semana? – dijo intentando romper el hielo aunque ambos sabían que no era de eso de lo que Uub quería hablar

- Bien, está pasando una época un poco difícil, pero Pan y yo estamos de acuerdo, por una vez, y aunque a Lucy no le guste, hemos encaminado las cosas.

- Ok, ahora cuéntame, ¿Sigues molesto por lo de Pan y Derek?

- No – confesó haciendo que Uubl le mirara sorprendido – Pan y yo hemos hablado sobre eso también.

- ¿Y?

- Ella tiene razón. Tiene derecho a buscar ser feliz. Yo no pude hacerla feliz, está bien que lo intente con alguien más. No por eso el tipo deja de parecerme inadecuado para ella, pero bien, si a ella le gusta...

- Es un buen tipo, Trunks

Trunks le miró serio.

- Había olvidado que tú le conoces

- Hey, no te enojes conmigo. No te lo dije porque creí que Pan se merecía una oportunidad, y conociéndote como te conozco sabía que harías lo imposible por arruinárselo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensas que yo haría algo así?

- Porque todavía la amas

- Chorradas – discutió enérgico

- Claro que sí. La amas, pero eres un capullo arrogante, orgulloso y engreído que perdió a su mujer sólo por no pedirle disculpas.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Venga ya, Trunks. Yo fui tu abogado durante el divorcio. Yo te vi esperando durante seis meses que Pan te pidiese dejar atrás el divorcio y volver juntos. Tú no tuviste los cojones de disculparte y decirle que ella tenía razón, que habías sido un capullo.

- No es verdad. Si quisiese volver con Pan no habría salido con todas las chicas con las que he estado saliendo todo este tiempo.

- Venga ya – se burló Uub – Nunca te has tomado en serio a ninguna de esas mujeres, y si dices lo contrario sabes que es mentira. Sólo querías ponerla celosa, que viera lo que podía perder si no volvía contigo. Pero como Pan nunca dijo nada...

- ¿Eso he hecho? – dijo en voz muy baja

- Eso exactamente

- Pues ahora ya es tarde, ¿no?

- Sí, ahora ya es tarde. Pan está rehaciendo su vida. Comenzando algo importante. Lo suyo realmente está acabado. Ya es hora de que tú lo asumas y busques algo importante también. Ambos se lo merecen.

Las palabras de Uub calaron hondo en Trunks, quien se vio obligado a reconocer la verdad implícita en ellas.

Aún amaba a su ex mujer, pero por orgullo la había perdido.

Ya nada podía hacer, más que desearle ser feliz e intentar conseguir lo mismo para él.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Nota_

_¡Hola!, gracias a los que pasaron y leyeron el capítulo anterior. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste n.n_


	5. Chapter 5

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 5**

_-_ Trunks– la voz de Cloe sonó por el intercomunicador –La señorita Grace Russó, la representante de Beauty Cosmetics, está aquí

- Gracias, Cloe, hazla pasar

Un momento después la puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando paso a una joven rubia guapísima que casi me hace silbar de admiración.

- Señor Brief– me saludó la joven estirando su mano

- Señorita Russó -respondi dándole un apretón de manos antes de señalar la silla frente a mi para que se sentara.

La joven se sentó y sacó de su femenino maletín un dossier donde tenía su copia del contrato que habíamos firmado.

- Puedo ofrecerle un café, agua, ¿alguna otra cosa?

- Un café estaría bien– me sonrio mirándome con frialdad

Vale. No se dejaba impresionar. Justamente lo opuesto a todas las chicas con las que me había relacionado últimamente. Exactamente lo que necesitaba. Un desafío.

Pedi dos cafés a la secretaria. Cuando Cloe salió después de dejarles los cafés, comenzamos a departir sobre el contrato.

De tanto en tanto, intentaba colar comentarios divertidos, pero la única respuesta que recibía de parte de la joven era una fría mirada.

"Ok" pense "me lo está poniendo difícil".

Finalizando la lectura del contrato y nos pusimos de acuerdo en la fecha en que tendrían los primeros bocetos para entregarles.

- Entonces, Grace,- dije –¿Puedo llamarte Grace?– sonrei seductor

- Prefiero Señorita Russó– me respondió con el mismo tono distante

- Eso es un poco frío, no cree, ¿señorita Russó?– indague sonriendo

- Disculpe, Señor Brief, no quisiera ser impertinente pero, ¿Está flirteando conmigo?

- ¿Tengo alguna oportunidad?– conteste con otra pregunta

- Ninguna– dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa

- Oh,¿está comprometida, señorita Russó?

- No, pero esto para mí es trabajo

- Y para mí. Pero también tengo vida fuera del trabajo, tal vez podríamos cenar juntos y hablar de algo que no sea trabajo, cuando hayamos acabado de trabajar.

- No acostumbro mezclar el trabajo y el placer

- Ni yo– menti descaradamente

Ella levantó la mirada y la clavó en mis ojos azules.

- No es lo que he escuchado

- Ah, no–sonrió él recostándose en su asiento –¿Y qué es lo que ha escuchado?

- Que suele mantener relaciones extra laborales con las modelos que pasan por su agencia para las distintas publicidades

- Rumores– aseguró –¿Qué tal si acepta cenar conmigo y charlamos sobre todos esos temas extra laborales?

Ella dudó. La vio dudar y se lanzó a aprovechar su oportunidad.

- Le diré lo que haremos – contraatacó – Le invitaré una copa antes de la cena, si no soy lo suficientemente interesante para usted, lo dejaremos allí, pero si resulto ser medianamente agradable, cenará conmigo.

- Se tiene mucha confianza– sonrió ella

- No tanta, pero prefiero tener al menos la oportunidad. ¿Qué le parece?

- De acuerdo–aceptó al fin –Una copa

- Será un placer, señorita Russó.

- Espero que sí.

...

...

...

El viernes de la siguiente semana, después de haber cenado casi cada una de las noches anteriores, Grace Russó finalmente le invitó a pasar la noche en su departamento.

- ¿Quién es?– preguntó Grace tumbada sobre su pecho desnudo mientras clavaba la mirada en la foto de Lucy que Trunks tenía como fondo de pantalla del móvil que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche

- Lucy, mi hija– susurró él somnoliento

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Acaba de cumplir 12

- Wow, está en una edad difícil

- Y que lo digas, a su madre la está volviendo loca.

- ¿Hace mucho que estáis divorciados?

- Cinco años

- ¿Le afectó mucho el divorcio a la niña?

- No, creo que no– dijo pensando que en realidad nunca lo había considerado

- ¿Se llevan bien tú y tu ex mujer?

- Sí– confesó

- Eso es bueno para la niña. Mis sobrinos llevan fatal la relación terrible que tienen mi hermana y su ex marido. ¿Y tú y la niña? ¿Se llevan bien?

- Genial. Es la mujer de mi vida– declaró sonriendo

Grace sonrió también al ver el amor que se reflejó en el rostro de Trunks.

- ¿Tu ex tiene la custodia?

- En realidad tenemos custodia compartida, pero mis horarios de trabajo me hacen muy difícil poder tener a Lucy en casa durante la semana, así que generalmente pasa los fines de semana conmigo y eventualmente algún otro día.

- ¿Y tu mujer no te puso pegas a ese régimen?

- No, ya te dije, Pan y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

- ¿Crees que podré conocer a la niña en algún momento?–pidió ella

Trunks no estaba muy seguro. Después de lo que había hablado con Pan, creía que debería tener algún vínculo más sólido antes de presentarle otra novia a Lucy. Grace le gustaba pero nada garantizaba que fuese a haber algo serio.

- Supongo que sí. -dijo sin comprometerse

La empujó suavemente para dejarla tumbada sobre la cama y se recostó cerniéndose sobre ella.

Llevó su boca hacia el firme y redondeado pecho de la chica y se dedicó a lamerlo y chuparlo con fricción.

Le hizo el amor dejándola exhausta.

...

...

...

Se marchó temprano a la mañana para pasar por su casa antes de recoger a Lucy en su clase de hip-hop de los sábados.

- ¿Qué tal, cariño? ¿Cómo ha ido la clase?– saludó besándola cuando la niña se subió en el asiento delantero del Volvo

- Bien– respondió cortante

- ¿Sigues enfadada?– sonrió

- No. Katherine va a dar una fiesta en su casa esta noche ¿Puedo ir?– pidió

- ¿Tu madre lo sabe?

- Sí– respondió refunfuñando

- ¿Y te dio autorización?

La niña gruñó mirando a través de la ventanilla sin responder.

- Deduzco que mamá dijo que no– continuó él

- Mamá siempre dice que no, la única que puede divertirse es ella

- No es verdad. ¿Por qué dijo que no? ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes de esta semana?

La niña encogió los hombros indiferente.

- ¿No muy bien?– sonrió él comprensivo

- En Lengua obtuve una B

- Pues eso está muy bien ¿no?

- Sí –reconoció ella sin mucho entusiasmo

- ¿Algún otro?

- Mates

- Y?– la miró curioso

- F

- F? Lucy eso es malo hasta para ti

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "hasta para ti"?

- Que aún sabiendo que últimamente has obtenido más deficientes que nunca, una F en Mates es demasiado. ¿Qué sucedió?

- El profesor me odia

- Ya, seguro que sí. El profesor te odia y te pone F, tu madre te odia y te prohíbe salir y ahora descubrirás que tu padre te odia también, ya que tampoco te dejará salir sino que te hará quedarte en casa a estudiar.

- Lo sabía– gruñó – No es justo. Sólo puedo verte dos días a la semana y tengo que desperdiciarlos estudiando– sollozó y hasta Peeta se dio cuenta de que era un intento de manipulación.

- Sí, claro– rió –Tampoco nos veríamos mucho si te fueras a la fiesta de Katherine.

La niña se encerró en su habitación y no salió hasta que Trunks la llamó para comer. Para entonces había decidido volver a la carga.

- ¿Papi?

- Dime, cariño

- Te prometo que estudiaré toda la tarde y todo el día de mañana...

- Eso está muy bien– la interrumpió sabiendo a dónde quería llegar

- ¿Pero me dejas ir hoy a la fiesta de Katherine?

- No

- Será sólo un rato. Lo prometo

- No

- Por favor, papi, no le diremos nada a mamá

- No le diremos nada porque no habrá nada que decir, ni que ocultar

- Por favor, papá – sollozó – Es importante, tengo que ir

- No

- Te lo ruego, es muy importante

- ¿Por qué es tan importante?– indagó

- Jeremy estará allí, y si yo no voy estoy segura de que Candy se tirará sobre él

- ¿Quién demonios es Jeremy?

- Mi novio

- ¿Tu novio?– la miró abriendo los ojos como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre –¿Desde cuándo tienes novio? ¿Lo sabe tu madre?

- No.

- ¿Desde cuándo, Lucy?

- Hace tres semanas– dijo y Trunks respiró

- ¿Y tus estudios?

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes tiempo para tener novio pero no para estudiar

- No te preocupes, dejaré de tenerlo, ya que no me dejas salir– gritó –¿Quién va a querer ser el novio de alguien que no puede salir, ni chatear, ni tampoco hablar por teléfono?

- Nadie ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque si esa persona fuese suficientemente lista sabría que podría tener todo si hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por cumplir con su única responsabilidad, el colegio.

- ¡Te odio!– gritó dolida y corrió nuevamente a encerrarse a su habitación

...

...

...

Pan estaba con Derek en casa de él. Habían acabado de comer y estaban desnudos en la habitación acariciándose, cuando el móvil de Pan sonó en su bolso.

- Odio tu teléfono – confesó el hombre mientras le sobaba los pechos

Pan se estiró sonriendo para alcanzar el bolso y ver que la llamaban desde el teléfono fijo de Trunks. Podía ser Lucy, a quien le habían confiscado su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Sí?– dijo al descolgar

- Mamá– la saludó su hija

- Lucy, cariño,¿Qué sucede?

- Quiero que me vengas a recoger

- ¿Qué?– preguntó sorprendida sentándose de golpe en la cama

Derek se puso de rodillas en el suelo y llevó sus labios al sexo de la chica empujándola con suavidad para que quedara recostada contra el colchón.

- ¿Por qué, cariño? ¿Qué sucede?

- No quiero quedarme con papá

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no ¿Puedes venir a recogerme?

- Pásame con tu padre

- No está aquí

- ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé

- ¿Te ha dejado sola en casa? – bufó – Colgaré, Lucy y llamaré a tu padre al móvil. Ya me va a oír–masculló

- No, espera – dijo la niña y la escuchó caminar - Es mamá– escuchó a Lucy a través de la línea

-Pan – saludó Trunks despreocupado

- Trunks, ¿dónde estás?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó con sorpresa –En casa ¿Por qué?

- Lucy dijo que estaba sola

- Claro que no. Ella estaba en su habitación, yo creía que estudiando pero tal vez me equivoqué. Yo estoy en el estudio.

- Oh, bueno, no sé, ella dijo... bueno, es igual. Lucy me pidió que vaya a recogerla. ¿Sucedió algo, Trunks?

- Supongo que es porque me negué a que fuera a la fiesta de su amiga– sonrió él

- Yo ya se lo había prohibido

- Imagino que pensó que conmigo tendría más suerte

- Claro, y como Katherine vive mucho más cerca de mi casa, visto lo visto, cree que le será más fácil escaparse de mí que de ti

- Supongo que sí

- Pues dile que no tendrá suerte.

- No hace falta que vengas a buscarla, Pan, de verdad, puedo encargarme.

- Te lo agradezco, Trunks.

- No te preocupes, cariño, tú disfruta del fin de semana.

- Gracias, Trunks. Cualquier cosa puedes llamarme.

- Lo sé, Pan, pero no hará falta.

- Gracias, Trunks. Pasárlo bien, y si es posible que estudie algo.

- Está hecho, cariño. Diviértete.

Soltó el teléfono sobre la cama y recostó la cabeza a la vez que separaba las piernas dejando sus labios íntimos expuestos a las caricias y lamidas de Derek.

- Trunks dice que disfrute del fin de semana – sonrió sosteniendo la cabeza de su novio pegada a ella

- Eso está hecho– prometió él y se dedicó a proporcionarle un orgasmo extenuante.

* * *

_Aquí otro capítulo...No se, me da algo de vergüenza cuando publico un cap así. En "Te quiero solo para mí" no he escrito ningún lemmon porque no me siento segura a la hora en que trato de escribirlos. En este caso, esta es una adaptación así que yo solo adapte las partes XD _

_Gracias por los reviews n.n_


	6. Chapter 6

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 6

Pan estaba acabando de rellenar la lasagna antes de llevarla al horno. A su lado, Derek cortaba los vegetales para preparar una ensalada.

- Ya llegamos – la voz malhumorada de Lucy les saludó desde la puerta de la cocina

Ambos se voltearon hacia ella, para verla enfurruñada recostada contra el vano de la puerta.

- Hola, cariño – le saludó Pan cariñosa y se acercó a ella para besar su mejilla – ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó mientras veía a un Trunks sonriente acercarse a ellas con la maleta de Lucy en la mano.

- Bien. – respondió cortante – ¿Qué hay para cenar?

- Lasagna. No tardará mucho así que ve a lavarte – dijo su madre y la niña se volteó para subir a su habitación - Lucy – le llamó Pan – no has saludado a Derek.

Lucy miró al hombre despectiva.

- Hola, Derek – saludó con desgana caminando rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta

- Buenas tardes, Luciana – saludó el hombre a su vez y Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo cuánto odiaba Lucy que le llamaran por su nombre completo.

- ¿Papi, te quedas a cenar? – dijo girándose hacia él repentinamente animada y olvidándose cómo le había gruñido a su padre durante todo el fin de semana.

Evidentemente su invitación era sólo para molestar al novio de su madre.

Quiso sentirse noble y no entrar en el juego de su hija pero, qué coño, iba a divertirse con ese remilgado.

Trunks miro de su hija a su ex mujer y aceptó cuando Pan hizo un gesto que daba a entender que podía quedarse.

- Hola, Panny – susurró Peeta cuando se acercó a ella y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios

Pan se envaró sonrojándose por la intimidad que consideró fuera de lugar para con su ex; y más aún estando allí su novio.

"Trunks aceptó mi relación con Derek" pensó "Y un cuerno!"

Trunks estuvo cautamente silencioso viendo a su ex mujer bromeando con su novio. Pero la paz se deshizo cuando se sentaron a la mesa.

- Papá dijo que podré ir a París este verano – anunció Lucy

- ¿A París? – preguntó Derek curioso

- Lucy está inscripta para un curso de verano de dos semanas en París – le comentó Pan.

- ¿No se necesitan buenas calificaciones para poder asistir? - Derek enarcó las cejas mirando a su novia.

- Tengo buenas calificaciones en francés – espetó la niña con un falsete en la voz

El hombre se volteó a mirarla.

- Creí que hacía falta un buen promedio, y evidentemente, Primrose, tu promedio no es el mejor.

- "Lucy" – gruñó Trunks – es muy capaz de tener un promedio excelente, siempre lo ha hecho.

- Seguramente que sí – le respondió Derek volviendo la mirada a su plato – Pero tal vez no sea lo mejor para los niños, verse premiados aún cuando su comportamiento no es el mejor.

- ¿Tiene hijos, señor Richardson? – le preguntó despectivo

- No, no los tengo, señor Brief.

- Es una pena. Tal vez cuando los tenga podrá poner en práctica su teoría.

- Tiene razón, Brief. Sólo era una apreciación.

- De todos modos, - intervino Pan – Lucy sabe bien que no habrá viaje a París si no aprueba el curso.

- Voy a aprobar – dijo la niña con firmeza.

- Desde luego, Luciana, nadie duda de tu capacidad.

- No hace falta que sea tan condescendiente – espetó Trunks – No es tonta, sabe que usted cree que no es capaz de aprobar.

- Trunks... – le llamó la atención Pan y él la miró sin verla

- Desde luego que creo que puede aprobar, es sólo que no quiere hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo que no quiero hacerlo? – se quejó la niña

- ¿Y porque cree usted que Lucy no quiere aprobar?

- Es evidente, Brief. Luciana tiene la atención de todo el mundo volcada en ella.

- Eso no es verdad – discutió la pequeña

- ¿No le parece correcto que los padres vuelquen su atención en sus hijos? – dijo Trunks recostándose en su silla

- Él no ha dicho eso – intentó terciar Pan.

- Desde luego que deben hacerlo. – continuó Derek – Pero tal vez los padres deberían dividir el trabajo y no ser uno sólo de los progenitores el que se encargue de ellos.

- ¿Qué está queriendo decir, Richardson?

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? – rogó Pan.

- Antes de cambiar de tema, me gustaría que el señor Richardson me explique lo que ha querido decir.

- No ha querido decir nada – dijo Pan recogiendo los platos vacíos

- ¿Qué pasa, Pan? ¿Acaso tu "noviecito" cree que no me hago cargo de Lucy?

- Trunks...

- Si usted cree que pagarle los caprichos y llevarla al cine, es hacerse cargo de Luciana, entonces sí que se hace cargo.

- Deje de llamarla Luciana, no le gusta, le gusta que le llamen Lucy – gruñó el padre de la niña – ¿Es que le cuesta mucho dejar tantos remilgos?

- ¡Trunks, basta! – espetó Pan poniéndose de pie – Acompáñame a la cocina, por favor.

Sin más, abandonó el comedor con un molesto Trunks tras ella. Dejó los platos sobre la encimera antes de voltearse para clavarle una dura mirada.

- ¿QUÉ. COÑO. TE. PASA? – dijo entre dientes

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese estirado novio tuyo? – se defendió – ¿Quién carajo se cree que es para venir a meterse en la educación de mi hija?

- TU HIJA está tirando su educación por el desagüe. Sabes bien que todo lo que ha dicho Derek es verdad.

- ¿Ah, sí?... O sea que tú también crees que no me hago cargo de Lucy

- Venga ya, Trunks. Para ti, hacerse cargo de Lucy, es tenerla el fin de semana, ver películas y jugar a la play. Hace años que eres incapaz de regañarla o castigarla. Yo soy la mala de la película. ¿O no sabes que quiere irse a vivir contigo?...

- Eso es porque no le gusta tu novio

- ¡Eso es porque no le gustan los límites! – gritó furiosa

- Ese tío no es quién para ponerle límites a mi hija, y no voy a permitirle que lo haga – retrucó acercándose a Pan amenazadoramente

- Derek en ningún momento le ha puesto ningún tipo de límite a Lucy, no te preocupes. Ella no se lo permitirá. "No eres mi padre, no tienes derechos" es lo primero que sale de su boca cada vez que él habla.

- Tiene razón. No es su padre. No tiene derechos.

- ¡Vete al diablo! A Derek no le interesa usurpar tu autoridad, pero no vas a negar que tiene razón en que cumples cada capricho de Lucy.

- No es verdad – le contradijo

- ¿Ah, no? A ver, Trunks, dime la verdad. El curso en París ¿has pagado la matrícula?

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

- Mucho. Porque habíamos quedado que no habría París si no aprobaba todas las asignaturas. De momento no están todas aprobadas. ¿Pagaste el curso o no lo pagaste?

- No tiene nada que ver

- ¿Lo hiciste o no? – gruñó

- ¡Sí, lo pagué! – gritó molesto – Pero porque no quisiera que se quedara sin plaza.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Faltan tres meses! Lo pagaste porque piensas permitirle ir sin importar lo que suceda con el colegio.

- No es verdad

- Lo es, y lo sabes.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Pan? ¿Quieres que mi hija me odie?

- No va a odiarte porque te comportes como padre.

- ¿No? Es fácil para ti decirlo. Vives con ella. Yo no. Es más, ayer quiso irse de mi casa sólo porque no le permití ir a una fiesta. ¿Cuántas veces me visitará si siempre le prohíbo cosas? Pero, claro, a ti qué va a importarte. Tú decidiste dejarme fuera de esta familia. ¿Por qué va a molestarte que Lucy ya no me vea?

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó Pan llevándose las manos a la cara – ¿Ahora vamos a hablar del divorcio?

- No, desde luego que no. Eso está acabado para ti.

- ¡Y para ti! Por favor, Trunks, no seas hipócrita ¿Quieres? Te importa un pimiento nuestro divorcio, lo único que te jode es que yo, AL FIN, haya encontrado alguien con quien me apetezca estar.

- No entiendo, Pan. No entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Nos amábamos, nunca dejamos de amarnos. Me amabas cuando me pediste el divorcio. No entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió, estábamos bien.

- ¡Dios! No puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación – dijo Pan en voz baja – Trunks, NO. ESTÁBAMOS. BIEN. Yo, no estaba bien.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no estabas bien?... Yo te amaba, aún lo hago. Te di todo lo que podías necesitar. Tenías todo.

- No, Trunks, te equivocas. No tenía lo único que quería. Quería ser tu pareja, tu compañera. Quería estar a tu lado. Quería que fuéramos iguales. Quería que compartieras la carga conmigo. Trabajabas todo el tiempo. No te veía nunca. Cuando empecé a trabajar, pensé que tú podrías trabajar menos, delegar un poco. Pero no, tú querías que yo me quedara en casa mientras tú te pasabas quince y veinte horas en la oficina.

- No quería que tuvieras que trabajar.

- Me gusta trabajar. Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo porque me gusta. No quiero simplemente estar todo el día metida en casa cuidando de Lucy. Quería poder cuidar de ti.

- Yo era quién debía cuidar de ti.

- Todo es por ti. Siempre todo es por ti

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Derek entró para acercarse a su novia.

- Pan, querida, yo tengo que irme – le dijo acercándose a ella e inclinándose para darle un casto beso en los labios – Hablamos mañana.

- Hablamos mañana – aceptó ella

Se volteó y se despidió de Trunks mirándolo con desprecio. Trunks simplemente asintió sin despegar los labios siquiera.

- Deberías irte, Trunks – dijo con voz cansada cuando escuchó la puerta de calle cerrarse

- No hemos acabado esta conversación aún

- Por favor, Trunks, esta conversación llega cinco años tarde.

- Tal vez no debimos evitarla, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si hubiésemos hablado en su momento.

- Trunks – replicó – Tal vez debimos hablar en aquel entonces. Pero no lo hicimos. Tú preferiste aceptar el divorcio esperando que yo diera marcha atrás. Yo esperaba que tú reconocieras lo que para mí ya no funcionaba y quisieras arreglarlo. No sucedió. Ya está. Ya es tarde.

- Tal vez no sea tarde – dijo acercándose a ella

Pan dio un paso atrás alzando una mano a modo de barrera.

- No, Trunks. No me toques las narices. Déjame en paz.

- ¿Por qué, Pan? Démonos una oportunidad.

- Basta, Trunks, vete de aquí. Hace sólo dos semanas me dijiste que entendías que quisiera ser feliz.

- Podemos ser felices juntos.

- Basta, Trunks, déjame en paz – dijo esquivándolo para dirigirse a la puerta

Trunks la tomó por un brazo cuando pasó junto a él y tiró de ella hasta dejarla recostada sobre su cuerpo.

Con una mano en su cintura y la otra en la nuca, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con rudeza buscando su claudicación.

Le llevó unos momentos, mientras ella se resistía revolviéndose en su abrazo, pero finalmente se rindió a la calidez de su asedio. Separó los labios para darle paso a su lengua que la penetró con calidez y comenzó a embestir su boca imitando el acto sexual.

La erección de Trunks se apretaba contra su vientre, mientras Pan restregaba sus caderas contra él excitada. Trunks levantó una mano de su cintura para llevarla al pecho que se apretaba contra la suave tela de la camiseta y comenzó a acariciar el pecho con pasión.

El pequeño pezón apretaba contra la tela y Trunks lo apretó con sus dedos a través de ella provocando que las bragas de Pan se humedecieran.

- Mamá... – llamó Lucy entrando en la cocina y jadeando al ver a sus padres enredados besándose con avidez.

Pan reaccionó y se separó de Trunks que la soltó para mirar a su hija primero y a su ex mujer después.

La mirada de Pan se ensombreció y antes de que alguno se diera cuenta, su mano se estampó en el rostro de Trunks.

* * *

_¿Que les parece este capítulo? Este es uno de mis favoritos, espero que les guste n.n _


	7. Chapter 7

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 7

- ¿Vas a volver con papá? – preguntó Lucy por centésima vez esa tarde.

Se había sorprendido al ver a sus padres besándose en la cocina, completamente entregados, la noche anterior, pero desde entonces no había hecho más que vislumbrar la posibilidad de que el matrimonio de sus padres volviera a funcionar.

- Déjalo ya, Lucy. No vamos a volver – volvió a explicar cansinamente clavando la mirada en el texto que quería revisar en su ordenador portátil

- ¿Entonces por qué se estaban besando?... – insistió

- No tengo una explicación para eso – confesó – Esas cosas a veces pasan, no quieren decir nada

- ¿No quiere decir nada que un chico te bese como papá lo estaba haciendo?

- No es eso lo que he dicho

- Eso es exactamente lo que has dicho

- Ya basta, Lucy. No quiero tratarte como a una niñita.

- Entonces trátame como una adulta y explícame por qué se estaban besando

- De acuerdo – aceptó dejando su ordenador a un lado – Papá y yo estábamos discutiendo, como tú bien sabes.

- Sí – reconoció la niña – Yo, Derek, y todo el vecindario – se burló haciéndola sonreír

- Es verdad. Bien, ambos estábamos muy enfadados. Papá estaba enojado y quiso hacer algo para molestarme, por eso me besó, sólo para molestarme.

- ¿Papá te besó para molestarte?

- Sí

La niña se quedó pensativa un largo rato. Cuando Pan hizo amago de volver a coger el ordenador, Lucy se acurrucó contra ella apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

- Yo quisiera que volvieran a estar juntos

- Eso no es posible, Lucy

- ¿Por qué no?... Papá ahora no tiene novia

- Pero yo sí, cielo

- Pero si tú quieres estar con un hombre ¿Por qué no puede ser con papá?

- Cielo, papá y yo ya lo intentamos. Estuvimos juntos durante nueve años, cariño, y no funcionó – explicó Pan.

- ¿No lo quieres?

- Claro que sí, cariño, pero no de la forma que hace falta para que un matrimonio funcione – mintió con descaro

Había pensado que sus sentimientos por Trunjs habían desaparecido, pero un simple beso la había llevado al mismo lugar que había ocupado hasta seis años atrás. Aún amaba a ese hombre. Aún reconociendo sus defectos y los errores que Trunks no era capaz de evitar, lo amaba. Derek no lograba encender en ella ni una sola chispa del fuego que Trunks le provocó con su simple roce.

- ¿Vas a contarle a Derek que papá te besó?

- No

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No le estarás mintiendo?

- No, simplemente estaré ocultándole algo sin importancia.

- ¿Y si no tiene importancia por qué no se lo dirás?

- Porque le heriría, y no tiene sentido lastimar a alguien por algo que no es importante – sentenció sin poder creer nada de lo que decía.

...

...

...

- Eres preciosa – le dijo Trunks a Grace mientras bajaba los labios para tomar entre ellos el duro pezón

- Oh, Trunks, me vuelves loca – le confesó ella arqueándose hacia él

Llevó sus manos hasta alcanzar la cinturilla de la falda y la bajó quitándosela junto con las bragas.

Deslizó los dedos por los húmedos pliegues y comenzó a embestirla con ellos mientras su boca succionaba el pezón oscuro y erguido.

Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido extraño en la puerta de calle.

- Por favor, no te detengas, cariño

- Shh – pidió alejándose de su pecho y prestando atención al sonido.

Un chasquido lo hizo reaccionar antes de escuchar el timbre. Se alejó de ella y salió de la cama cogiendo sus vaqueros y una camiseta para vestirse con rapidez.

- ¿Qué sucede, Trunks? – preguntó la mujer apoyándose sobre sus codos en la cama

- Vístete – ordenó – Es mi hija.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?

- Es la única que tiene llave de mi casa – explicó habiendo reconocido el ruido de la llave en la cerradura

Salió raudo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Lucy, cariño – saludó a la niña que esperaba en la puerta

- Estaba tu llave puesta en la cerradura – dijo la niña molesta

- Lo sé, cielo, lo siento. No te esperaba. – besó su mejilla haciéndose a un lado para que la niña entrase

- Sí, lo sé – respondió bajando la mirada – Tenía que hablar contigo.

- Está bien, cariño. Me encanta que vengas a casa entre semana. Sabe mamá que vendrías aquí.

- Sí

- Bien. Entra. ¿Has merendado? – preguntó dirigiéndola a la cocina

- Aún no – confesó y se sentó en la cocina mientras Trunks servía dos vasos de leche y dejaba sobre la mesa un plato con galletas.

- ¿Qué tal el colegio?

- Bien. Obtuve B+ en biología.

- Hey, genial – sonrió él levantando la mano para chocarla con la de la niña – Enhorabuena.

- Gracias – aceptó tímida – Pero no quiero hablar del colegio.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó intrigado – ¿Dime, qué sucede?

- Quiero saber si mamá y tú van a volver a estar juntos – preguntó y lo hizo tambalear en su asiento

- Oh, Lucy… – suspiró pensando que sería bueno que Grace desapareciera de su casa ya que no era ésta una conversación que quisiera que ella presenciara – ¿A qué viene esto?

- Lo sabes – le retrucó – Yo los vi besarse. Nadie se besa así con alguien a quien no quiere.

- Oh, cariño. Es bastante más complicado que eso.

- Lo sé. Por eso quiero que me lo expliques. Ya no soy una niña, papá. No me vale que me digáis: son cosas de adultos.

- Es que son cosas de adultos.

- Sí, como quieras, pero son mis padres, tengo derecho a saber la verdad. Mamá tiene novio y nunca se besa así con Derek.

- ¿Has hablado con mamá de esto?

- Sí

- ¿Y qué te dijo ella?

La niña sonrió.

- Quieres que te diga lo que ella dijo para repetir lo mismo – le acusó y le hizo sonreír su suspicacia

- De acuerdo. Lo que tú viste el domingo fue un error.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mamá?

- Claro que me gusta.

- ¿No la quieres?

- Claro que sí, cariño. La quiero mucho, pero a veces eso no basta para que dos personas estén juntas.

- ¿Por qué no? Ella te gusta y tú le gustas a ella.

- ¿Ella dijo eso? – preguntó curioso

- No, pero yo lo sé.

- Cielo, mamá está con Derek.

- Derek es un idiota.

- Lucy, sé que Derek no te gusta mucho, pero deberías darle una oportunidad.

- Tú también crees que es un idiota.

- No es así, cariño – mintió – Él simplemente no sabe cómo tratar a una niña, porque nunca ha tenido hijos.

- Pues yo no seré su hija, nunca.

- Claro que no, tú eres mi hija, pero deberías darle una oportunidad. En algún momento, tal vez, mamá y él decidan vivir juntos.

- ¿Y a ti no te importa? – preguntó sorprendida

- Así es como debe ser, cielo. Mamá ya ha elegido.

- Tú podrías hacer que cambie de idea – insistió la niña

- No, cielo, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú no tienes novia, podrías luchar por mamá. Deberías hacerlo – sentenció con altivez la niña

- No puedo, Lucy – repitió él

- ¿Por qué no?

Grace eligió ese momento para aparecer en la cocina.

- Hola… - saludó y padre e hija se voltearon a verla

De pie bajo el quicio de la puerta les miraba sonriente. Sus piernas desnudas surgían por debajo de la camisa de Trunks a medio abrochar.

"Por qué coño no se ha vestido?" pensó Trunks molesto mientras veía la mirada de su hija agrandarse al ver a la mujer.

Lucy se volvió hacia su padre con gesto herido.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada

- Lucy, ella es mi amiga Grace – explicó apenado

La niña se volteó a mirar nuevamente a la mujer que le sonreía desde la puerta y su mirada se endureció.

- Dijiste que no tenías novia – susurró cuando las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos

- Lucy… – dijo más dolido aún por el llanto de su pequeña

Se levantó para acercarse a la niña pero ella saltó hacia atrás tirando la silla en la que había estado sentada.

- Lucy… déjame explicarte

- No. Voy a llamar a mamá para que venga a buscarme.

- No, cielo, escúchame…

- No quiero escucharte – gritó la niña y corrió a refugiarse en su habitación

Trunks se volteó hacia la joven con mirada furibunda.

- ¿Por qué coño no te vestiste? – espetó entre dientes

- Lo siento. No se me ocurrió.

- ¿No se te ocurrió vestirte sabiendo que estaba con mi hija?

- Es tu hija, tampoco es como si fuera tu novia – dijo restándole importancia

- Tiene doce años, Grace. Es una niña. No hace falta que se encuentre con una mujer semidesnuda en casa de su padre. Ve a vestirte – ordenó saliendo para ir a buscar a la niña

La puerta de la habitación de Lucy estaba cerrada.

- Lucy, cielo, abre la puerta – pidió con calma

- ¡No! ¡Vete! – gritó molesta – Mamá va a venir a buscarme.

- Lucy, abre, hablemos. No hace falta que mamá venga por ti, yo te llevaré a casa. Pero abre para que hablemos.

- No, vete, no quiero hablar contigo. ¡Me mentiste!

- No es así, cielo – intentó explicar acongojado por el llanto que escuchaba en la voz de su hija

- ¡Me mentiste! Dijiste que no tenías novia.

- Yo no dije eso, cariño

- Dijiste que el problema es que mamá tenía novio, pero eres tú quien tiene novia

- Lucy, abre la puerta, hablemos de esto con tranquilidad

- ¡No! ¡Vete!

- Lucy, abre la puerta – repitió comenzando a sentirse molesto

- ¡No! – gritó la niña

En ese momento escucharon el timbre. Un instante después la puerta de Lucy se abrió. Miró a su padre con desprecio antes de esquivarlo e ir hacia la puerta de calle.

Pan estaba de pie al otro lado con gesto preocupado. Había salido disparada de la oficina en cuanto su hija la llamó llorando para que fuera a recogerla a casa de Trunks.

- ¿Lucy, cariño, qué sucedió? – preguntó cuando la niña salió con el rostro sonrojado por el llanto

- Quiero irme a casa – suspiró

- Claro, cielo, vamos – dijo acompañando a la niña hasta el coche aparcado en la calle

Pudo ver a Trunks de pie detrás de su hija mirándola preocupado.

- Espérame un momento – le pidió a la niña después de cerrar la puerta del coche y volvió hacia la casa

Trunks estaba en la puerta cuando su ex mujer se acercó con una mirada más que molesta.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Se enfadó conmigo – explicó sin quitar la vista del coche en el que estaba su hija

- Eso ya lo veo. ¿Por qué?

- Porque le dije que tú y yo no podíamos volver a estar juntos.

- ¿Y eso la puso así? – indagó recelosa

- Cree que le mentí.

- ¿En qué?

En ese momento Pan escuchó un movimiento en el interior de la casa. Desvió la mirada para encontrar detrás de Trunks a una mujer.

Se sorprendió primero para sentirse dolida después. Era una joven preciosa, rubia y esbelta. Tal como eran todas las chicas de Trunks.

Llevaba una falda corta y una blusa de seda ceñida y la miraba con curiosidad.

- Haciéndole ver que yo estaba solo – explicó y volvió la vista hacia su ex mujer – Nunca he querido herirla

Pan le miró.

- Hablaré con ella, pero tendrás que disculparte y explicarle lo que sea que hayas hecho.

- Lo sé – se lamentó – Sabes que la amo, Pan, nunca haría nada por lastimarla.

- Lo sé – reconoció la mujer girándose para dirigirse a su coche y marcharse de allí.

_Continuara..._

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste, dejen review n.n_


	8. Chapter 8

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 8

Lucy estaba silenciosa y de esa forma se encerró en su habitación cuando entraron en la casa. No salió de allí hasta que Pan la llamó para cenar.

Se sentaron a la mesa en silencio.

- Cariño – le llamó Pan – ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió con papá?

La niña levantó la vista del plato y miró a su madre con los ojos vidriosos.

- Papá tiene una novia nueva – manifestó

- ¿La chica que estaba en su casa?

- Sí

- ¿Y por qué te molestó eso? – preguntó sintiéndose herida y traicionada – Siempre te gustan las novias de papá

- Sí, pero esta vez no

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque si tiene novia no tenía que haberte besado

Pan no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Se sentía traicionada por Trunks, de una forma que nunca había sentido. Hacía sólo dos días la había besado en esa misma cocina donde ahora cenaba con su hija. La había besado y le había dicho que aún la amaba, que aún tenían una oportunidad de ser felices juntos y dos días después, solamente dos días después, estaba con otra mujer.

- Cariño, ya te lo he explicado. Papá me besó para hacerme enfadar.

- Pero él te quiere – sollozó la niña – Te besa porque te quiere, y después está esa mujer desnuda en su casa.

Pan se estremeció furiosa con Trunks por haber permitido que su hija se encontrara con una mujer desnuda. No es que Lucy no supiera lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer, pero no tenía por qué encontrarse con su padre y una nueva amiguita en esa situación. Hasta ahora Trunks siempre había sido muy cuidadoso en eso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora?

- ¿Estaba desnuda?... – preguntó nerviosa

- Sólo vestía una camisa de papá. Seguramente estaban haciendo el amor. ¿Cómo puedes hacer el amor con una persona si en realidad amas a otra?

- Veamos, cariño, aquí hay dos cosas diferentes. Primero,¿Tú crees que papá no ama a esa mujer?

- Él te ama a ti.

- Lucy, creo que te estás engañando – explicó con paciencia – Papá no está enamorado de mí.

- Pero si estuviera enamorado de ella no te habría besado.

- ¡Dios! – se quejó en voz baja – ¿Cómo te explico esto?

La niña la miraba expectante.

- Veamos, cariño. A veces, no es necesario amar a una persona para hacer el amor con ella.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque a veces, puedes sentir deseo por alguien a quien no ames. Si una persona te gusta, te atrae, a veces sientes deseos... – "dónde me estoy metiendo" pensó

- ¿Pero no es mejor si le quieres?

"Esa es fácil" reconoció

- Claro que sí. Cuando amas a la otra persona, es muchísimo más placentero. Cuando las dos personas se aman, hacer el amor es mucho más maravilloso.

- Pero igual puedes hacerlo si no la amas.

- Exacto.

- Pero no es tan maravilloso.

- No, no lo es.

- Entonces por qué lo haces?

- ¿Porque también puede ser placentero.

- No entiendo la diferencia.

- No sé si puedo explicártela, cariño. Hacer el amor es placentero y agradable casi siempre, pero cuando lo haces con una persona a la que amas y que te ama también, entonces es maravilloso. Porque le estás entregando a esa persona algo muy importante y ella a ti. Entonces tu pareja se da cuenta de cuánto la amas y tú también te das cuenta de cuánto te ama él a ti.

- Entiendo – dijo la niña.

Pan dudó de que en realidad lo entendiera pero se resistió a seguir explicándole algo que no tenía idea de cómo explicar realmente a una niña de doce años.

- ¿No van a volver juntos, entonces?

- No, cielo.

- ¿Tú vas a casarte con Derek? – preguntó la niña tomándola por sorpresa

- No lo sé, cariño. Derek y yo hace muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos. Aún no hemos hablado de ello.

- ¿Tú quieres casarte con él?

- No lo sé, cielo. Quizás sí.

- ¿Y si a mí no me gusta Derek?

- Oh, Lucy. ¿Por qué no te gusta Derek? ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Estoy segura que te gustaría si le dieras la oportunidad. Es porque crees que papá y yo no estamos juntos por su culpa?

- Si Derek no estuviera contigo, ¿volverías con papá?

- Lucy, papá y yo hace mucho tiempo que estamos separados. Derek sólo ha aparecido hace un par de meses.

- Lo sé – se lamentó la niña – Igual yo tenía la esperanza de que volvieras con papá. Él es mucho más guapo y más divertido que Derek.

- A veces eso no basta para estar juntos

- ¿Qué más necesitas?...

- No sé, cielo. Simplemente no basta. Cuando estábamos juntos, papá quería que yo estuviese siempre en casa, que no trabajara y yo me aburría y estaba triste, porque él trabajaba mucho y nunca estaba en casa, y nosotras siempre estábamos solas tú y yo. Al final papá y yo discutíamos y a nadie le gusta discutir siempre con su pareja.

- Entiendo – aceptó por fin y la conversación terminó y hablaron de la noche siguiente que Lucy pasaría con sus abuelos.

Lucy estaba en la cama cuando Pan llamó a Trunks.

- ¿Diga?... – dijo Trunks con voz átonita

- Soy yo – le informó – ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Lucy se encontrara a esa tía desnuda? Tiene doce años. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- Lo sé y lo siento. No era mi intención que eso sucediera. Grace no se dio cuenta. Yo no creí que se presentara delante de Lucy antes de vestirse completamente.

- ¿Con qué tipo de tías sales ahora?... ¿Qué son?... ¿Idiotas?... Es una niña, joder. Tírate a quién quieras pero no se lo restriegues en la cara a tu hija. – gritó molesta

- No quería restregarle nada, ¿qué crees?

- Creo que tu hija está hecha un lío. Fue a tu casa a preguntarte por qué estabas besando a su madre dos días antes y te encuentra follándote a una tía. ¿Cómo coño debo explicarle lo que sucede?

- No estaba follándome a Grace.

- ¿Ah, no? Lo siento, interpreté mal su desnudez. ¿A qué te dedicas ahora? ¿Las desnudas en casa para qué?

- ¡Por Dios, claro que me la estaba follando! – gritó – Pero Lucy no nos encontró en la cama. Lucy no entró en la habitación. Ella y yo estábamos en la cocina y Grace se apareció allí apenas cubierta con una camisa. Lucy interpretó lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Eso es todo.

- ¿Dime tú cómo se le explica a una niña, que con sólo dos días de diferencia, su padre se enrolla con dos mujeres diferentes?...

- ¿La explicación es para Lucy o eres tú quién quiere saberlo, Pan? – preguntó con sarcasmo

- A mí no me importa. Aunque desde luego me sorprendiste. Nunca creí que tuviera que dudar de tus palabras. El domingo dijiste que me amabas y que querías que volviéramos a estar juntos. Me sorprendió ver que tenías un plan B por si yo me negaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta ahora, Pan? ¿Acaso tú no te tiras a Richardson? Imagino que el fin de semana te echarías algún polvo con él mientras Lucy estaba conmigo. No hace falta que te recuerde que si Lucy no hubiese entrado en la cocina el domingo, te habría follado sobre la mesa.

- Eres un cerdo – espetó furiosa

- Y tú eres una hipócrita. Puedes decir lo que quieras pero yo estaba allí. Yo tenía tus pezones duros apretándose contra mí y tu precioso y caliente coño se restregaba contra mí rogando que lo penetrara, así que no me vengas con chorradas.

- Eres un cerdo, un cretino. Sólo espero que hables con tu hija e intentes explicarle lo que sucedió hoy.

- Lo haré. No hace falta que tú lo digas.

- Y en lo posible, dile a tu amiguita que intente informarse sobre cómo tratar con niños. Espero que no vuelva a ser tan estúpida como para ponerse en evidencia con la niña.

- Yo me ocuparé de esto, Pan. Yo me ocuparé de hablar con Lucy y desde luego que yo me ocuparé de Grace. No hace falta que metas tu nariz en esto.

- ¡Vete al diablo! Es mi hija y no permitiré que nadie le haga sufrir.

- ¿Y crees que yo sí? ¿Crees que yo dejaría que le lastimen? Nunca, en doce años, la he herido deliberadamente y lo sabes.

- Pues hoy sí lo has hecho.

- ¡Vete al cuerno! Dile a Lucy que la recogeré mañana en el colegio.

- Mañana pasará la noche en casa de tus padres. Recógela el jueves en el colegio y que pase la noche contigo. Y espero que seáis solos tú y ella.

- La recogeré el jueves y se quedará conmigo hasta el domingo – dijo ignorando el sarcástico comentario de su mujer.

Colgó furiosa y no pudo evitar el llanto que quiso adjudicar a la rabia y la impotencia, aunque sospechaba que escondía gran parte de dolor, por saber, a ciencia cierta, que nuevamente Trunks, estaba rehaciendo su vida.

Y el temor de siempre la asaltó. El temor de que tal vez esta chica fuera la definitiva.

* * *

_Bien, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lamento que sea tan corto, pero yo no soy quien lo escribió jajaja, en fin, igual lo compenso al actualizar rápido n.n Ok, dejen reviews y gracias por leer n.n_


	9. Chapter 9-10

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 9

- Hey, Trunks – saludó Goten dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio de Trunks.

- ¿Qué quieres, Goten?

- Wow, Cloe dijo que estabas de malhumor pero no pensé que fuera así. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Goten, hoy lo último que necesito es que vengas a tocarme las narices – espetó molesto

- Ok, lo siento – se disculpó su amigo – ¿Cuéntame, qué sucede?

Se recostó en su asiento suspirando.

- Problemas con Lucy – explicó

- ¿Otra vez el colegio? No quiero ni ver cuando Susan esté en esa edad –suspiró Goten pensando en su hijita de seis años

- Esta vez no es por el colegio

- Cuéntame. Te ves preocupado.

- Se enteró que tengo algo con Grace Russó, y no de la mejor manera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que aún no querías decirle nada, al menos hasta que no supieras qué tan serio era lo tuyo con Grace.

- Y no quería decírselo, pero ayer Lucy se presentó en casa y se encontró con Grace.

- ¿Y por qué dices que fue de la peor manera?

- Lucy y yo hablábamos en la cocina y Grace se apareció vestida solamente con una camisa mía – suspiró

- ¿Esa tía es tonta?...

- Lo sé. Pero tampoco es su culpa, yo no esperaba a Lucy.

- ¿Y por qué Lucy se presentó sin decírtelo antes? No es que suela hacerlo.

Trunks lo observó sin hablar, sabiendo que lo que le iba a explicar generaría un debate.

Giten era su mejor amigo desde toda la vida y no se le escapaba nada, nunca.

- Venga – sonrió Goten – Cuéntame, estoy seguro que hay algo más

Se restregó los ojos antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza desordenando su cabello.

- Lucy quería preguntarme si Pan y yo íbamos a volver a estar juntos.

- ¿Y por qué se le ocurrió que lo haríais? – preguntó Goten enarcando las cejas

- El domingo pasado nos encontró besándonos.

- ¿Pan y tú? – Goten lo observó con desconcierto y simplemente asintió – ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Qué sé yo! Fue una tontería. Estábamos discutiendo y la besé. Pan se resistió al principio pero al final cedió. Si Lucy hubiese tardado más, creo que nos habría encontrado haciendo el amor en la cocina.

- W.O.W. – exclamó Goten formando tres palabras

- Sí – aceptó

- ¿Qué pasa con Pan, Trunks?

- Qué sé yo, Goten. No soporto que esté con ese tío.

- ¿No soportas que este con Derek, o no soportas que esté con cualquiera que no seas tú?

Trunks lo observó sopesando sus palabras.

- No soporto que esté con quien sea que no sea yo. Aún la amo. No puedo evitarlo. Y no puedo imaginar que esté con alguien más.

- ¿Quieres volver con ella?

- Desesperadamente – confesó – Pero eso no sucederá. La cagué con Panny hace cinco años y ahora no hay forma de dar marcha atrás.

- ¿Y Grace?

- Grace... – suspiró – Qué sé yo. Es guapa, caliente, me excita, me gusta. Es inteligente y divertida...

- Pero...

- Pero no es Pan. – admitió

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé. Quiero intentar algo serio con Grace. Es mi segunda mejor opción.

- Supongo que lo mejor sería que te pudieras quedar con la primera pero viendo que la primera no está disponible...

- Necesito dejar de pensar en Pan de esa forma. Es la madre de Lucy. Si ella y yo no podemos estar juntos, quiero que podamos tener una relación cordial. Por Lucy. No quiero que a mi hija le falte nada. Quiero que tenga a sus dos padres y que podamos compartir todo con ella.

- ¿Y Lucy cómo se tomó todo esto?

- Ya te digo... cree que la engañé al ocultarle a Grace. Y cree que soy un cerdo por besar a su madre estando con alguien más.

- ¿Y tiene razón?... – preguntó Goten con un deje de sarcasmo

- Claro que tiene razón. Soy un cerdo. ¿Pero cómo le explicas a una niña, en la edad de Luciana, que aunque ame a su madre, puedo tirarme a otra mujer?

- Ya, supongo que es difícil. ¿Cómo le dices que puede tener sexo con cualquiera sin que sea necesario que haya amor?

- Dios – gimió ocultando el rostro en las manos apoyándose sobre el escritorio – ¿Qué le voy a decir?

- Ni idea – rió su amigo–Yo espero que cuando Susan pregunte por sexo, Bra se haga cargo.

.-

Marron fue la última en llegar al restaurante al día siguiente. Pan Y Bra hablaban sobre el cumpleaños de Susan, La pequeña de Goten y Bra que pronto cumplirían siete años.

Cuando el camarero se marchó después de tomarles el pedido, Marron miro a Pan especulativa.

- ¿Y tú, Pan, no tienes nada que contarnos? – preguntó arqueando una ceja

- ¿Contarles? ¿Sobre qué? – indagó su amiga extrañada

- No sé. Sobre tu hija, o sobre su padre, mejor...

- Por favor, cotillean como abuelas... – se quejó Pan mientras Bra miraba de una a otra intrigada

- Venga, ya sé la versión de Trunks, ahora quiero la tuya

- ¿De qué estamos hablando? – preguntó Bra cada vez más confundida

- Tu hermano y tu ex cuñada se dieron el lote – le informó Marron

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Te has dado el lote con mi hermano y me tienes aquí veinte minutos hablando de dientes?

- No es así, Bra. Marron exagera como siempre.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues lo que a mí me contaron es que Lucy los encontró en la cocina a punto de echarse un polvo.

- No fue así

- ¿Y cómo fue?

- Estábamos discutiendo...

- Yo diría que se estaban reconciliando – sugirió Marron.

- No – sentenció Pan – Estábamos discutiendo y Trunks se puso tonto y me besó

- ¿No es verdad entonces que de haber pasado cinco minutos más los hubieran encontrado follando en la cocina?

- Son tan bastos – se quejó Pan – No sé qué podría haber pasado en cinco minutos más, la situación se nos fue de las manos

- Ya lo creo – rió Bra – Venga, cuéntanos todo

- Trunks se quedó a cenar el domingo y se enfrascaron en una discusión bastante desagradable con Derek. Cuando Derek se marchó, Trunks y yo discutimos, él salió hablando de nuestro divorcio, dijo que aún me amaba y que debíamos darnos una oportunidad. Una cosa trajo la otra y me besó. Conste que me resistí – confesó ruborizándose – pero al final sucumbí.

- ¿Y?

- Entró Lucy y nos encontró de esa guisa.

- ¿Y? – repitió Marron.

- Le di una bofetada y me fui a la habitación y no volví a verle.

- Wow... – exclamó Bra entusiasmada – ¿Volveran?

- ¡Dios, no! Claro que no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Bra, lo mío con Trunks está muerto y enterrado

- ¡Qué va! Él te ama todavía y tú a él también.

- No es tan simple...

- Claro que sí

- No lo es

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por Derek? Venga ya, Pan, no sientes por Derek ni la mitad de lo que sientes por Trunks.

- No es tan simple... – repitió

- Explícanos por qué no – indagó Marron.

- Supongo que tu marido podría haberte explicado también la parte en que Trunks tiene novia... otra vez

- ¿Trunks tiene novia?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- De la peor forma. Lucy fue el martes a ver a Trunks. Quería preguntarle si volveríamos a vivir juntos, después de habérmelo preguntado a mí. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con una mujer desnuda en casa de su padre.

- ¡No jodas! ¿En serio?

- Sí. Lucy estaba hablando con Trunks y la tía se apareció vestida sólo con una camisa de Trunks.

- ¡Qué zorra! – exclamó Marron indignada

- Y a mí me tocó la parte de explicarle a Lucy cómo es posible que su padre diga amarme a mí y pueda follarse a otra mujer

- ¡Qué mierda!

- Y que lo digas...

- ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Bien – mintió aunque tuvo que ocultar la mirada – Poco a poco se me va pasando el cabreo

- ¿Sólo eso? – preguntó Marron acariciando su mano comprensiva

Levantó la mirada para observar a sus amigas y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

- No. Estoy furiosa. Pero también estoy dolida. Sé que lo mío con Trunks es historia, pero que me haya dicho que me amaba para que dos días después se esté tirando a otra tía, me revuelve el estómago

- Entiendo...

- Pienso, y ¿si en realidad me mentía igual cuando estábamos casados? Dios, duele tanto creer que me haya podido ser infiel antes.

- Oh, no lo creo, Panny – aseguró Marron – Trunks siempre te ha amado y estoy segura que nunca te habría engañado

- ¿De verdad, Marron? ¿De verdad lo crees? Qué sé yo – sollozó escondiendo el rostro en sus manos – Sé que lo nuestro no funcionó, pero no quiero perderle el respeto ni la confianza.

- No, Pan – discutió Bra – Trunks puede ser un capullo pero estoy segura de que nunca te engañó.

- No sé, Bra. ¿Crees que no me he cuestionado las cosas cientos de veces? Trunks se casó conmigo porque quedé embarazada, éramos unos críos. ¿Crees que nunca se arrepintió de haberlo hecho? Vivía rodeado de las mujeres más hermosas.

- Nunca le interesó nadie que no fueras tú.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? Cuando se divorció de mí no perdió ni un momento en empezar a salir con modelos. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no deseaba hacerlo cuando estábamos juntos? – sollozó – Dios, ha sido tan duro. Cuando empezó a liarse con chicas me dolió pero creí haberlo superado, pero el martes, cuando lo vi con esa mujer...

- Ese hombre es un imbécil – masculló Marron.

- Y encima, tengo que explicarle a Lucy algo que es inexplicable

- ¿Lo quieres, Pan?

- Sí – reconoció en un murmullo – Creía que no, pero cuando me besó...

Marron se cambió de asiento para quedar junto a ella y abrazarla.

- Tranquila, cariño...

- ¿No crees que puedan volver?

- No, Bra, no podemos.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con timidez – Si aún se aman...

- Sabes que no basta, Bra.

Bra no contestó segura de que no era el momento de seguir indagando.

- ¿Qué pasa con Derek, Pan?

- No sé, Marron. Derek y yo estamos bien. Quiero seguir así. Necesito seguridad. Derek me da seguridad. Es lo que necesito.

- ¿No crees que mereces algo más? – insistió Bra ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Marron.

- Sé que es tu hermano, Bra, y sé que crees que sería bueno que volviéramos, pero no lo sería. Sólo nos lastimaríamos y no quiero eso.

- Tal vez tengas razón – aceptó Bra aunque deseara que su hermano y su mejor amiga pudieran encontrar nuevamente la felicidad. A ser posible, juntos.

* * *

_Aquí esta el capítulo 9. Estos capítulos me parecen demasiado cortos, por eso he decidido que por aquí mismo les dejo el diez._

* * *

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 10

Trunks intentaba terminar unos bocetos para poder salir temprano para recoger a Lucy en el colegio, cuando entró su hermana en el despacho.

- Hola, hermanito – saludó

- Hola, Bra. ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

- Bien. ¿Qué tal tu pequeña?

- Enorme. Deseando que su tío le vaya a visitar algún día

- Lo siento, cariño, he estado muy liado. Pero me pasaré este fin de semana. Lucy probablemente esté en casa, le gustará ir a ver a los niños.

Bra lo observó comprensiva.

- ¿Has visto a Lucy?

- ¿Si la he visto cuándo? – preguntó extrañado – Hoy se quedará en casa, tengo que recogerla en el colegio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tengo entendido que han tenido un pequeño problema – dijo haciéndolo suspirar.

- Ya –dijo recostándose en su asiento – Veo que las noticias vuelan – comentó sarcástico – ¿Y puedo saber de cuánto estás enterada?

- En realidad deberías culpar a tu amigo Uub. Él fue quien se lo dijo a Marron y ella fue quién interrogó a Pan hoy, cuando comíamos las tres juntas.

- Y estoy seguro de que tú no estás de mi lado, ¿verdad? Pan es tu amiga y parece ser que "amiga" gana a "hermano".

- No estoy en tu contra, Trunks. Y me duele que pienses que sí lo estoy. Pan es mi amiga, tú eres mi hermano y Lucy es mi sobrina. Los quiero mucho a los tres y lo único que deseo es que sean felices todos.

- Bien, pues la he cagado, y estoy seguro de que lo sabes. He metido la pata con Pan y con Lucy. Estoy intentando arreglarlo.

- ¿Aún la quieres, verdad? – aseguró su hermana

- Sí

- ¿Por qué no luchas por ella?

- Se acabó, Bra. Se acabó hace mucho tiempo aunque yo no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora. Pero ahora tengo que hacer lo mejor que pueda con lo que nos queda.

- Dice Pan que tienes novia nueva...

- No es mi novia. Es una chica que he conocido y estamos empezando a conocernos.

- Pues parece ser que tu hija ya la ha conocido – dijo Bra con sarcasmo

- Lo sé – suspiró – No era mi intención presentársela a Lucy aún. Creo que en todo este tiempo ha conocido a tantas chicas que debe estar muy confundida.

- Ya lo creo, Trunks. Tiene doce y ve a su padre intercambiar novias como camisas. Y ésta se aparece desnuda...

- Lo sé. Sé que todos pensáis que soy un capullo idiota...

- No es así – discutió Bra.

- Sí lo es y lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero estaba intentando hacerlo mejor.

- ¿Liándote con Pan delante de la niña?

- ¡Por favor! – gruñó – ¡Basta ya! Ya sé que la cagué, ya sé que la jodí, pero las cosas no cambiarán por más que me fusilen. Ya tengo suficiente con el desprecio que vi en la cara de mi hija. Ella es quien más me importa. Y es con ella con quien más quiero arreglarlo.

El intercomunicador sonó con la voz de Cloe.

"Trunks, Grace Russó está aquí - le informó su secretaria.

- ¿Quieres conocerla? – le preguntó a su hermana

- ¿Ella es tu nueva novia?

- No es mi novia, pero sí, es ella.

- Venga, preséntamela. Aunque no te aseguro que vaya a gustarme

- Ya lo sé – reconoció – Hazla pasar – dijo al aparato

La puerta se abrió y la guapísima rubia entró en el despacho.

- Hola, Trunks – le saludó antes de fijarse en Bra – No quería molestarte.

- No me molestas, Grace – dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chica que le besó suavemente – Ven, te presentaré a mi hermana. Grace, ella es Bra Son, mi hermana. Bra, ella es Grace Russó.

- Oh, encantada – sonrió Grace feliz de conocer al fin alguien de la familia de Trunks – Trunks me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Un placer –contestó Bra – Yo también he escuchado algo de ti – confesó pensando en el escándalo protagonizado por la rubia

Bra se giró hacia su hermano.

- Yo me tengo que ir a recoger a mi pequeña a la escuela – le informó – pero te estaremos esperando este fin de semana.

- Allí estaremos, cariño.

- Dale un beso a mi sobrinita.

- De tu parte – dijo besando la mejilla de su hermana que se despidió amablemente de Grace antes de salir.

- Es muy simpática tu hermana –dijo Grace aunque Trunks creyó que era pura amabilidad, ya que tan pocas palabras no podían dar una idea de la simpatía de nadie.

- Sí, lo es – reconoció – ¿Y tú? No te esperaba por aquí

- Estaba por aquí cerca y pensé que podríamos tomar un café

- Lo siento, Grace, pero tengo que recoger a Lucy del colegio.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – ofreció entusiasmada

- Preferiría que hoy no, Grace. No te lo tomes a mal, pero necesito hablar con Lucy de lo que sucedió el otro día. Ya sabes, fue muy sorpresivo para ella encontrarte a ti en mi casa, de esa forma.

- Oh, sí, claro – aceptó sonrojándose

- ¿No te molestas, verdad? – dijo abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a él para besarla suavemente

- No, claro que no – dijo respondiendo a su beso – ¿Crees que ella no aceptará que tú y yo estemos juntos?

- Lo aceptará – aseguró él – Pero hubiera preferido esperar un poco. Ya sabes. Que lo nuestro fuese más sólido.

...

...

...

Lucy subió al coche bastante enfurruñada.

- Preferiría irme a casa – dijo sin mirar a su padre

- ¿No quieres pasar la noche conmigo? – preguntó dolido

Lucy simplemente encogió los hombros.

- De acuerdo, cariño, te llevaré a casa de tu madre si es lo que prefieres, pero primero iremos a mi casa y hablaremos.

- No hay nada que quiera hablar contigo – contestó caprichosa

- ¿Y qué haremos entonces, Lucy? ¿No volverás a dirigirme la palabra nunca más en la vida?

Desvió la mirada por la ventana del coche y no volvió a decir nada. Entraron en la casa y Trunks le sirvió un batido con galletas.

- ¿Tu amiga no está hoy?

- No

- ¿Por qué no?

- No vive aquí. Sólo ha estado aquí un par de veces.

Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Trunks se decidió a hablar.

- Lucy, sé que estás enfadada conmigo y me gustaría que me dijeras por qué. Si lo hablamos podremos solucionarlo.

- Yo no quiero solucionar nada.

- Pero yo sí. Eres mi hija, Lucy. Eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí, y no existe nada que desee más que estar bien contigo. Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que yo hice para lastimarte.

- ¡Me mentiste! – espetó con rabia

- De acuerdo, hablemos de ello. Crees que te mentí porque no te conté que estaba con Grace.

- No me dijiste que tenías novia, y tú siempre me lo dices.

- Es verdad, cariño. No te dije que estaba con Grace, pero porque, en realidad, Grace no es mi novia. Apenas estamos empezando a conocernos. Hace muy poco tiempo que estamos saliendo juntos, sólo un par de semanas. Y no quería decírtelo hasta que no estuviera seguro de que era algo importante.

- ¿No es importante?

- Aún no lo sé, cielo. Me gusta Grace, me gusta estar con ella, pero no sé si podremos tener una relación seria.

- Pero haces el amor con ella – dijo la niña y Trunks supo que la conversación se estaba complicando

- Sí

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer el amor con alguien que no te importa?

- Lucy... hay cosas que son muy difíciles de explicar. No querría decirte que lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, pero es la verdad. Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero es así.

- No lo entiendo

- Lo sé, cielo, pero la sexualidad es así. Todas las personas tenemos deseos sexuales y sentimos placer al mantener relaciones sexuales. Básicamente, puedes sentir deseos sexuales por personas que te atraigan, que te gusten, no hace falta que sientas amor para sentir deseo sexual.

- ¿Pero no sería mejor que lo hicieras con alguien a quien amaras?

- Desde luego que sí, cielo. Hacer el amor con la persona que amas es lo más maravilloso que te puede suceder, pero en realidad, lo que es difícil es encontrar a la persona que amar. Encontrar a alguien por quien sentir deseo sexual es fácil, encontrar a la persona por quien sentir amor es difícil.

- ¿Tú amas a mamá?

- Lucy... – se quejó – No podemos volver a hablar de esto. Mamá y yo no podemos estar juntos, cariño, por mucho que insistas.

- Sólo quiero saber si amas a mamá.

- Sí – confesó – Siempre he amado a mamá.

- ¿Y tienes ganas de hacer el amor con ella?

- Lucy...

- Sólo dímelo. ¿Te gustaría hacer el amor con mamá?

- Sí, ya te lo he dicho. Hacer el amor con la persona que amas es lo más extraordinario que alguien puede vivir.

- Y el día que se besaron en la cocina ¿Querías hacer el amor con ella?

Decidir ser completamente honesto con su hija podía llegar a ser difícil, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- Sí

- ¿Y ella quería hacerlo también?

- No lo sé – confesó – Yo creo que sí

- Yo no entiendo – gimió la niña – Si amas a mamá y quieres estar con ella, ¿por qué no haces algo para conquistarla? Podrías hacer algo para que deje a Derek.

- No, Lucy, no puedo. Eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Mamá está con Derek y quiere estar con él y ser feliz con él. Yo no puedo meterme en medio de ellos porque eso haría infeliz a mamá, y no es eso lo que yo quiero.

- Entonces dejarás que se quede con Derek y tú te quedarás con esa novia nueva

- Así es como debe ser, cielo. – sentenció con tristeza - Pero tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos sin importar nadie más.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo, cielo - dijo abrazando a la niña - Te amo, Lucy.

- Yo también te amo, papi.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Bien, las cosas entre Trunks y Lucy se solucionaron, ahora falta ver que pasara entre el peli-lila y Pan. Es muy lindo ver la cantidad de views que recibe cada capítulo, y aún mejor los reviews. En serio, dejen reviews los que leen, aunque sean anonimos. Eso hace que me den ganas de seguir con el fic.

* : Ups, al principio planeaba llamar a la hija de Trunks y Pan Sue, y en el primer y segundo capítulo la escribí como Sue, luego lo cambie a Lucy antes de subir los capítulos, disculpa, seguro se me debio haber escapado una palabrita n.n


	10. Chapter 11-12

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 11

Pan estaba en casa el viernes por la tarde. Lucy estaba en casa de su padre y se quedaría con él hasta el domingo siguiente.

Estaba acabando de vestirse para esperar a Derek que la recogería para salir a cenar, cuando escuchó el timbre.

Aún faltaban unos minutos para que llegara Derek. Corrió hacia la puerta para encontrarse a quien fuera su suegra al abrir.

- ¿Bulma? – Dijo a modo de saludo sorprendida – ¡Qué raro tú aquí!

- Lo siento, cariño. ¿Te interrumpo?

- No, claro que no, me estaba vistiendo porque voy a salir pero tengo un rato aún. Pasa – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la mujer entrara – ¿Tomamos un café?

- Sería genial – aceptó Bulma – Sabía que Lucy estaría con Trunks hoy, y quería hablar contigo.

- Claro, ven - dijo caminando hacia la cocina con la mujer tras ella – Lucy se quedará con Trunks hasta el domingo.

- Sí, me lo dijo cuando estuvo en casa. – reconoció Bulma sentándose con su taza de café – No estaba muy contenta, la verdad.

- Lo sé, pero hablé con ella ayer por la noche y parece ser que arreglaron sus diferencias.

- Lucy estaba muy molesta con Trunks.

- Sí. Se sentía herida. Trunks nunca le ha mentido ni le ha engañado y se sentía traicionada por él, porque le ocultó que estaba saliendo con una mujer.

- Sí, me lo explicó. ¿Quieres contarme lo que está sucediendo?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó temerosa

- Prim dijo que los sorprendió besándose

- Así fue - reconoció bajando la mirada tímida

- La niña está muy confundida

- Lo sé, Bulma. Te aseguro que lo sé. Fue una imprudencia de nuestra parte.

- ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Trunks, Pan?

- Nada, en realidad. ¡Dios, Bulma! Esto es incómodo para mí, tú eres la madre de Trunks.

- Hey, Pan, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hija. No me digas eso, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. No voy a tomar partido arbitrariamente, lo sabes. Sé reconocer cuando mi hijo se comporta como un tonto.

- Lo sé. – miró a la mujer intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas – Sabes que he conocido a alguien...

- Algo he escuchado, pero no sé qué tipo de relación tienes con esa persona

- En realidad es muy reciente. Nos conocimos hace un par de meses y estamos intentando construir algo bueno.

- Me alegra por ti, Pan.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que sí, cariño. No voy a negarte que desearía que tú y Trunka pudiesen estar juntos. Pero si no va a ser así quiero que ambos sean felices.

- Gracias, de verdad. El tema es que Trunks acaba de saberlo.

- Ya – dijo la mujer comprensiva – Y no se lo tomó muy bien

- Creo que no. Hace un par de semanas me dijo que le parecía bien y que no interferiría, pero el fin de semana pasado cenamos todos en casa y Trunks y Derek se enfrascaron en una discusión sin sentido. Yo le reclamé a Trunks y él y yo discutimos. Una cosa trajo la otra y salimos a hablar del divorcio

- Trunks nunca se tomó bien el divorcio

- Ya. Dijo que aún me amaba y me besó y eso fue lo que vio Lucy.

- Entiendo. Eso confundió a la niña.

- Sí. Más aún cuando fue a casa de Trunks y se encontró con que éste tiene una nueva novia.

- ¡Por favor! – exclamó la mujer – Trunks está perdido. No sé si algún día superará lo suyo y dejará de hacerse el tonto.

- Bulma, ¿Sabes cuáles fueron las palabras de Trunks hace seis años cuando le dije que quería el divorcio?

- ¿Cuáles?

- Me dijo, "cómo quieras, ya me harás llegar los papeles"

Bulma alzó una ceja mirándola estupefacta.

- Ni tan siquiera me preguntó por qué. No discutió, no cuestionó. Llegué a creer que había estado esperando que yo se lo pidiera. He pensado cientos de veces que tal vez me trataba de la forma que lo hacía para que yo quisiera divorciarme de él.

- Oh, no, Pan, no es así. No creas eso, cariño, no es así. Trunks te ha amado desde siempre. Sólo ha sido un tonto arrogante y orgulloso.

- No lo sé, Bulma. Hay cosas que es imposible no ver.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Trunks y yo nos casamos porque quedé embarazada de Lucy.

- Se habrían casado igual tarde o temprano – aseguró la mujer

- Tal vez sí, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Trunks no tuvo opción.

- La tenía, Pan, no te confundas. No tenía por qué casarse contigo de no haberlo deseado, pudo hacerse cargo de Lucy sin necesidad de que se casaran.

- No Trunks. Es demasiado responsable para hacer eso.

- Te equivocas en eso.

- ¿Imaginas lo que sentí la primera vez que tuvo una cita con una modelo después del divorcio? Aún lo recuerdo. Vino a recoger a Lucy acompañado de una veinteañera guapísima. Estuvo todo el fin de semana con ellos y durmió con Trunks en su casa. ¿Sabes lo que sentí? Siempre pensé que estuvo siete años rodeado de modelos guapas y disponibles y él atado a mí. Atado a la mujer que había quedado embarazada y le había obligado a casarse con ella siendo unos críos.

- Te equivocas, Pan. Estoy segura de que te equivocas.

- Ojalá, Bulma, porque no soportaría pensar que le hice infeliz. Pero ahora necesito pasar página. Durante años se me ha estrujado el corazón cada vez que Lucy venía a contarme que su padre tenía novia. Todas guapas, perfectas, independientes. Al principio pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos, pero eso nunca sucedió. Y necesité seguir adelante.

- Y ahora viene el muy tonto a decirte que siempre te ha amado...

- Sí. Sé que lo hace porque está celoso de Derek. No lo haría si yo no estuviera con nadie. Pero duele muchísimo. Y más me dolió saber que todo lo dijo mientras está con alguien más.

- Entiendo, cariño – Bulma acarició su mano comprensiva – Entiendo. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Necesitamos una tregua. No podemos seguir como estos últimos días porque nos haremos mucho daño.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él? – ofreció Bulma.

- No, no. Por favor, no. Intentaré hablar con él cuando estemos más tranquilos. Al menos debemos hacerlo por Lucy-

El timbre las interrumpió y Pan abrió haciendo pasar a Derek.

- Ven, pasa – dijo invitándolo a entrar

Bulma se levantó de su asiento para saludar al hombre que la observó curioso.

- Bulma, este es Derek Richardson, mi novio – le presentó – Derek, ella es Bulma Brief, la abuela de Lucy.

- Encantada – sonrió la mujer estrechando la mano de Derek que la miraba intrigado

- Igualmente – respondió escueto

- Bueno, Panny, cariño. No te entretengo más.– se dirigió a Pan – Me marcho, así ustedes pueden salir y disfrutar la noche, aprovechando que Lucy no está en casa.

- Eso haremos. – respondió Pan acompañándola a la puerta

- Gracias por el café, cielo. Y cuídate mucho y no dejes de buscar tu felicidad, cielo. Te la mereces.

- Gracias, Bulma – dijo abrazando a la mujer– Gracias por todo.

Derek la miraba aprensivo cuando volvió a la cocina.

- Es la madre de tu ex – dijo molesto

- Sí lo es

- ¿Aún te ves con la madre de tu ex?

- Es la abuela de mi hija, Derek.

- Pero no ha venido a ver a tu hija

- No. Ha venido a verme a mí.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Estaba preocupada por Lucy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lucy discutió con Trunks y estaba un poco confundida y le transmitió su preocupación a Bulma. Ella quería hablar conmigo sobre eso.

- Te contaré algo, Pan. Megan, mi ex mujer, es la mujer favorita de mi madre.

Pan lo miró escuchándolo curiosa. Derek no solía hablar de su ex esposa ni tampoco de su madre. Como ambas vivían en Nueva York, a ella nunca se le ocurrió que hubiera algo que les separara más que la distancia.

- Megan me engañó con otro hombre. Quedó embarazada de Bill y por ello nos divorciamos.

- Sabía que te había sido infiel...

- Sí, lo fue. Pero mi madre nunca la culpó. Ya sabes que yo no puedo tener hijos. Mi madre entiende que Megan deseaba hijos y por eso me engañó. Según mi madre, estaba justificada. La cuestión es que como Megan no tiene madre, mi madre ejerce ese papel.

- ¿Te sientes traicionado por tu madre?

- No me importa eso. Lo que me molesta es que según mi madre, nunca, ninguna mujer, es suficientemente buena para mí, salvo Megan. A mí me parece completamente fuera de lugar que mi madre mantenga el contacto con mi ex. Y ahora resulta que tú haces lo mismo con la madre de tu ex marido.

- No es lo mismo, Derek.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No. Tú no tienes nada en común con tu ex ni con su familia. Yo sí. Trunks y yo tenemos una hija en común, eso hace que tenga un vínculo con toda su familia. Nunca alejaré a mi hija de la familia de su padre. Yo no tengo más familia que mis padres. Por mi parte, Lucy sólo tiene a sus abuelos pero por parte de Trunks, tiene abuelos, tíos y primos. No voy a alejarla de toda una familia que la adora.

- No alejes a la niña si no quieres, pero tú no tienes por qué tener contacto con ellos.

- La hermana de Trunks y la mujer de su mejor amigo, son mis mejores amigas. ¿Debo alejarme de ellas también? – dijo molesta

- Deberías, sí – sentenció irritado

- Eso son tonterías. ¿Qué quieres que haga Derek? Toda mi vida adulta transcurrió junto a esas personas. Alejarme de ellos sería quedarme sola. No voy a hacerlo. No lo haré por un capricho tonto, porque eso es lo que es.

- No para mí. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? – gruñó perdiendo el control que nunca perdía– Tu hija me detesta. Y encima está rodeada de cientos de personas que están del lado del capullo de su padre.

- Eso son tonterías, ninguno de ellos toma partido contra ti, frente a Lucy.

- Ya quisiera verlo yo.

- Venga ya, Derek. Fue Marron quien nos presentó. Uub, su marido, es el mejor amigo de Trunks. Es su mejor amigo desde que estaban en el instituto. ¿No crees que habría hecho algo para que tú y yo no saliéramos juntos, si hubiese querido? Trunks y yo llevamos cinco años separados, nadie se pone en contra de que yo rehaga mi vida.

Derek bufó molesto. Pan se acercó a él abrazándolo.

- Vamos, cariño, no te lo tomes así – ronroneó contra sus labios – Bulma estaba preocupada por Lucy.

- Pues que se lo diga a su hijo – bufó alejándose de ella – Acaba de prepararte que se nos pasará la hora de la reserva.

**Mi ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 12

- Hola, Mami – gritó Lucy cuando entró en la casa

- Hey, cariño – saludó Pan alejándose del ordenador donde trabajaba para abrazar a su hija – ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

- Bien. ¿A que no sabes a dónde fuimos hoy con papá? – exclamó con entusiasmo

- No lo sé

- Fuimos a casa de tía Bra a ver a mi prima…

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió

- Sí, fue muy divertido. Tía Bra dijo que algún día puedo ir a hacerle de canguro. Y me pagarán.

- ¿Y crees que podrás tú sola con tu prima?

- Claro que sí. – dijo con suficiencia – ¿Me dejarás ir?

- Ya veremos. Si han acabado los exámenes entonces no creo que haya problema para que te quedes un rato con ellos.

- Gracias, mami – dijo abrazándola

- ¿Han cenado? – preguntó Pan mirando a Trunks que las observaba desde la puerta del estudio

- Sí, cenamos en casa de tía Bra.

- ¿Entonces que tal si te preparas para ir a la cama?

- Sí – dijo yendo hasta su padre – ¿Ya te vas, papi?

- Sí, cariño

- Trunks – interrumpió Pan – ¿Quieres que tomemos un café?

Trunks la observó especulativo.

- De acuerdo, un café estaría bien.

- Ok. Yo me iré a la ducha. No te vayas antes de que yo vuelva.

- Claro que no, cielo - aseguró revolviéndole el cabello a la niña

Siguió a Pan a la cocina cuando la niña se marchó. Pan sirvió dos tazas de café y se sentaron en el salón.

- Veo que ya han solucionado todo – comentó Pan intentando romper el hielo

- Sí. Al principio estaba muy enfadada conmigo pero me perdonó.

- Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Lucy está muy triste si están enfadados y sé que tú también.

- Es lo más importante para mí - confesó sin levantar la vista de su taza de café

- Lo sé. Y tú para ella también.

- Lo siento, Pan – dijo después de un momento – Fui un idiota. No debí exponer a Lucy a estas situaciones. Se me fue de las manos.

- Lo sé. Sé que no era tu intención, pero deberás tener más cuidado, Trunks. No quiero ponerme en plan sermón, pero Lucy está en una edad complicada. Está descubriendo la sexualidad y no sé si le estamos dando las mejores pautas. Fue muy difícil para mí intentar explicarle... Ella siempre había relacionado el sexo con el amor, y en realidad es cómo prefiero que lo entienda, al menos por ahora.

- Lo sé. Yo también intenté hablar con ella de este tema

- ¿Y cómo te fue?

Trunks levantó la vista para mirarla sonriendo.

- Terrible, ¿cómo crees? Soy un hombre – dijo con fingida indignación – Nadie nos prepara para hablar de sexo con nuestras hijas. Con hijos, tal vez, ¡pero con hijas! Ni hablar.

Pan no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y el ambiente se distendió.

- Siento haberme portado así contigo también. He sido un idiota desde hace no sé cuánto tiempo. – dijo mirándola con cariño

- Trunks, necesitamos un respiro. Por ti, por mí, pero sobre todo por Lucy. No podemos mantener la situación que venimos llevando las últimas semanas.

- Lo sé. He sido un completo gilipollas estos últimos días. No puedo evitarlo. – se giró de frente a ella – Te amo, Pan - confesó haciéndole desviar la mirada – Te amo y me puse frenético cuando supe que estabas saliendo con alguien. No sé qué pretendía, en realidad. Supongo que debí imaginar que llegaría el día que conocerías a alguien, pero después de casi seis años, creo que una parte de mí se convenció de que no sucedería.

- Pero qué es lo que querías, ¿Trunks? Tú siempre has estado con mujeres, ahora mismo sales con alguien. ¿Qué esperabas que yo hiciera?

- No sé. Tal vez esperaba que en algún momento te podrías lo suficientemente celosa como para pedirme que volviéramos.

- Si alguna vez quisiste que volviéramos a estar juntos, ¿por qué no me lo pediste tú, Trunks?

- Sabes por qué. Porque soy un capullo arrogante y orgulloso. Porque me convencí de que, ya que tú habías pedido el divorcio, tú debías ser quien quisiera volver atrás.

- ¿Te das cuenta? Cuando te pedí el divorcio creí que discutirías, que te negarías, que al menos me pedirías que buscáramos una forma de solucionar las cosas. Cuando no lo hiciste, me convencí de que en realidad era porque lo que tú en el fondo deseabas era que nos divorciáramos.

- ¡Qué tontería! – exclamó sorprendido – ¿Por qué iba a querer que nos divorciáramos? Te amaba, Pan. Lo hacía entonces y lo hago ahora. Te he amado desde el mismo día que derramaste aquella cerveza en mi regazo en la cafetería de Hily.

- Te viste obligado a casarte conmigo cuando quedé embarazada – explicó ella con dolor

- ¡Qué va! El embarazo simplemente aceleró las cosas. Me hubiera casado contigo cuando hubieses vuelto de la universidad. Nunca pensé que no sería así.

- Siempre pensé que de no habernos embarazado, lo habrías dejado conmigo. Y para más seguridad, me mantenías en la casa, sin querer que saliera, sin querer que trabajara. Yo creía que podría trabajar contigo en Brief's plublicy, pero tú no querías. Yo sólo sabía que mi marido estaba todo el día rodeado de las mujeres más guapas de la ciudad. Todas hermosas y completamente disponibles. Independientes. Todo lo que yo no era.

- Por favor – exclamó pasándose los dedos por los cabellos – ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? No quería que trabajaras porque tenía pánico.

- ¿Pánico? – preguntó incrédula – ¿Pánico de qué?

- Venga ya, Pan. Tú te casaste conmigo porque estabas embarazada. No tenías más opción.

- Sí la tenía – discutió

- No la tenías. Abortar nunca fue una opción, y ser madre a los diecinueve ya te impedía bastantes cosas. Como por ejemplo ir a la universidad. Siempre quise convencerme que aunque hubieses ido a la universidad, tú y yo habríamos estado juntos. Pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que nunca conociste otro hombre más que a mí. Si hubieses ido a la universidad, hubieses conocido más chicos. No creo que hubieses elegido quedarte conmigo.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Por qué me habría ido con alguien más?

- Por qué no, ¿Pan? No lo sabes porque nunca tuviste la opción. Fui tu único hombre. Cuando acabaste de estudiar y dijiste que querías trabajar, pensé que si trabajabas fuera conocerías otros hombres y te darías cuenta de que yo no era la persona con quien debías estar. Tenía miedo de que me dejaras.

- No puedo creerlo – murmuró ella escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos

Trunks se acercó a ella y levantó su cara de su refugio.

- Lo siento, Pan. Lo siento de verdad. Te amé siempre, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Pero necesito que seas feliz. Yo no pude hacerte feliz. Quiero que lo seas ahora. – dijo con el corazón en la mano – Me pone de los nervios saber que estás con Richardson, pero es tu decisión, tu elección, y voy a respetarla.

Pan tembló cuando tímidas lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos.

- Te prometo, y esta vez es de verdad, que voy a respetar tu decisión. Quiero que seas feliz y si crees que Derek Richardson te hará feliz, entonces yo no voy a interponerme.

Lentamente se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Le dio un beso tímido, cargado de ternura antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza recostada en su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Lucy nerviosa desde la puerta del salón

Se separaron mirándola con cariño.

- Nada, cielo, todo está bien – dijo Trunks levantándose para acercarse a su hija – Mamá y yo sólo estábamos hablando

- ¿Por qué lloras, mami? – preguntó la niña mirando a su padre recelosa

- No es nada, cariño. Sólo estábamos hablando y me puse un poco triste, pero está todo bien.

- ¿No se han peleado, verdad?

- No, claro que no, cariño.

- No, cielo, de verdad que no. Yo sólo estaba disculpándome con mamá, eso es todo. – declaró Trunks abrazando a la pequeña antes de despedirse y marchar, dejando a su ex mujer sumida en un pozo de angustia y desconcierto.

_Continuara..._


	11. Chapter 13-14

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 13

- Grace me dijo que me regalará una caja de maquillaje – le contó Lucy a su madre mientras se ponía brillo en las uñas

- ¿Maquillaje, Lucy? ¿No te parece que eres un poco joven para eso?

- Es maquillaje para chicas de mi edad.

- ¿Y cuándo lo usarás? ¿No pensarás ir al colegio maquillada, o sí?

- No, pero cuando vaya a una fiesta sí podría utilizarlo

- Ya veremos – sentenció su madre dándose una última capa de laca rosa en las uñas de los pies

En las últimas dos semanas, la relación de Trunks con Grace Russó se había consolidado y le había presentado formalmente a su hija.

Después de la charla que habían mantenido, llena de confesiones, Pan se había sentido realmente confundida. Pero Trunks le había asegurado que le permitiría ser feliz con Derek, y desde entonces no había interferido en absoluto. De hecho, estaba demostrando su intención de mantener también él una relación formal.

Al principio había sido difícil de comprender pero Pan había tomado el camino más fácil. No cuestionarse. En el fondo de sí sabía que tal vez estuviese renunciando a su felicidad, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacer nada al respecto.

Lucy por su parte, estaba encantada con Grace y no hacía más que hablar de ella. Pan no podía dejar de ver el contraste de opiniones que tenía Lucy sobre las parejas de sus progenitores. Adoraba a Grace pero seguía odiando a Derek.

- El padre de Grace es dueño de una empresa de cosméticos – repitió

- Ya me lo habías explicado

- ¿No es genial?

- Sí, lo es - aceptó con fingido interés anudando su vestido

- Grace es la mejor novia que ha tenido papá – sentenció

- ¿Mejor que July?

- Mucho mejor – aseguró – July no acabó el instituto

- ¡Qué mal! – dijo Pan irónicamente

- Sí. Papá dice que no conocía a Shakespeare. ¿Lo puedes creer?

- No, desde luego que no – "adolescentes" pensó Pan recordando la guerra que habían peleado Trunks y ella contra Lucy hasta un mes atrás cuando lograr que estudiara era una odisea.

- ¿Cuánto tardará Derek en venir a recogernos?

- No mucho, así que mejor acaba de prepararte

- De acuerdo – aceptó y subió a su habitación para terminar de vestirse

Susan, la hija de Bra y Goten, cumplían dos años y sus padres habían organizado un cumpleaños en un club campestre.

Gohan y Videl estaban allí cuando Pan, Derek y Lucy llegaron.

- ¡Abuelitos! – gritó la niña lanzándose en los brazos de su abuelo

- Mi niñita – la saludó el hombre con cariño – Preciosa, cariño – besó a su hija

- Hola, papá, mamá – dijo abrazando a sus padres antes de presentarles a su novio. – Mamá, papá, él es Derek. Derek, ellos son mis padres, Gohan y Videl.

No pudo evitar notar la rigidez con que sus padres y Derek se trataban. Aún tras seis años separada de Trunks, sus padres mantenían las esperanzas de una reconciliación entre ambos. Sus padres adoraban a Trunks como si fuera su propio hijo, y era difícil para ellos aceptar a su sustituto.

De todas formas fueron atentos y amables con el rígido novio de su hija.

Se quedaron junto a los padres de Pan hasta que Vegeta y Bulma se acercaron a saludarles también.

Llevaban dos horas en la fiesta cuando Trunks llegó acompañado por Grace.

Derek y Pan estaban con Bra, Goten, Marron y Uub cuando Trunks se acercó.

- Al fin – exclamó Bra – pensé que no llegarías nunca

-¿Cómo no iba a llegar al cumpleaños de mi sobrinita? – dijo besando a su hermana

Se volteó hacia el grupo sin poder mirar directamente a Pan, acompañada por Derek.

- Bien, gente, les presento a Grace Russó. Grace, a Uub y Bra ya los conoces. Goten, mi cuñado, y Marron, la esposa de Uub. –girándose levemente hacia su ex mujer les presentó también – Ella es Pan, la mamá de Lucy, y su novio, Derek Richardson.

- Encantada – dijo la rubia sonriente – He escuchado mucho de todos vosotros.

- ¡Papi! – el grito de Lucy que se acercaba corriendo rompió el incómodo silencio

- ¡Cariño! – la saludó levantándola en sus brazos – Estás guapísima – dijo alejándola de él para observarla bien con sus piratas negros y la ceñida camiseta rosa que a criterio de su padre la hacía ver demasiado mayor.

Lucy saludó a Grace con entusiasmo, y la conversación se dividió en grupos.

...

Varias horas más tarde, Derek se acercó a Pan que se servía un refresco en una mesa más alejada.

- Tú lo ves, ¿verdad? – preguntó con tono irritado

– Qué cosa, ¿cariño? – dijo girándose hacia él

- Lo incómodo de esta situación

- ¿Qué situación? – inquirió intrigada volteándose para mirarle

- Ésta – dijo señalando con la mano el ambiente general de la fiesta – Lo incómodo que es para mí y para la novia de tu ex, esta situación.

Pan siguió su mirada. Gohan, su padre, estaba con Vegeta y Yamcha, el tío de Trunks. Videl a su vez hablaba con su ex suegra y las primas de ésta.

Grace, de pie junto a las primas de Trunks permanecía en un incómodo silencio.

- Explícate

- Venga ya, Pan. Es más que incómodo. ¿Tú y tus padres, qué hacen aquí?

- A qué te refieres?

- ¿Lo sabes bien. Tú y tus padres ya no pertenecen a la familia Brief. No deberían estar aquí. YO no debería estar aquí. ¿Qué hago yo aquí en la fiesta que da tu EX cuñada para tus EX sobrina, hablando con tus EX suegros? No tiene sentido. Y esa chica, Grace, ¿cómo de incómoda crees que debe sentirse? Está intentando ocupar un lugar en una familia en la que todos adoran a la anterior ocupante.

- Bra es mi mejor amiga. - discutió escondiendo la mirada - Ya te lo dije. Su hija es mi sobrina, lo serían aún si yo no hubiese estado casada con Trunks. Bra y Goten tuvieron muchas dificultades para poder embarazarse de la niña. Yo estuve siempre con ellos, ¿crees que no vendría a su fiesta de cumpleaños? Yo no estoy ocupando el lugar de pareja de Trunks, así que Grace puede estar tranquila que ese lugar es suyo. Yo estoy aquí como amiga de Bra y Goten.

- Yo, yo, yo. Todo tú. Y los demás, ¿Pan? Tal vez deberías mirar un poco más allá de ti y permitirle a la chica ocupar el sitio que le corresponde. Pero no todo es tu culpa, no. También de Bra y Goten. Bra no está dispuesta a hacerle un lugar a la mujer de su hermano, porque ella ya decidió que ese lugar es tuyo.

- No es verdad – rebatió aunque una parte de ella le decía que Derek tenía razón

- Hace cinco minutos me encontré inmerso en una conversación con tu padre y tu ex suegro. ¿Sabes lo raro que es eso? ¿Sabes lo duro que es para mí ver que tu hija me odia, pero ama a la novia de su padre?

- Lo siento. También es difícil para mí saber que a Lucy le cuesta aceptarte.

- Le cuesta aceptarme es una manera muy suave de decirlo. Me odia, esa es la verdad.

No podía contradecirlo, lo que Derek decía era la más estricta realidad y ella no sabía cómo cambiarlo.

- No sé, Derek, lo siento, no sé qué hacer para que se lleven mejor.

El hombre suspiró incómodo.

- Si no te importa, me marcharé

Lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Marcharte? No, Derek.¿Por qué? Esperemos un poco hasta que corten el pastel. Luego podemos irnos todos. No quiero llevarme a Lucy aún, se está divirtiendo.

- No, cariño. Tú quédate con la niña. Estoy seguro que tus padres podrán llevarte a casa.

- No quiero que te vayas, Derek.

- Creo que será lo más cómodo para todos. – dijo y la besó con suavidad – Te llamaré mañana. Tal vez podamos comer juntos.

- Estás seguro de que quieres irte, ¿Derek? Lucy irá a dormir a casa de mis padres, podrías quedarte en casa esta noche.

- Prefiero irme, querida, de verdad lo prefiero. Ya te veré mañana.

Sentada en un banco bajo la sombra de un árbol, miraba la fiesta mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Derek, cuando vio a Grace más alejada junto a la mesa de las bebidas.

Trunks estaba con Gohan enfrascado en una conversación sobre el trabajo de su padre.

Para los padres de Pan, Trunks era el hijo que nunca habían tenido y tenían con él una relación estupenda.

Pensó que Derek tenía razón. No podía ser cómodo para Grace ver a su novio tan cercano al padre de su ex. No podía ser cómodo ver a la ex, tan unida a la familia.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a la chica.

- Hola – le saludó cálidamente

Grace se volvió hacia ella y se sonrojó furiosamente al reconocerla.

- Hola – saludó con timidez

Pan sonrió comprensiva, ante la incomodidad de la mujer.

- Estas fiestas son un poco agotadoras a veces. Hay demasiada gente y desconcierta un poco.

- Sí, un poco – reconoció la rubia – Yo tampoco es que conozca a mucha gente.

- Sí, es incómodo cuando no conoces a mucha gente. – dio un sorbo a su bebida – Lucy dice que tienes una empresa de cosmética.

- Oh, sí. Bueno, es una empresa familiar en realidad, pero nos va bastante bien. En los últimos tiempos ha crecido bastante. Y ahora que decidimos hacer una publicidad masiva esperamos aumentar aún más las ventas. Fue así como conocí a Trunks, su agencia nos está haciendo la publicidad – Pan asintió sonriendo. Grace era de esas personas a las que un simple empujoncito las llevaba a hablar sin parar – En realidad la campaña ya está casi terminada pero bueno, él y yo seguimos juntos.

- Ya veo

- Oh, disculpa – dijo sonrojándose – Supongo que no debería hablar de esto contigo.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Está bien. Trunks y yo llevamos años separados pero tenemos una buena relación. Me alegra que esté contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Trunks es una buena persona y yo le tengo mucho aprecio. Se merece tener a alguien especial y, según Lucy, tú eres grandiosa.

- ¿Eso dice? Lucy es un encanto de niña.

- Sí que lo es.

- Ella y yo no empezamos con muy buen pie, ¿sabes? Pero luego mejoramos.

- Sí, algo he oído – reconoció

- Lo lamento – se disculpó la rubia – Tengo dos sobrinos, pero son mucho menores que Lucy. Trunks ama a Lucy. Yo quería caerle bien porque sé lo importante que es para él. Me gustaba pensar que era la novia "cool" del padre. El día que se apareció en la casa, no quise perder la oportunidad de presentarme, pero no lo hice muy bien. Trunks se molestó bastante conmigo – declaró con un mohín

- Trunks es muy protector con Lucy pero no voy a negar que prefiero que sea así. No voy a negarte tampoco que me molesté mucho contigo cuando me enteré de lo que sucedió – Grace se sonrojó bajando la mirada – Pero todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, y lo importante es no cometer dos veces el mismo error. Y realmente, desde entonces, has sido fantástica con Lucy y ella te adora, así que ese incidente está olvidado para mí.

- Gracias, Pan. De verdad que intento hacerlo bien. Trunks me gusta mucho y quiero tener algo bueno con él. Sé que podemos hacerlo. Él también está muy bien conmigo… es el hombre de mi vida y yo espero ser la mujer de su vida también… hare todo lo posible porque lo nuestro funcione… después de todo tengo una oportunidad… y no pienso desaprovecharla – aseguró Grace y Pan no pudo evitar sentir un agudo dolor en el corazón – Sabes, no creí que fueras tan simpática. Siempre pensé en ti como la bruja de la ex esposa – dijo haciéndola reír – Veo que eres mucho más maja que eso.

- Bueno, gracias, supongo. Igual también puedo ser un poco bruja a veces, pero estoy intentando madurar. Lucy es lo más importante para mí también. Y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que ella sea feliz, lo haré. Lucy ama a su padre y le hace bien verlo feliz, así que yo también quiero que lo sea. Aunque te confieso que si no creyera que eres una buena persona no te aceptaría sólo por ser la pareja de TTrunks. Pero conste que a veces puedo ponerme un poco celosa de ti.

- ¿Por Trunks? – preguntó la joven con sorpresa

- No, no por Trunks – sonrió – Por Lucy. Últimamente sólo habla de ti y de tu empresa de cosméticos. Ya sabes, adolescente y maquillaje puede ser una combinación letal.

- Oh, sí, ya lo creo. ¿Sabes que le dije que le regalaría una maleta de maquillaje?

- Sí, y no te negaré que me preocupa un poco.

- No tienes por qué. Te aseguro que es todo muy inocente. Sólo algún brillo labial y cremas anti acné. Nada de colores estridentes ni seductores.

- Me alegro que me lo aclares – confesó sonriendo

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 14

- Te vi hablando con Pan hoy – le dijo Trunks curioso cuando entraban en el departamento de Grace, cuando ésta colgaba su bolso en el colgador del vestíbulo

- Oh, sí, es muy simpática

- ¿De verdad te lo pareció? – preguntó sorprendido

- Sí lo es. No es la bruja ex esposa que yo me había imaginado – dijo abrazándolo seductora mientras restregaba las caderas contra la pelvis de Trunks – Aunque preferiría que no fuera tan guapa – confesó antes de acercar su boca a la de él para besarlo.

Trunks se carcajeó antes de separar los labios para profundizar el beso.

- Me sorprendió un poco verlas hablando tan cómodamente

- Ella vio que yo estaba sola y supongo que le di pena.

- Lo siento, cariño, no me di cuenta de que estabas sola, pensé que te estabas divirtiendo.

- Oh, sí, me divertí, pero es un poco raro ver a tu familia y la de tu ex tan unida.

- Pan y yo comenzamos a salir cuando éramos muy jóvenes. Nuestras familias se unieron mucho. Además éramos unos críos cuando Lucy nació. Necesitamos mucha ayuda de nuestras familias. Y ni hablar que ser la primera nieta los tenía locos a todos.

- ¿Crees que yo tengo posibilidades de que me acepten tanto como a Pan? – preguntó insegura

- Claro que sí – ronroneó él contra su cuello deslizando la lengua por él hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Las manos de Grace desabrocharon lentamente la camisa de Trunks hasta quitársela deslizándola por los fuertes hombros.

Trunks bajó las manos para apretar sus redondos glúteos apretándola contra él. Con sus dedos fue subiendo la falda del vestido hasta dejarla por encima de la cintura.

Giró sin soltar a la chica empujándola hasta recostarla contra la pared de la entrada, sin dejar de besar y mordisquear su cuello.

Grace levantó las piernas enredándolas en la estrecha cintura masculina. Manteniéndola recostada contra la pared, bajó los tirantes del vestido hasta dejar libres los pechos bajo el sujetador de encaje. Bajó la copa derecha y el firme seno se irguió frente a él. Lo masajeó entre los dedos sintiendo el oscuro pezón erguirse firmemente contra la palma de la mano. Bajó la boca hasta él y lo succionó con avidez.

Grace gemía bajo su asedio restregando indolente su centro contra la cremallera de los vaqueros oscuros de Trunks.

Los dedos femeninos se enredaban en los cabellos rubios sosteniéndole firmemente apretado contra su pecho.

Trunks bajó la mano y desabrochó sus pantalones, bajándolos lo suficiente para liberar su erección. Hizo a un lado las braguitas húmedas y sin más preámbulo la penetró de una firme estocada.

- Oh, Trunks... – gemía la chica contra él – Estoy muy caliente... – gruñó

- Venga, córrete para mí

- Dame duro... – rogó cabalgándolo impaciente

Trunks bajó sus brazos para enganchar las piernas de Grace, pasándolos por detrás de sus rodillas. Le alzó más las piernas sosteniéndola presionada contra la pared. La embistió con dureza hasta sentirla tensarse alrededor de su miembro.

Grace gritó empujándolo hacia ella con los tacones sobre los glúteos prietos. Se separó un instante para continuar embistiéndola con necesidad hasta que el clímax lo alcanzó derramándose en su interior.

- ¿Te quedarás esta noche? – pidió la rubia cuando Trunks salió de su interior sosteniéndola para estabilizarla

- No puedo, cariño. Quedé con Pan que pasaría por su casa. – dijo acomodando sus pantalones

- ¿De tu ex? – preguntó extrañada

- Sí. Lucy no estará en casa y queríamos hablar sobre las vacaciones de verano de Lucy. Es imposible hacerlo cuando ella está presente.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para las vacaciones? – ronroneó la chica acariciando su miembro por encima de la cremallera de sus vaqueros

- No lo sé – dijo haciéndose el interesante acercando su pelvis al suave monte de ella – Quiero ver qué planea hacer Pan, pero pensé que podríamos ir a la playa, no sé, quizás Hawai o tal vez el Caribe. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías – sonrió ella bajando la cremallera que Trunks acababa de cerrar

- Debo irme, cariño – sonrió él cogiéndole la mano para detenerla

- Sólo déjame despedirme – dijo seductora y bajó poniéndose de rodillas frente al miembro que empezaba a erguirse bajo el asedio de los dedos de la chica

Trunks suspiró apoyando las manos sobre la pared mientras Grace soplaba sobre la dura erección.

- Quieres follar mi boca, ¿Trunks? – preguntó suavemente

- Joder... vaya si quiero hacerlo...

- Entonces, hazlo

Bajó una mano para acunar la nuca de la chica que sostenía con ambas manos el pene enhiesto. Empujó las caderas hacia delante hasta rozar los labios femeninos. Grace abrió la boca permitiéndole deslizarse en su interior.

Su lengua acariciaba la parte de abajo del pene mientras él respiraba erráticamente.

- Espera un segundo... – rogó – Sólo un segundo...

Grace abrió más la boca relajando la garganta para tomarlo más profundo en su interior. Trunks comenzó su vaivén entrando y saliendo rítmicamente, mientras ella le succionaba con fuerza.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta alcanzar la bolsa de sus testículos y la apretó masajeándola mientras Trunks gruñía. Le dio un leve tirón al saco y acabó con el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba a él.

Apretando la cabeza de la mujer contra él, embistió con fuerza hasta explotar en su boca, golpeando el fondo de su garganta con su caliente chorro.

Apoyó la frente en la pared intentando encontrar el oxígeno suficiente para respirar.

Grace se levantó y le arregló los pantalones.

- Piensa en mí cuando estés con tu ex – susurró en su oído antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla

- Lo haré – prometió aunque sabía lo difícil que le resultaba, cuando estaba con Pan, pensar en nadie que no fuera ella misma.

...

Pan vestía la enorme camiseta de la universidad de Columbia que Trunks le había regalado trece años antes cuando había vuelto de Nueva York.

Era vieja, estaba desgastada, estirada y con agujeros, pero Pan la amaba y dormía con ella bastante más a menudo de lo que debería.

El cuello estaba cedido y dejaba completamente expuesto el hombro derecho.

La camiseta era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir completamente el pantalón corto y deshilachado que llevaba debajo.

Descalza, con unos calcetines gruesos y el cabello en una coleta alta, parecía una estudiante universitaria y Trunks no pudo evitar excitarse al verla.

- Hola – la saludó inclinándose para besar su mejilla

- No te esperaba tan pronto – dijo confundida – Iré a vestirme

- No hace falta – la detuvo – Por mí está bien.

Lo observó dudosa y asintió.

- ¿Café?

- Sí, por favor

Se sentaron frente a la isla de la cocina con un café cada uno. Pan trajo un calendario que puso sobre la mesa.

- ¿Ya tienes algo planeado? – preguntó Trunks intentando desviar la mirada del hombro desnudo de Katniss y fijándola en el calendario.

- En realidad, no. Derek y yo hemos estado hablando de las vacaciones pero no hemos decidido nada aún, ya que no sabía qué días te vendrían bien a ti y qué planes tienes

- ¿Iréis de vacaciones con Derek? – preguntó dándole un sorbo a su café

- Sí – suspiró Pan – Tal vez, pasar un tiempo distendido con Derek, ayude a Lucy a llevarse mejor con él

- ¿Aún no lo acepta?

- No. No sé qué has hecho tú que yo no, pero está fascinada con Lucy mientras a Derek lo detesta.

Trunks rió.

- No va a gustarte lo que voy a decir, pero Derek es demasiado serio y formal para Lucy. Ella cree que es aburrido.

- ¿Ella te dijo eso?

- Sí.

- No puedo cambiar eso en Derek. – se lamentó con tristeza

- Otra vez vas a odiarme por lo que voy a decirte, pero...

- Lo dirás igual – le interrumpió con una sonrisa

- Lo diré igual – sonrió él a su vez – ¿No crees que también podrías pedirle a él un poco de flexibilidad? Podría empezar por dejar de llamarla Luciana. Ella lo odia.

- Ya lo sé. Pero Derek es así,¿ qué quieres que haga? Lo he intentado, pero...

- Ya, pero él es un adulto y ella una niña.

- Derek no cree que debamos hacer todo lo que Lucy quiera, se niega a dejarse manipular por una niña.

- Pues entonces que se fastidie. No debería ser tan intransigente. A terco, no creo que le pueda ganar a una adolescente.

- No lo subestimes – rió ella – Bien, ¿tú qué planes tienes para las vacaciones? - dijo cambiando de tema

- Había pensado en Hawai. Unos días de playa y descanso.

- Ok, ¿cuándo te irías?

- ¿La tercera semana de julio? – aventuró – El viaje a París es la primera quincena de agosto

- De acuerdo, entonces nosotros buscaremos algo para la primera semana de julio

Siguieron hablando de sus planes durante un rato hasta que Trunks decidió comentar lo sucedido en la fiesta de Susan.

- Grace me dijo que te acercaste a ella cuando viste que estaba sola, hoy.

Pan se sonrojó confundida.

- No es que haya querido abordarla o algo así – intentó disculparse

- Oh, no – se corrigió él – No es lo que quería dar a entender. Me dijo que te portaste muy agradable con ella.

- La vi sola allí, sin conocer a nadie, pensé que podía sentirse incómoda.

- No me di cuenta. Te lo agradezco.

Pan reflexionó sobre las palabras de Derek.

- En realidad, me preocupó algo que me dijo Derek.

- ¿Sobre Grace? – indagó intrigado

- Sí y no. Sobre Grace, sobre él mismo y sobre nosotros.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Derek piensa que la relación que yo sigo manteniendo con tu familia está fuera de lugar.

- Explícate. - inquirió molesto

- Sí. Él dice que nuestras familias nos siguen tratando como si tú y yo aún fuéramos pareja.

- ¡Qué va!¡ Tonterías! - le discutió fijando la mirada en los armarios rojos detrás de ella

- No, Trunks, si lo piensas bien, tiene sentido. - dijo intentando llamar su atención

- No lo creo.

- Sí. Derek no se sintió muy cómodo hablando con mi padre y el tuyo. Igual que Grace debió sentirse incómoda al verte a ti tan implicado con mis padres. De la misma forma que yo ya no soy cuñada de tu hermana, Susan no es mi sobrina, pero yo la continúo tratando como tal y todos me tratan a mí como si fuese su tía.

- Eres su tía – discutió

- No, Trunks. Cuando tú te cases con Grace, ella será la tía.

- Hey, eso de casarme con Grace es un poco repentino.

- Bueno, es igual, con Grace o con quien sea.

- No sé, Panny. Mis padres te quieren como si fueras una hija más. Lo mismo que siento yo por tus padres. No creo que eso tenga por qué cambiar.

- Ya. Lo sé. Pero no sé, si eso va afectar a nuestras parejas...

- Pues lo siento. Si Richardson no puede con eso, que lo zurzan. Yo no dejaré mi relación con tus padres porque él se sienta incómodo. Llevo demasiados años cerca de ellos. Son los abuelos de mi hija. Tampoco pienso pedirle a mi familia que se aleje de ti, después de ser familia durante quince años. Es ridículo. –declaró firmemente

- Lo sé. No lo harás por Derek. Pero, ¿y si Grace se sintiese incómoda? ¿Si ella te lo pidiera?

- Grace no me lo pedirá. Ella sabe cómo son las cosas.

- Cómo son las cosas, ¿Trunks? – cuestionó

- Tú eres mi ex mujer y la madre de mi hija. Mi familia te adora y tú a ellos. Ya está. Es así de simple.

- Y si te casaras con Grace – especuló – Sus padres y hermanos se unirían a la familia también. ¿No sería raro?

- Pues no me importa. Los Brief somos raros. No lograrás que cambie de opinión.

- ¿Sabes por qué Grace estaba sola hoy? Porque tú estabas con la familia de tu ex. Porque tu hermana y tu mejor amigo, las personas más cercanas a ti, son íntimas de tu ex. Porque tu sobrina, me llama tía… a tu ex.

- Pues así está la situación – espetó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – y al que no le guste, que se fastidie

- Trunks...

- Ya basta. Te haré saber si necesitase cambiar la fecha de vacaciones pero en principio buscaré organizar algo para la tercera semana de julio.

- Trunks, no te vayas así

- Adiós, Pan, no quiero continuar esta conversación – declaró cerrando la puerta tras de sí al salir.

* * *

Hola, ¡wow! con este fic nunca me había demorado tanto en actualizar, pero en fin aquí estan los capítulos 13 y 14 :) Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlos. Muchas disculpas por los errores de varios capítulos, como que a veces esta Peeta en lugar de Trunks o Prim en lugar de Lucy. Ya corregí unos cuantos y más adelante reviso los que me falan.

Gracias por los reviews:

Vegetable lov3r y Panecita-San

¡Besos! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

02/08/2013

vane-.-16


	12. Chapter 15-16

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 15**

Pan llegó a casa de Derek para la hora de comer. Su novio estaba un poco tenso pero confió en lograr hacerle sentir mejor.

Sabía que la razón era la fiesta del día anterior y no pudo culparlo. Ella probablemente se sentiría igual, si la situación fuese la inversa.

- Hola, Pan – la saludó al hacerla pasar – Vamos al jardín trasero, he preparado una barbacoa – dijo besándola suavemente

- Yo he traído tiramisú – Pan le enseñó el paquete que traía en las manos

- Mmm, me encanta el tiramisú – murmuró él apretándola contra su pecho

Comieron en la mesa del jardín disfrutando el sol y el calor de junio.

- Ayer hablé con Trunks sobre las vacaciones – le explicó dando buena cuenta del postre

- ¿Y? – preguntó indiferente

- Él se tomará la tercera semana de julio. Quiere ir a Hawai o algo así. Pensé que nosotros podríamos irnos la primera semana, si te parece bien.

- Por mí, perfecto, sería dentro de dos semanas. Hablaré en el despacho mañana. ¿Dónde te apetecería ir?

- No lo sé, dime tú

- Podríamos ir a Vancouver, ¿qué te parece?

- Oh, sí, genial, estoy segura de que a Lucy le encantará

- Entonces está decidido. Mañana me ocuparé de las reservas

- No veo la hora de tomarnos unas vacaciones – susurró Pan abandonando su asiento para acercarse a él

Lo empujó suavemente alejándolo de la mesa para sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo.

- Mmm – murmuró él sonriendo – ¿y esto?¿ Tanto te gusta la idea de visitar Vancouver?

- Digamos que un poco – sonrió ella y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa

- Pan... – gimió él cogiéndole por las muñecas

- ¿No tienes calor? – ronroneó ella sugerente

- Estamos en el patio - explicó echándole un vistazo a la cerca que separaba su jardín del jardín vecino

- ¿Y? – dijo intentando zafarse de su agarre mientras restregaba sus caderas contra él

- Desde cuando eres exhibicionista, ¿cariño?

Pan se sorprendió y se separó para mirarlo.

- ¿Exhibicionista? ¿Es tu jardín, o no? ¿No es un jardín privado?

- Claro que sí pero mis vecinos podrían vernos

- Sólo si fueran voyeurs

- Vamos dentro – ofreció él haciendo amago de levantarse

- Hagámoslo aquí

- No, Pan, no me va el exhibicionismo

- Ni a mí. No es exhibicionismo, es ganas de hacer el amor, nada más – replicó molesta

- ¿Y no tendrías ganas si fuésemos dentro?

- Es un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato"

- Pues yo creo que podemos trabajárnoslo un poco más – dijo y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada a la casa tirando de ella – Venga, vamos

Pan había perdido el entusiasmo, pero de todos modos se dejó guiar hasta la habitación de Derek.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Derek se deshizo de su camisa. Cuando llegaron a la habitación se giró hacia ella.

- Ven aquí – susurró tirando de ella por la cintura

Bajó sus labios hasta rozar los de ella, instándola a separarlos, para colar su lengua en la tibia boca que aún sabía a chocolate. Sin dejar de besarla tiró de la camiseta de ella hacia arriba para sacarla por encima de su cabeza.

Los pequeños pechos de Pan le apuntaban erguidos y sus manos volaron hacia ellos para sobarlos y masajearlos endureciéndolos más aún.

Pan llevó las manos a la cintura de los pantalones de Derek y los desabotonaron para dejarlos caer a sus pies.

Con dos movimientos, Derek se deshizo de ellos junto con sus zapatos y bajó una mano hacia los pantalones cortos de Pan, para deshacer el lazo que los mantenía cerrados.

Cuando la tuvo frente a sí vestida solamente con unas braguitas de encaje negro, la cogió por la cintura para recostarla en la cama.

Se recostó sobre ella descendiendo sus labios a lo largo de su cuello, su clavícula y su pecho hasta alcanzar el rosado pezón, que introdujo en su boca para estimular y mordisquear.

Con suavidad le quitó las bragas, acariciando los húmedos pliegues con sus dedos.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y poniéndose de rodillas se quitó los bóxers. La brillante erección salió disparada frente a ella. Tras unos suaves toques, la penetró de una estocada provocándole un jadeo nervioso.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó respirando entrecortadamente

Pan asintió a la vez que movía las caderas incrementando la fricción en su clítoris.

Derek sobaba sus pechos mientras la embestía con premura.

- Dios, Pan, creo que voy a correrme... – le informó jadeante

- Aún no... – rogó ella

- No voy a aguantar mucho más, cariño – dijo sin dejar de embestirla

Pan se retorcía bajo su cuerpo buscando alcanzar ese punto que la encendía hasta consumirla.

- Sólo un poco más, Derek... dame más... más fuerte

- Si lo hago más fuerte voy a correrme, Pan...

Derek llevó su mano hasta su centro y acarició su botón con necesidad. Lentamente, mientras su novio bombeaba en su interior, el tímido volcán en su vientre fue comenzando a erupcionar.

- Sí, Derek... – gruñó

Con un par de embestidas más el hombre se descargó en su interior con un grito cuando ella alcanzó el clímax retorciéndose sobre las sábanas.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste hacerlo en el patio trasero? – preguntó con timidez mientras descansaban varios minutos después.

Derek se giró en la cama para quedar de frente a ella y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué te gusta hacerlo donde cualquiera podría verte? ¿Te excita que alguien te vea haciendo el amor?

- No es eso, ya te lo he dicho. No soy exhibicionista. Pero me excita creer que tenemos tantas ganas que no podemos aguantarnos y tenemos que hacerlo donde estemos

- ¿Cuánto tardamos en entrar y encontrar una cama? ¿Dos minutos? No creo que se nos acabara el deseo por eso.

Pan se volteó quedando de cara a él.

- ¿Nunca has hecho el amor en algún sitio o alguna situación diferente?

- Soy clásico – informó él con seriedad mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda para quedar mirando el techo – No me gustan las cosas raras.

- Nada es raro en el sexo – sentenció ella a la vez que llevaba la mano al miembro masculino que reposaba contra el muslo de Derek

- Y me imagino que eso te lo enseñó el semental de tu marido – dijo él con sarcasmo

- No voy a hablar contigo de mi vida sexual con Trunks.

- Él y yo somos diferentes.

- Lo tengo claro – reconoció ella mientras comenzaba a trabajar con sus manos sobre el pene poniéndolo rígido – Sé que son diferentes y yo estoy contigo, no con él.

- Pero intentas cambiar mi vida sexual hasta asemejarla a la que tenías con él

- ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida sexual con Trunks? ¿Cuándo te he hablado yo de eso? ¿O ha sido Trunks el que te ha dicho algo sobre nuestra vida sexual? – dijo molesta alejando su mano del miembro erecto

- Venga ya, Pan, reconozco el estilo de Brief. Ese macho, semental, sexual, claramente activo, que todas las mujeres creen desear. Pero la vida es algo más que echarse un polvo excitante, violando las normas de decoro y moralidad.

- ¿Me estás llamando inmoral? – preguntó molesta

- No. Pero claramente te gusta transgredir ciertas normas

- ¿Por ejemplo? ¿La norma 1.1 que dice "no tendrás sexo en el patio trasero"? – dijo sarcástica levantándose de la cama mientras cogía sus bragas que aún estaban sobre la alfombra gris y se las ponía – ¿O la norma 1.2 que establece "Sólo lo harás en la posición del misionero y sobre una cama"?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo querer hacerlo en la cama? La cama está hecha para el sexo. Es cómoda, no se te agarrotan los músculos ni te quedarás enganchado de las cervicales por intentar mantener una postura extraña.

- Eres retrógrado cuando quieres – exclamó ella vistiéndose con rapidez

- Y ahora te ofendes y te vas – comentó él cáustico

- ¡Exacto! – gritó volteándose hacia él – ¡Me voy! ¡A mi casa! A masturbarme hasta provocarme múltiples orgasmos – le retó – ¿Y sabes qué? Lo haré en el sofá del salón, o mejor aún en la cocina, seguramente sentada en la encimera donde más de una vez te has bebido un café. Y acabaré caminando desnuda en mi patio trasero y me masturbaré sobre la tumbona del jardín, y gritaré cuando alcance el clímax, para que todos mis vecinos sepan lo que estoy haciendo.

Salió bufando y dando un portazo. La inercia provocada por la misma rabia fue la que la llevó al coche. Furiosa condujo hasta calmarse y sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, se encontró paseando por el Washington Park.

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 16

- Pan, tengo a Derek Richardson en la línea 2 – le comunicó Nyl cuando contestó al teléfono del despacho.

Suspiró antes de responder, mientras se recostaba contra su silla.

- De acuerdo. Pásamelo – escuchó el ruido en la línea – Derek – saludó con frialdad

- Estás enfadada – comentó él con tono divertido

- No, no lo estoy – bufó

- Sí, sí lo estás. – rebatió – De acuerdo, Pan, lo siento. No quise que una charla tan inocente se convirtiera en una discusión entre nosotros.

- No me gustaron tus insinuaciones, Derek.

- Lo sé. Lo sé y lo siento.

- Parecía que me estuvieras acusando de haber disfrutado de mi vida sexual con mi marido mientras estuvimos juntos.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. Supongo que el hecho de que mi vida sexual durante mi matrimonio fuese un desastre me predispuso. Clara se quejó de mí en ese sentido durante tanto tiempo que me pareció que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo.

- Nunca me he quejado de nuestra sexualidad – discutió

- Lo sé pero, Pan , ponte un poco en mi lugar. ¿Crees que no veo las obvias diferencias entre Brief y yo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Venga ya, es el típico tío guapo por el que todas las mujeres suspiran.

- Tonterías

- No son tonterías y lo sabes. Se ha tirado a cientos de modelos que podrían conocer a los mejores hombres. Eso ha inflado su ego hasta cotas inimaginables.

- Creo que el ego de Trunks se inflaría por tus palabras más que por las reacciones que despierta en las modelos. Te recuerdo que yo estuve casada con él durante siete años, y yo fui quien pidió el divorcio. Si me hubiese interesado mantener mi sexualidad con él no lo habría hecho. Pero estoy contigo y no creo que tenga que sentirme mal por intentar hacer las cosas que me excitan.

- Desde luego que no, pero evidentemente nos gustan cosas diferentes en el sexo, y creo que deberíamos intentar algo que fuese cómodo para ambos.

- ¿Y qué es cómodo para ti?

- Las cosas tranquilas. Puedo provocarte orgasmos y es lo que deseo pero para qué debo hacerte el amor al aire libre si te puedo provocar un orgasmo espectacular en la intimidad.

Pan no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja sarcástica ante tal afirmación.

- De acuerdo, Derek, creo que nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo en esto. Supongo que iremos viendo sobre la marcha.

- Puedo intentar ser menos rígido, Pan, pero tú podrías intentar no ser tan transgresora.

- ¿Transgresora? ¿Crees que hacerlo fuera de la habitación es ser transgresora? – preguntó sorprendida recordando la forma en que Trunks y ella habían "inaugurado" cada rincón de su casa y su coche mientras estaban casados.

Trunks había acabado con contracturas al tomarla sobre el maletero abierto del coche en el garaje, cuando la había encontrado sacando su maleta de viaje, el día que habían vuelto de unas pequeñas vacaciones en Hawai.

Y ambos habían salido con moratones en las piernas cuando ella lo había arrinconado en la pequeña habitación de la caldera de la calefacción.

Lo habían hecho en todas las posiciones del Kama Sutra aunque algunas no les resultaron tan placenteras como creían. Y Trunks, nunca, ni una sola vez, le había dirigido una mirada extraña al escuchar sus fantasías o al verla utilizar los distintos juguetes que habían comprado a lo largo de los años.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Derek, si algún día decidiera enseñarle la caja plateada que tenía en el estante más alto de su vestidor y que guardaba todos los "tesoros" que su marido y ella habían adquirido y utilizado mientras estuvieron juntos.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero

- Creo que no – murmuró – Pero está bien, Derek, mejor dejémoslo así.

- Sí, será lo mejor – aceptó él – Quería que supieras además que ya he hecho las reservas para las vacaciones.

- Oh, genial.

- Saldríamos de aquí el sábado a la mañana y llegaríamos a Vancouver una hora después.

- Perfecto. Hoy hablaré con Lucy para contarle nuestros planes.

- Ya, seguramente no querrá venir de vacaciones conmigo pero...

- Ya verás que no será así

- Lo que tu digas – aceptó condescendiente – Hablamos más tarde, cariño.

- ¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa?

- Sí, podría estar bien. Tal vez te permita hacer el amor en la encimera de la cocina – dijo burlón

- Sí, claro. Y quizás yo podría poner salsa de queso en mi vagina para que tú la pruebes – dijo escandalizándolo

- Eres basta cuando quieres – la acusó y ella rió

...

- ¿Qué hay para hacer en Vancouver? – preguntó Lucy cuando se sentaron a cenar esa noche

- Muchas cosas – explicó Derek – Hay museos y galerías muy divertidos

- Ya lo creo – rumió Lucy llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca

- También está el acuario – acotó Pan – Hay un parque tropical – agregó con entusiasmo – está también el Puente Capilano, que es un puente colgante a 70 metros de altura...

- Será más divertido ir a Hawai

Derek hizo un gesto molesto antes de mirar a Pan con la clara mirada de "ya te lo dije"

- Quizás sí, - reconoció Pan – pero cuando tu padre fue a Vancouver vino encantado.

Lucy le miró con interés y Pan sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿A papá le gustó Vancouver?

- Mucho

- ¿Cuándo fue allí?

- Fuimos por nuestro aniversario cuando tú tenías tres años.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Seguramente él te dirá todas las cosas divertidas que podrás hacer cuando estés allí.

- Le preguntaré – aseguró

Pan y Derek recogieron los platos y utensilios cuando Lucy se fue a la cama.

- ¿Estás molesto por algo? – preguntó intrigada por la seriedad del hombre

- No creo que algún día me llegue a dar una mínima oportunidad

- Dale tiempo – aconsejó Pan cerrando el lavaplatos para ponerlo en funcionamiento

- ¿Más? No lo creo – reconoció

- Ven, tomemos el café en el salón – le invitó tirando de su mano

Se sentaron en el sofá y acabaron el café en silencio mientras en el televisor reponían un antiguo capítulo de Ally McBeal.

Pan se recostó en el torso de Derek quien le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Llevó la mano al muslo masculino y lentamente la subió por él hasta alcanzar su miembro a través de los pantalones.

- Pan... – gruñó él cogiendo su mano para alejarla

- Estás tenso – dijo ella girándose para quedar frente a él – Déjame relajarte... – ofreció y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones

- No, Pan, está la niña...

- Lucy está en su habitación durmiendo. Ya te aseguro yo que no se despertará.

- Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas – se quejó intentando separarla cuando ella liberó su miembro aún flácido de los confines de su ropa interior y se cernió sobre él

- Déjame hacerlo – rogó dando suaves lametazos sobre el pene que lentamente fue endureciéndose

Derek se relajó por unos momentos dejándola hacer. Estaba cerca del orgasmo cuando empujó la cabeza de la mujer sobre su miembro. Pan emitió un ronco gemido que lo sacó del trance.

- Basta, Pan – dijo rotundamente separándola y levantándose de su asiento para cerrar sus pantalones – Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas

- Realmente tu amiguito no parecía pensar igual

Derek la observó con una mirada llena de desprecio.

- No tienes que convertirte en una puta para compensar que tu hija me odie - espetó

- ¿Eso crees? – exclamó ella observándolo con ojos desorbitados – ¿Que soy una puta?

- No dije que lo fueras, dije que no hace falta que te conviertas en una...

- Sé lo que dijiste – replicó molesta – ¿Crees que hacerte una mamada me convierte en una puta?

- ¿Hace falta que seas tan basta?

- ¿Basta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir mamada? ¿Debo decir "sexo oral"? ¿O mejor "felación"? Porque supongo que decirte un "francés" sonará igual de basto.

- Cuando te comportas de forma tan burda me desquicias – dijo él yéndose hacia la puerta de calle. – Hablaremos en otro momento.

Pan pateó el suelo furiosa cuando la puerta se cerró tras Derek. El teléfono sonó en ese momento y no pudo evitar contestar con un gruñido.

- ¿Diga? – espetó molesta

- ¿Pan? – la voz de Trunks sonó dubitativa

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres, Trunks?

- Estás bien, ¿Panny? – preguntó claramente preocupado y su preocupación la desinfló

- Sí, lo siento – se disculpó – Acabo de discutir con Derek.

- Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir...

- No, ya se fue

- Oh – dijo burlón – ¿Ya se fue? ¿O sea que ya se ha acabado la discusión? Si necesitas que lo golpeé ya sabes que sólo tienes que pedirlo

- Gracias, Trunks – rió – Pero no creo que haga falta. Y en todo caso seré yo misma quien le pateé ese culo remilgado

Trunks no pudo evitar carcajearse feliz.

- Bien dicho, nena. Ya me gustaría verlo.

- ¿Y tú qué tal?

- Bien, quería hablar con Lucy por lo de las vacaciones.

- Está durmiendo ya

- Oh, de acuerdo. Bueno, ¿qué dijo de las vacaciones?

- Creo que al final le gustó la idea. Vancouver no le pareció interesante hasta que le dije que tú lo habías amado.

- Ja ja ja, una pequeña mentirijilla, ¿Pan?

- ¡Qué va! Siempre dijiste que querías volver a Vancouver.

- Claro que quería volver. Porque pensé que si volvíamos, tal vez podríamos ver todas esas cosas que dicen las guías de viajes que hay por allí. Me gustó mucho Vancouver porque no salimos del hotel en toda la semana que estuvimos allí. En ese tiempo, con Lucy tan pequeñita y siempre viniendo a nuestra habitación por las noches, no era fácil mantenerte desnuda por horas.

Pan se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar aquel aniversario.

- Preferiría que no le explicaras eso si te pregunta.

- ¿Crees que me pregunte?

- Dijo que lo haría

- Ok, gracias por avisarme. Conseguiré alguna guía actualizada o miraré en Internet para saber qué decir

- Gracias, Trunks. Le diré que te llame mañana.

- Ok, gracias. Que descanses, cariño – la saludó antes de colgar

- Tú también

Esa noche, después de darse un baño de espuma para relajar los músculos agarrotados por la discusión con Derek, fue al vestidor.

Bajó la caja de metal del último estante. La abrió aguantando la respiración y miles de imágenes y recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza.

Cogió el consolador azul con forma de delfín y junto con su bote de lubricante se tumbó en la cama desnuda.

Apoyando las plantas de los pies en el colchón, separó las piernas.

Lubricó el animalito azul así como su tierna cavidad. Cerró los ojos y se provocó varios orgasmos con la imagen sexy de su ex marido grabada en la retina.

Satisfecha y completamente saciada se durmió.


	13. Chapter 17-18

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 17

- Hola, cariño, disculpa la tardanza – la saludó su amiga sentándose presurosa frente a ella – Estos días estamos con un caso de los gordos – le comentó mientras leía el menú – Estamos como locos, pero sospecho que podría ganarme un ascenso – le sonrió después de hacer su pedido al camarero

Pan y Marron habían quedado para comer juntas en el restaurante tailandés favorito de Marron.

- Eso es genial, Marron – sonrió aunque la sonrisa no llegó a su mirada

- Pero no hablemos de ello, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal todo? Ya me enteré que te vas de vacaciones a Vancouver con Derek y Lucy.

- Sí – bufó – no sé qué podrá salir de eso

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Marron dándole un mordisco a un palito de queso

- Lucy aún odia a Derek, y él y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento

- ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

El camarero las interrumpió trayendo sus platos. Marron había pedido el curry de pollo con cacahuetes mientras que Pan se había decantado por el bacalao con costra de curry.

Se volcaron sobre sus platos antes de que Marron volviera a la conversación.

- Cuéntame, ¿Qué sucedió con Derek?

- El lunes tuvimos una discusión bastante desagradable. Y lo peor es que fue en respuesta a una discusión bastante desagradable que tuvimos el domingo. No hablamos desde entonces.

- Oh, oh, demasiadas discusiones bastante desagradables, entonces. Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó?

Pan se sonrojó antes de poder comenzar a hablar.

- Básicamente, cree que soy una especie de puta o algo así – dijo de un tirón y Marron la observó estupefacta

- ¿Que qué? - exclamó después de tragar el bocado de pollo que se había llevado a la boca

- Sí. Cree que soy una especie de, no sé, tal vez una pervertida, ¡Qué sé yo!

- ¿Tú? ¿Cree eso de ti? Por Dios – exclamó Marron dejándose caer contra su asiento soltando su tenedor – Eso sí que es gracioso

- Yo no lo veo muy gracioso

- Por favor, Pan. Si hasta podrías pasar por mojigata. Mírate, nada más. Parece que tu rostro fuese a explotar sólo por estar teniendo una conversación sobre sexo conmigo, y soy tu mejor amiga.

- Ya. Pues imagina cómo estaría Derek si me escuchara

- Es increíble. Anda, cuéntame, ¿Qué sucedió?

- El domingo quise tener sexo en su patio trasero

- ¿Y?

- Se puso como loco. Me llevó a la habitación y lo hicimos allí. Me dijo que a él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas al estilo aquí y ahora...

- "Ese tipo de cosas" – se burló Marron – Eso suena muy Derek

- Puedo entender que le ponga nervioso la posibilidad de que alguien lo vea o algo así, pero tampoco es que yo sea una exhibicionista como él insinuó. Pero lo que más me molestó fue que me dijera que yo intentaba convertirlo en Trunks.

- ¿Convertirlo en Trunks?

- Sí. Según él Trunks es un macho caliente, un semental, y a él no le va ese estilo

- Ese tío es un idiota...

- El lunes vino a cenar a casa. – continuó – Se disculpó o algo que sonó como si lo hiciera. Cuando Lucy dormía en su habitación, quise hacerle una mamada y me dijo que me estaba convirtiendo en una puta

- ¡Es idiota! – rugió Marron – ¿Cómo pudo decirte algo así? ¿Quién carajo se cree?

- Decir "mamada" también le sonó mal y me dijo que era basta y burda.

Marron se revolvió en su asiento furiosa.

- Mándalo al diablo – aconsejó – ¡Qué le zurzan! Mándalo al carajo y consíguete alguien más.

- ¡Dios, Marron. Estoy hecha un lío! – se lamentó Pan apoyando los codos en la mesa y hundiendo su rostro entre las manos – Para más inri, el lunes resucité mi caja de juguetes – confesó completamente roja

- Explícame eso de "resucité mi caja de juguetes"

- Sí. No había vuelto a utilizar ninguno de los juguetes eróticos que compramos con Trunks durante nuestro matrimonio, porque me traían demasiados recuerdos. El lunes la desempolvé... nunca mejor dicho – rió – y me masturbé durante horas

- ¿No te habías masturbado desde el divorcio? Eso no lo creo

- Vaya, veo que me tienes en un concepto bajísimo. Claro que me he masturbado desde entonces. Pero nunca con los juguetes que había comprado con Trunks.

- Ah, vale, gracias por tranquilizarme. No sé exactamente que juguetes componen tu caja, pero me parece un desperdicio no haberlos utilizado.

- Ya lo sé. Pero me era imposible utilizarlos sin pensar en Trunks. Con el tiempo, después del divorcio, me compré un consolador nuevo, pero eso fue todo. Aquellos no los utilicé nunca hasta esta semana.

-¿ Ya no te recuerdan a Trunks? – Pan bajó la mirada sin contestar mordiendo su labio inferior y Marron se carcajeó ruidosamente en su asiento – Sí que te lo recuerdan...

- No pensé en nadie más durante estos tres días – murmuró

- Jo, tía, ahora sí creo que estás en un lío...

- Lo sé

- Vuelve con él, Pan. Hazlo si es lo que quieres. Vuelve con Trunks.

- No, Marron, no es lo que quiero

- ¿Estás segura?

- Desde luego que estoy segura. No puedo volver con Trunks sólo por sexo.

- No es sólo sexo y lo sabes bien. Lo amas. Lo amas y él a ti. No tiene sentido que esten separados.

- No, Marron. Venga, tú eres la coherente de nosotras tres, tú lo sabes. No puedo volver con él. Hace años que no estamos juntos pero no me olvido lo mal que lo pasé cuando estábamos casados.

- Ya. ¿Pero no crees que ahora las cosas podrían ser diferentes? Crees que si volvieran, ¿Trunks volvería a comportarse como un troglodita? Ha madurado, Pan. Ambos lo han hecho.

- No quiero volver con Trunks.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente. - mintió descaradamente - Además no quiero plantearle mis dudas. Él está con Grace y es una buena chica. Se merece la oportunidad de intentarlo y no quiero que se pierda la ocasión de estar con ella sólo porque yo tengo algunas dudas. Además debo reconocerme que mis dudas vienen por el plano sexual básicamente, fuera de eso Derek y yo estamos muy bien.

- ¿Y piensas resignarte a tener una vida sexual que apeste? Joder, Pan, tienes 30 años. Eres demasiado joven como para renunciar a que el sexo en tu pareja sea fantástico.

- Tampoco es tan malo. No es que nunca logre correrme, lo hago a menudo.

- ¿A menudo? Disculpa pero no me parece suficiente. ¿Acaso Derek no se corre cada vez que follan?

- Sabes que es diferente

- No, no lo sé. Y estoy segura que es algo que tú tampoco sabes, sino que aprendiste desde que estás con Derek. A mí, mi marido me hace correrme cada vez que estamos juntos, y algunas veces que no estamos juntos también - sonrió Marron - Y estoy segura que también era así para ti cuando estabas con Trunks. Derek debería darte tantos o más orgasmos de los que obtiene él mismo.

- Soy una mujer liberal, puedo provocarme mis propios orgasmos.

- ¿Liberal? ¡Y un cuerno! Si fueras liberal le dirías a ese mojigato novio que tienes, que te gusta meterte cosas en el coño.

- ¡Marron! – gimió ocultando el rostro – Llámame mojigata si quieres pero no tengo ganas de que todo el restaurante sepa lo que me gusta hacer con mi coño – dijo en voz baja mirando a su alrededor al resto de los comensales.

- Dime, Pan – replicó su amiga bajando la voz – ¿Cuando estabas con Trunks te masturbabas?

- A menudo

- Ya. Pero la pregunta es: ¿Te masturbabas porque Trunks no te hacía llegar o lo hacías porque a ambos les divertía hacerlo?

- Conoces la respuesta - reconoció hundiendo su mirada en el plato que tenía delante

- Exacto. Yo conozco la respuesta y tú también ¿Cómo es con Derek? ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado delante de él sólo porque le pone verte?

- Creo que también conoces la respuesta

- Entonces, Pan, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No tengo idea

- Si quieres mi consejo, déjalo. Ese tío no es para ti.

- ¡Tú me lo presentaste! – la acusó

- Lo sé, y creo que estuvo bien que te lo presentara. Al fin y al cabo fue el primer hombre en cinco años con el que te diste una oportunidad. Ayudó a hacerte salir de la burbuja en la que te habías encerrado, pero ahora ya está bien. Sabes lo que hay. Sabes que hay otros tíos ahí afuera, y estoy segura que hay cientos esperando por descubrir la loba que hay bajo esa piel de corderito que llevas.

- Ya – sonrió – Seguro que sí

Estaba cerrando el ordenador a última hora de la tarde cuando Nyl le comunicó que Derek la esperaba.

- Hola, Pan – la saludó cuando Nyl lo hizo pasar

- Hola, Derek – respondió tímida

Él se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad antes de rodearla con sus brazos. Pan se tensó pero él acarició su espalda buscando calmarla.

- Lo siento – se disculpó contra sus labios – Te traté de una forma deplorable y quiero que me disculpes.

- Me llamaste puta, Derek

- No, no lo hice – ella lo miró arqueando una ceja – Bueno, tal vez sí lo hice, pero no era mi intención, no era lo que quería decir, ni muchísimo menos.

- Me gusta el sexo, lo reconozco. Si eso me convierte en una puta pues entonces lo soy.

- Claro que no, cariño.

- Pero no voy teniendo sexo con cada tío que se me cruza. ¡Qué va! Si sólo lo he hecho con mi ex marido y contigo. A los 30 años, dos hombres, no creo que me conviertan en una ramera.

- Deja de decirlo, ya sé que no eres una ramera. Sólo quise hacerte daño.

- Pues lo hiciste.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Sé que no tengo una disculpa. Mi ex mujer era una zorra, y temí que tú pensaras de mí lo mismo que ella.

- Debes saber que Trunks y yo teníamos una vida sexual activa, y no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo de ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera estar en la cama con él y no contigo. Yo elegí estar contigo, Derek, y de verdad quiero que funcione.

- Yo también quiero que funcione, cariño. Si para que seas feliz debemos echarnos un polvo en el salón, pues entonces lo haré, aunque tal vez mi erección tarde en presentarse.

- Está bien – rió ella – Si te incomoda, no lo haremos. En el sexo uno nunca debería hacer nada que le incomodase.

- Ya, pero es lo que tú quieres, ¿o no?

- No. Lo que yo quiero es que tú y yo estemos bien. Juntos. Quiero intentar algo serio contigo, Derek.

- Y yo, cariño. – aseguró besándola

- Pero no quiero que vuelvas a meter a mi ex marido en nuestras conversaciones íntimas.

- Ni yo. No lo haré. Detesto estar en la misma frase que él cuando de sexo se trata. Siento que llevo las de perder. – sonrió

- Tonterías. Ya te lo dije. Yo he decidido estar contigo, no con él.

- Gracias por eso – agregó y se volcó a besarla con pasión.

Al menos con la pasión que fue capaz de dejar salir sabiendo que la secretaria de Pan estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 18**

Salió corriendo de la bañera, al escuchar su teléfono llamando en la habitación.

- ¿Diga? – contestó con un jadeo lanzándose desnuda sobre la cama

- ¿Pan? – la voz de su ex marido la excitó

- Sí, soy yo. ¿A quién más esperabas encontrar en mi teléfono?

- Lo siento – rió – Te esperaba a ti pero tu voz sonaba rara

- Vine corriendo, estaba en la bañera

- Mmm, ¡qué sexy! – ronroneó

- ¿Qué quieres, Trunks?

- Nada – se carcajeó – Estaba llamando a la casa y nadie contestaba, ya veo por qué. Quería hablar con Lucy para despedirme. ¿Se van mañana temprano, no?

Al día siguiente Lucy, Derek y ella partían hacia Vancouver.

- Lucy está en casa de mis padres. La iré a recoger en un par de horas. – le informó

- Oh, de acuerdo. Le llamaré allí.

- Bien

- Bien – repitió Trunks poco dispuesto a colgar –¿Y tú estás sola?

- ¿Con quién quieres que esté? – indagó molesta

- Por querer... si no es conmigo no quiero que estés con nadie – bromeó aunque ambos sabían que no era broma en realidad

- Vete al diablo, Trunks. ¿Algo más?

- No. Diviértete en Vancouver, cariño. –le saludó antes de escuchar el silencio en la línea cuando Pan colgó.

Pan dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama y hundió el rostro en el edredón azul.

Se había sumergido en un baño de burbujas intentando relajarse, pero sus pensamientos la habían llevado a Trunks.

Acababa de introducir dos dedos en su abertura inflamada y caliente cuando _"The final countdown"_ comenzó a sonar en su teléfono y se vio obligada a contestar.

Y allí estaba la voz de él, el objeto de sus delirios. Sólo había logrado aumentar su excitación.

Se levantó de la cama para volver al baño cuando su mirada recayó sobre la caja plateada que tenía sobre el tocador.

"_Porque yo lo valgo_" pensó con una sonrisa y fue hacia ella. La abrió y miró lo que había intentando decidir qué usar.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama con su bote de lubricante, el dildo anal rosa favorito de Trunks y un consolador de cristal que su ex marido había comprado para ella en un viaje a Alaska.

Después de lubricar el dildo, cerró los ojos relajándose contra las almohadas y pensando en él.

Inspiró profundamente para relajar los músculos de su recto e introdujo lentamente el objeto en su ano.

Separó aún más las piernas cuando lo tuvo inserto por completo. Llevó las manos a sus pechos y los acarició sobando y presionando los pezones entre sus dedos, recordando la forma en que Trunks acostumbraba atenderlos.

Su coño fue llenándose de una espesa crema y completamente lubricado lo encontró cuando llevó a él el consolador de cristal.

El consolador resbaló con facilidad por su canal y el masajeador clitorial acarició su perla en cuanto el objeto se hundió completamente en su interior.

Su mano libre se cerró en un puño sobre las sábanas mientras con la otra mano obligaba al consolador a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, aumentando el ritmo cada vez.

No reprimió los gemidos y jadeos que la asaltaron y no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de su ex marido cuando el orgasmo la asaltó devastador.

Lentamente retiró los objetos de su interior, dejándose caer exhausta sobre la cama sumiéndose en un sueño reparador.

...

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el objeto de sus deseos y fantasías pensaba en ella después de haber hablado con su hija y haberle deseado buen viaje.

Recordaba la semana que había pasado con Pan en Vancouver, hacía ya casi una década.

En ese tiempo, Lucy era una pequeñita hiperactiva y les daba muy poco tiempo para ellos.

Se les hacía difícil poder estar juntos. Sus sesiones de sexo eran rápidas e iban a lo que iban. No había mucho tiempo para preliminares o para maratones sexuales.

Más de una vez, Lucy había despertado cuando ellos estaban en el juego previo y había frustrado su encuentro. Por esa razón habían optado por no detenerse mucho en previos y lo hacían casi siempre con rapidez y el temor de verse interrumpidos antes de alcanzar el clímax.

Pero ese viaje a Vancouver había marcado un hito. Se habían pasado una semana entera encerrados en la habitación del hotel.

Habían hecho el amor de todas las formas imaginables y en todos los rincones de la suite. En la cama, la ducha, la bañera, la alfombra, el sofá y hasta en la terraza.

Trunks había asaltado a Katniss por la espalda incluso cuando la había encontrado lavándose los dientes frente al lavatorio del baño.

Pan le había despertado una noche haciéndole una mamada después de haberlo atado a la cama con un pañuelo de seda y sus pantys.

Otra noche lo despertó cuando lo estaba introduciendo en su cuerpo aún sin estar completamente rígido. No había sido un problema ya que se endureció totalmente al despertarse y ver a su mujer desnuda sobre él montándolo.

Y ahora Pan se iba a Vancouver sin él. Peor aún, se iba a Vancouver con otro hombre.

No podía siquiera imaginarla con Derek.

Se desvistió con rabia y dolor y se metió en la ducha intentando calmar sus pensamientos.

Las imágenes de Pan desnuda volvieron a asaltarlo y recordó la forma en que le había hecho el amor en la ducha de aquel hotel, antes de tumbarla sobre las lozas frías del suelo y volver a poseerla después de verla arquearse contra el chorro tibio del duchero portátil con el que atormentó su clítoris hasta hacerla desesperar.

Su pene se irguió entre sus muslos y apoyando la espalda en los fríos azulejos se masturbó con ansias y rudeza sin dejar de pensar en su ex mujer.

Cuando la última gota de semen abandonó su cuerpo, se dejó caer recostado contra los fríos azulejos y lloró bajo el tibio chorro de la ducha.

_Continuara..._

_Gracias por los reviews :)_


	14. Chapter 19-20

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 19**

- ¿Estaba entusiasmada Lucy con sus vacaciones? – preguntó Grace sentada en el comedor de la cocina con una taza de café mientras Trunks acababa de preparar sus famosos huevos revueltos.

- Al principio no mucho, pero luego se animó. Derek le vendió Vancouver como un lugar lleno de museos y exposiciones – rió

- ¡Arg! – se burló la chica – Yo no sé nada de niños pero hasta yo sé que para una chica de la edad de Lucy, los museos no la entusiasmarían.

El día anterior había cenado con su hija para despedirse ya que esa mañana se había ido de viaje con Pan y su novio.

- Creo que le pretende exigir demasiado – dijo volteándose hacia Grace para dejar frente a ella un plato con su desayuno – Lucy finalmente se tomó las cosas en serio – continuó – Acabó el colegio con buenas calificaciones y sin asignaturas pendientes. Se esforzó mucho el último mes y obtuvo un buen promedio. Ya podría darle un respiro y dejar de acosarla con museos y cosas de esas

- Cosas de esas – rió Grace

- Sí, cosas de esas – le gruñó falsamente indignado. – La verdad es que lo lamento por Pan, pero estoy seguro de que se divertirá mucho más con nosotros en Hawai.

- Eres competitivo, ¿eh?

-¿ Yo? En absoluto, pero es mi hijita favorita – bromeó ya que era la única hija que tenía

Grace comió en silencio pensativa.

- ¿Nunca planearon tener más hijos?

- Sí y no – dijo y ella arqueó una ceja interrogante – Siempre pensamos que tendríamos más hijos, pero al principio de nuestro matrimonio, la agencia me insumía a mí muchísimo tiempo e intentábamos disfrutar mucho de Lucy y de nosotros con el poco tiempo que teníamos, así que lo fuimos postergando. Luego Pan comenzó la universidad, al acabarla fue su trabajo y para cuando podríamos habérnoslo planteado, nos divorciamos.

- ¿No te arrepientes de no haberlos tenido?

- No, no sé. Amo a mi hija. Más que a nada en el mundo. Sé que amaría a otro hijo si lo tuviera, pero hoy por hoy no es una necesidad en sí misma.

- ¿Derek no tiene hijos?

- No. Creo haber escuchado que estuvo casado antes pero no tiene hijos.

- Tal vez los tenga con Pan – dijo ella y lo hizo estremecer el sólo hecho de pensarlo

- Tal vez – reconoció en un murmullo

- ¿Te molestaría que Pan tuviera más hijos?

- ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? –dijo sin levantar la mirada de su plato

- No lo sé. Como es la madre de tu hija...

- No. Conozco a Pan. Ama a Lucy. Sé que podría tener diez hijos más y eso no le restaría ni un poquito de la atención y el amor que le brinda a mi hija. Sé que eso no sucedería.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué? – preguntó pensando que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le gustaba

- ¿Tú nunca has pensado en tener más hijos?

- Ya te lo he dicho, no me lo he planteado. Llegado el caso podría planteármelo, pero de momento, no.

- Yo quisiera tener hijos – anunció ella después de un silencio

No le contestó sino que continuó comiendo en silencio y la chica levantó la mirada de su plato para observarle.

- Quisiera tener hijos – repitió Grace.

- Será lo más maravilloso que te suceda – dijo él intentando no comprometerse en algo para lo cual no estaba preparado.

Dudaba que algún día lo estuviera.

- Sí. Sé que tengo tiempo, sólo tengo 29, pero me gustaría ser una madre joven.

- Tienes tiempo.

- Lo sé.

- Igual de momento puedo ayudarte a practicar – sonrió burlón tirando de ella hasta hacerla sentar en su regazo – Así cuando llegue el momento sabrás lo que debes hacer –agregó mordisqueando su cuello.

Grace echó la cabeza hacia atrás risueña, dándole acceso a la curva de su cuello.

- Me parece bien – aceptó

- Pues entonces tenemos un plan – rió Trunks levantándose de la silla y colocándola sobre su hombro para llevarla a la habitación.

Tuvieron sexo durante todo el fin de semana.

...

...

...

Grace estuvo fuera de la ciudad ese lunes, pero el martes pasó por él a la oficina.

Trunks estaba en el estudio viendo una sesión fotográfica con Uub cuando Cloe acompañó a Grace hasta allí.

- Hola – le saludó recostándose contra él y besándolo con suavidad

- Hola, Grace. ¿Cómo te fue ayer en Salt Lake?

- Bien, pero te eché de menos – ronroneó

- Ah, ¿sí? – sonrió él ante la sonrisa irónica de su amigo

- Sí. Creo que debería irme a vivir contigo, – comentó indiferente – porque me estoy volviendo adicta.

Trunks vio de reojo la ceja arqueada de Uub y se estremeció, pero no supo qué contestar, así que simplemente rió.

Cuando la sesión terminó y después de ultimar unos detalles de un nuevo contrato, condujo rumbo al departamento de Grace.

- ¿Así que me echaste de menos? – dijo sugerente cuando ella dejó su bolso en el armario del vestíbulo

- Un poquitín – se burló girándose hacia él para apretarse contra su cuerpo

- Ya sé yo cual poquitín echabas de menos – rió besándola a la vez que la levantaba por los glúteos

Grace enredó las piernas en su cintura y él caminó con ella hasta caer juntos sobre el sofá oscuro del salón.

Se desnudaron tan rápidamente como se los permitió la excitación. Cuando las últimas prendas abandonaron el cuerpo de cada uno, él estaba completamente erecto y ella totalmente mojada.

La penetró sin preámbulos y alcanzaron el clímax juntos tras unas pocas embestidas.

Trunks cayó jadeante sobre ella después de derramarse en su interior.

- Wow – jadeó Grace – Eso ha sido...

- ¿Rápido? – aventuró él saliendo de su interior para acostarse a su lado

- Un poco

- Te prometo que el segundo será más lento

- Y ese segundo, ¿crees que tardará mucho en llegar? – indagó insolente

- Eres insaciable...

Se cernió sobre ella riendo y llevó la mano al pecho de la chica. Deslizó la palma sobre el pezón que se endureció con su tacto. No pudo dejar de notar el leve respingo de la mujer.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

- Sí – ronroneó ella pero volvió a estremecerse cuando Trunks apretó suavemente el pezón

- Tienes los pechos muy sensibles

- Es normal – reconoció Grace cogiendo la mano de él y apretándola contra el pecho

- ¿Es normal? – preguntó extrañado – ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Son los cambios hormonales. Mi médico dijo que podía suceder.

Trunks frunció el ceño intrigado.

- ¿Cambios hormonales? – indagó besando su cuello mientras su mano continuaba masajeando el pecho.

- Sí. Esas cosas son normales cuando dejas la píldora – le explicó sin soltar su mano

Trunks se envaró y se separó de ella apoyándose en el codo para mirarla.

-¿ Qué quieres decir? – inquirió tenso

- ¿Qué? – ella le miró percatándose entonces de que había hablado más de la cuenta

- ¿Qué quieres decir con dejar la píldora?

- He dejado de tomar la píldora – reconoció con timidez

- ¿Cómo que has dejado de tomar la píldora? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás utilizando algo más?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo dubitativa buscando evitar la conversación que sabía se estaba gestando

- ¿A qué te refieres tú? – exclamó levantándose hasta quedar sentado en el sofá – ¿Ya no tomas la píldora por qué? ¿Estás usando un parche? ¿Un diafragma? ¿Te has puesto un DIU? – preguntó intentando mantener la calma

- No – respondió ella dudosa – Nada de eso – confesó en un susurro

- ¿Nada de eso? ¿Y qué protección estás utilizando?

- Ninguna – informó mirándolo como si estuviera loco

Trunks se levantó de un salto y caminó por la habitación, pasándose repetidamente las manos por la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo que ninguna? ¿Cómo que has dejado la píldora? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo la has dejado?

- Hace dos semanas – dijo sentándose desnuda en el sofá

- ¡DOS SEMANAS! – gritó él mirándola fijamente – ¿Hace dos semanas que has dejado de tomar precauciones? ¿Me estás diciendo que en estas dos semanas hemos estado teniendo sexo sin protección?

- ¿Por qué te pones así? – sus ojos estaban llorosos pero eso no amilanó al hombre

- ¿Que por qué me pongo así? ¿Es que tú estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes dejar de protegerte sin decírmelo?

- Es mi cuerpo – dijo desafiante – Tengo derecho a dejar de tomar la píldora.

- Tienes derecho a hacer lo que mierda quieras con tu cuerpo pero no tienes derecho a no decírmelo.

- No sabía cómo planteártelo – gritó – Tenía miedo de tu reacción.

- ¿Y en qué maldito contexto te pareció que lo mejor sería ocultármelo?

- No lo sé – sollozó ella – No quería seguir tomándola

- ¡Pues debiste decírmelo! Me habría hecho cargo yo de protegernos. ¡Mierda! – masculló mientras levantaba sus bóxer y se los ponía – ¡No puedo creerlo!

- No entiendo por qué te pones así – gimió

- ¿No entiendes por qué me pongo así? – bufó – ¿Te das cuenta que podrías estar embarazada? Nunca te pedí que fueras la encargada de las precauciones, tú dijiste que no querías que utilizara preservativos porque no hacía falta. ¿Y si estuvieras embarazada?

- Y si estuviera embarazada, ¿qué? – inquirió

- No tienes derecho a embarazarte sin decírmelo

- ¿Acaso Pan te avisó que iba a quedarse embarazada cuando lo hizo?

Trunks se volteó a mirarla furioso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Pan no buscó quedar embarazada, simplemente sucedió.

- Sí, desde luego... – dijo irónica

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – preguntó iracundo – Pan había tenido la gripe y las medicinas disminuyeron la eficacia de los anticonceptivos. Éramos jóvenes, inexpertos y no lo sabíamos. No lo supimos hasta que tuvo su falta.

- Sí, claro. ¿Pero no te molestó que quedara embarazada, no? Claro que no. Era Pan. Te casaste con ella sin dudarlo.

- ¡Desde luego que lo hice! ¡Volvería a hacerlo mil veces! ¡Fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida! Pan y yo llevábamos más de dos años juntos y nos amábamos. Tener un hijo con ella fue un agregado maravilloso.

- ¿Tenerlo conmigo no lo sería, verdad? Porque todavía amas a tu ex mujer.

-¡ Por Dios! ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Grace ¿hace cuánto que tú y yo nos conocemos? ¿Seis semanas? ¿Siete? ¿Quién eres tú para decidir que tengamos un hijo sin consultármelo?

- Si te hubiera consultado habrías dicho que no – se excusó con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

- Desde luego que habría dicho que no. Ya te lo he dicho. No hace ni dos meses que estamos saliendo. Es una locura. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Atraparme con un embarazo? Pues te has equivocado, señorita. Vaya si te has equivocado – espetó volteándose para recoger su ropa y comenzar a vestirse. – Me voy – dijo cuando acabó de calzar sus zapatos – No quiero volver a verte. Me pondré en contacto contigo para saber si estás embarazada, o lo harás tú cuando lo sepas con certeza. Me haré cargo del niño si lo hay, pero tú y yo hemos acabado.

Salió de la casa dando un portazo. Con la misma ira subió al Aston y golpeó el volante repetidas veces intentando descargar su furia.

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 20**

Desde la mesa más alejada, vio a Uub entrar en el bar y buscarlo mirando a un lado y otro. Goten le seguía de cerca.

- Tío – dijo al acercarse – ¿Qué pasó?

Uub le había llamado para hacerle unas preguntas sobre un nuevo contrato y se encontró con que estaba en el bar de Bertram.

Solían ir allí desde que estaban en el instituto en los momentos importantes. Siempre se había reunido allí con Uub y Goten, en los buenos momentos y en los malos.

Había acudido allí cuando Pan y él habían descubierto que estaba embarazada y ambos sintieron que el mundo se les caía encima. Allí brindaron por la boda unos meses más tarde.

Allí habían celebrado el nacimiento de Lucy, de la misma forma que luego celebraron por Susan y Mike y por la pequeña Tiana.

Allí habían celebrado su primer contrato importante con una importante cadena de hoteles.

Allí habían ahogado las penas del divorcio de Uub y Lua, de la misma forma que él había llorado por su divorcio de Pan.

En ese mismo lugar habían consolado a Uub cuando el cuarto tratamiento de fecundación in vitro de Marron no había dado resultado, pero también habían celebrado cuando finalmente Uub les enseñó la primera ecografía de Tiana.

Y allí le había dicho a Goten que estaba bebiendo unas cervezas, cuando le había llamado una hora antes.

- ¿Qué sucede, Trunks? – repitió Uub sentándose frente a él y haciéndole una seña al camarero para que les sirviera tres cervezas – Creí que estabas con Grace.

- No me la nombres – gimió bajando la cabeza y dándole un trago a su botellín

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Goten – ¿Peleaste con Grace?

- Pude haberla matado – confesó

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Uub confundido – ¿La golpeaste?

- Claro que no. Pero no porque no hubiese deseado hacerlo. En un momento hubiese pagado para que fuese un hombre y poder partirle su bonita cara.

- Venga, cuenta, ¿qué sucedió?

- Me traicionó. Me engañó como a un idiota.

- ¿Cómo que te traicionó? – preguntó Uub sorprendido – ¿Se acostó con otro tío?

- Ojalá hubiera sido eso. Ojalá se hubiese follado a un regimiento. Yo mismo le hubiese dejado mi cama.

- No entiendo, Trunks – dijo Goten – Explícanos qué sucedió

- Ha intentado embarazarse

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Estaba tomando anticonceptivos y decidió dejarlos hace dos semanas. Pero nunca me lo dijo. Llevo dos semanas follándomela a la ruleta rusa.

- ¿No utilizas condón? – exclamó el rubio sorprendido

- No. La primera vez que me la tiré me dijo que estaba en la píldora y que no le gustaba hacerlo con gomas. Nos hicimos pruebas, ambos estábamos sanos, así que ella se encargaba de la protección.

- Sabes Trunks que esas cosas fallan

- Lo sé, Goten, vaya si lo sé. Pero ya no soy un crío y ella tampoco lo es. Pensé que si en algún momento sucedía algo, qué sé yo, que tuviera vómitos, tuviera que tomar antibióticos o simplemente se olvidara alguna píldora, me lo diría y le buscaríamos solución. Me cuidaría yo o si ya era tarde, conseguiríamos la píldora del día después. Qué sé yo. Pero la muy perra dejó la píldora hace dos semanas y no me lo dijo.

- O sea que no te salva ninguna píldora de emergencia

- No – gimió y terminó su cerveza de un trago antes de pedir otra

- ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

- Básicamente, quería embarazarse. Supongo que pensaría que me casaría con ella si sucedía, o al menos nos mudaríamos juntos. Qué sé yo qué coño se le pasó por la cabeza!

- JO-DER! – se quejó Uub.

- Ya lo creo. Les aseguro que no me lo esperaba de ella. Tal vez lo hubiese podido de esperar de July o de Lesly, que eran unas crías tontas, pero Grace parecía mucho más lista que eso.

- Lo parecía – asintió Goten – Y ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Primero esperar que se me pase un poco el cabreo. Después de unos días iré a buscarla para que se haga una prueba. Necesito saber si está embarazada o no.

- Juraría que tienes posibilidades – se burló Uub.

- No es gracioso, Uub. Si fuera por las probabilidades estaría esperando quintillizos. Este fin de semana que Lucy no estaba lo hicimos como conejos.

- Mierda, Trunks. No sé qué decirte.

- Nada, Goten. ¿Qué dirás? No hay nada que decir. Y la muy idiota tuvo el poco tino de compararse con Pan. –les contó dejando caer la cabeza

- ¿Se comparó con Pan? – bufó Uub.

- Sí. Primero quiso insinuar que Pan se hubiese embarazado a propósito. Después me increpó que con Pan no dudara un instante en casarme con ella.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¿Qué iba a decirle? Que con Pan me volvería a casar si quedase embarazada otra vez. Que lo haría una y mil veces y que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado alguna vez en la vida.

- Wow, imagino que no le caería muy bien esa respuesta

- Pues que se fastidie. ¡Todavía no hace dos meses que nos conocemos! – les dijo incapaz de creer la situación que estaba viviendo.

- No sé, Brief, si hay algo que podamos hacer...

- De momento acompañarme con las cervezas y tal vez pedirme un taxi más tarde

- Está hecho – aceptó Uub alzando la mano para llamar la atención del camarero

...

...

...

En ese momento en Vancouver, Pan estaba tumbada en la cama junto a su hija.

- Este viaje está siendo más divertido de lo que yo pensaba – confesó la niña cuando acabó la película que estaban viendo en la habitación del hotel

- ¿De verdad te lo estás pasando bien?

- Sí. Igual no tenemos que visitar más museos – dijo haciéndola reír – Pero papá tenía razón, hay muchas cosas para hacer aquí.

- Es cierto. Derek también te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí – reconoció la niña

- Aún no te gusta Derek ¿verdad?

- Me cae un poco mejor

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – suspiró mirando el techo y la niña rió tumbándose sobre su madre que la abrazó feliz

- ¿Por qué te gusta a ti?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

- No sé. Yo creo que papá es mucho más guapo. Y no lo digo sólo porque es mi papá.

- Ya. Seguro que no.

- ¿Vas a casarte con él? – indagó la niña preocupada

- No me lo ha pedido, cariño.

- ¿Te casarías con él si te lo pidiera?

- No lo sé. Supongo que sí. – reconoció pensativa

-¿Y si papá te lo pidiera antes?

- Lucy... papá está con Grace. Tal vez le pida a ella que se case con él. A ti te gusta mucho Grace, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, pero más me gustaría que se volviese a casar contigo.

- Cariño, creo que deberías dejar de darle vueltas a este tema. Sé que te molesta escucharlo, pero son cosas de adultos y deberías dejar que sean los adultos los que se ocupen de esas cosas.

- Ya. Los adultos nunca consultan con los niños pero los niños siempre deben consultar con los adultos.

- Así es la ley – se burló su madre – Cuando los adultos éramos niños también debíamos consultar todo con nuestros padres, así que ahora nos estamos vengando – rió revolviéndole el cabello

- Yo dejaré que mis hijos decidan sobre sus vidas, y también los dejaré que me den su opinión.

- Yo te permito que me des tu opinión, claro que sí. Nunca creas que no te escucho, cielo, lo hago. Te escucho y pienso sobre tu opinión, pero cuando creo que estás equivocada, debo actuar de la forma que yo creo que es correcta.

Lucy la contempló pensativa.

- ¿De verdad escuchas lo que digo?

- Claro que sí, cielo.

- Tendrás hijos con Derek, ¿si te casas con él?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? No, no tendré hijos con Derek.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres tener más hijos?

- ¿Tú quieres tener hermanos?

- Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Tú te arrepientes de haberme tenido a mí?

- ¿Cómo dices eso? – dijo abrazándola – Desde luego que no. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No cambiaría ni uno sólo de los momentos que he vivido contigo. Bueno, – rectificó – tal vez me hubiera gustado que este año no hubiese tenido que reñirte tanto por el colegio. Pero aún así no cambiaría nada. Te amo, Lucy. Más que a nada en el mundo.

- Y ¿entonces por qué no quieres tener más hijos?

- Derek no puede tener hijos – explicó

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tiene un problema difícil de explicar. Intentó tener hijos con su ex mujer pero no pudo tenerlos.

- Quizás ella no podía tenerlos

- Ella sí los tuvo cuando se divorciaron. Dereke se hizo pruebas y no puede tener bebés.

- Oh. ¿Te gustaría tenerlos si pudiera?

- Sí, supongo que sí. Los hijos son lo más maravilloso del mundo.

- Es una pena.

- No quiero que comentes lo que te acabo de contar de Derek, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es algo triste para él y no quiere que todo el mundo lo sepa. ¿Lo prometes?

- Sí, lo prometo.

- Confío en ti, Lucy – dijo arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan sincera

- No diré nada – aseguró la niña. – Tal vez deberías casarte con papá. Él sí puede tener bebés – insistió

- Ya. Papá tal vez los tenga con Grace – dijo sintiendo estrujarse su corazón

Por motivos diferentes, pero aún a casi 200 km de distancia, Pan y Trunks no podían dejar de imaginar un pequeño bebé con el cabello lila de Trunks y los ojos verdes de Grace.

* * *

_Continuara..._

_¡Gracias por los reviews! :)_


	15. Chapter 21-22

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 21

El viernes siguiente Grace se pasó por el despacho. Estaba demacrada y desaliñada. Oscuras marcas subrayaban sus ojos verdes.

- Buenas tardes, Grace – la saludó Trunks con frialdad – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo – sollozó la chica cuando se sentó frente a Trunks.

- Tú dirás

La chica abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre que le pasó a Trunks dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó él sin levantar el sobre

- Ábrelo – pidió ella – Necesito que lo veas

Trunks tomó el sobre y sacó el informe que había dentro, con fecha del día anterior. Era de una clínica médica.

- Qué significa esto, ¿Grace?

- Ayer estuve en la clínica. Me hice las pruebas. No estoy embarazada.

- Ya veo. ¿Por qué me traes esto a mí?

- Porque sé que me equivoqué y quiero arreglarlo. Quiero que estés tranquilo de que no estoy embarazada. Para confirmarlo ayer me vino el período.

- Muy bien. Si está claro que no estás embarazada, entonces no hay nada más que hablar.

- Necesito que me perdones, Trunks. – rogó la chica soltando el llanto

- Lo siento, Grace, pero es tarde. Me engañaste. Quisiste atraparme engañándome. Eso es suficiente para mí.

- Podemos empezar de nuevo, Trunks. Dame una oportunidad. Ya ves, no estoy embarazada. Olvidémonos de todo esto y empecemos de nuevo, por favor.

- Lo siento, Grace. El hecho de que no estés embarazada no cambia que me hayas mentido.

- ¡Lo siento! – gritó la joven desesperada – ¡Lo siento! ¿Cómo debo decírtelo? Me equivoqué.

- Ya lo creo que te equivocaste

- ¿No puedes perdonarme?

- Va más allá de eso, Grace. Tú lo dijiste. Tú quieres tener hijos y yo estoy seguro de no querer tener hijos en este momento y en esta relación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "en esta relación"? – indagó la chica con suspicacia

- Que no quiero tener hijos con alguien a quien apenas conozco.

- Pero si siguiéramos juntos podríamos conocernos más. Yo sé que quiero estar contigo, Trunks. Te amo.

- Lo siento, Grace. Tú necesitas algo más serio de lo que yo estoy dispuesto a darte ahora mismo – confesó

- Puedo esperar – rogó ella – Puedo esperar a que estés preparado

- Lo siento, Grace. No sé si algún día lo estaré. No voy a hacerte perder el tiempo.

- Pero pensé que estábamos bien.

- Lo estábamos. Pero evidentemente estábamos mirando hacia futuros diferentes.

- Pero tu hija me adora y yo a ella.

- Lo sé, y eso es lo más duro para mí. Pero no me gusta que me manipulen. Me intentaste manipular buscando embarazarte y ahora parece que intentaras manipularme con Lucy para que siga contigo. Lo siento, pero no voy a aceptarlo.

- Trunks, por favor – rogó la chica llorando

- Lo siento – repitió y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla – Deberías irte, Grace.

- No puedes hacerme esto, Trunks.

- Lo siento, Grace

Sin decir más, la chica se levantó de su asiento y se marchó. Trunks cerró la puerta tras ella, molesto.

Trunks pasó a recoger a Lucy el domingo por la mañana. Habían vuelto de Vancouver el día anterior y había hablado con su hija organizando para pasar juntos el domingo.

- Hola, cielo – la abrazó cuando ésta abrió la puerta – No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos – dijo contra su pelo

- Y yo, papi

- ¿Te divertiste?

- Muchísimo, Vancouver es genial. Fuimos a todos los lugares que tú me dijiste. Me encantó.

- ¡Qué bueno, cariño! Me alegro muchísimo.

Pan sonreía ante el entusiasmo de su hija, de pie detrás de ella.

- Hola, Kat – la saludó él sin soltar a la pequeña – ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

- No tan descansadas como deberían ser las vacaciones pero bien. – sonrió

- Iremos a comer a casa de mis padres

- Perfecto

- Si no tienes planes, me gustaría que Lucy se quedara conmigo hasta el martes.

- Me parece bien – aceptó ella

- Lucy, ¿qué tal si preparas tu maleta mientras hablo algo con mamá?

- Vale – dijo la niña y corrió a su habitación

Pan lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – ofreció

- Agua estaría bien

- Pasa y sírvete. Estaba en el jardín, ven.

Fueron hasta el jardín y Trunks se sentó en la tumbona mientras Pan se colocaba los guantes y llenaba de tierra unas macetas.

La observó fascinado. La luz del sol matinal arrancaba destellos negros de sus cabellos.

- Aún te dedicas a la jardinería – dijo dándole un trago a su botellín de agua

- Eso es mucho decir – sonrió ella – Pero estas plantas requerían cuidados intensivos. Y tú, cuéntame, ¿de qué me querías hablar?

Trunks suspiró antes de hablar.

- He roto con Grace – soltó de una vez

Pan lo miró sorprendida, antes de quitarse los guantes y sentarse a su lado.

- Oh, Trunks – se lamentó – Lo siento, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Lo único que me preocupa es tener que decírselo a Lucy. Ya sabes que le gustaba Grace.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no creo que debas preocuparte por Lucy. Ella lo entenderá. Pero y tú ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Me engañó.

- Oh – lo miró con sorpresa dando un respingo en su asiento – ¿De verdad? Nunca lo hubiera podido imaginar.

- No es que se liara con alguien más

- Ah,¿ no?

- No. Pretendía quedarse embarazada a mis espaldas. – explicó

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Eso, exactamente. Dejó de protegerse sin comunicármelo.

- Oh. ¿Está embarazada? – preguntó temerosa

- No, pero lo intentó.

- Oh, Trunks, lo siento mucho. ¿No crees que puedas perdonarla?

- No quiero hacerlo.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? Creí que estabas enamorado de ella.

Trunks la observó sarcástico.

- Sabes que no estaba enamorado de ella

Pan se sonrojó y se levantó de su asiento para volver a ponerse los guantes y hundir las manos en la maceta, evitando mirarle.

- Creí que te estabas enamorando de ella

- Te equivocaste

- Lo siento, Trunks.

- Yo también. Hubiese querido que funcionase pero debo reconocer que me estaba engañando. No quería tener algo más serio con ella. – reconoció – Ni con nadie – agregó

- ¿Se lo dirás a Lucy hoy?

- Sí. No quiero esperar. El próximo fin de semana nos vamos a Hawai y Grace no vendrá con nosotros.

- Me parece lo mejor.

- Y a mí.

Trunks bebió en silencio viendo a Pan transplantar una planta pequeña de un tiesto a otro más grande.

Sin dudas se había estado engañando al pensar que podría tener algo serio con Grace. No quería nada serio con nadie. Sólo con Pan y eso era imposible para ellos.

- ¿Qué tal Lucy con Derek? – preguntó después de un momento

- Oh, bien. Parece que un poco mejor, aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones.

- ¿Logró hacerla visitar museos?

- Sí, pero se llevaron bastante mejor cuando Derek se relajó y dejó de insistir.

La niña llegó en ese momento cargada con su maleta y se despidieron de Pan antes de marchar.

Lucy se tomó bastante bien la ruptura de su padre. Le gustaba Grace pero con tantos planes que tenía para las próximas semanas, entre las vacaciones en Hawai y su viaje a París, no tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparse por la relación de su padre con su novia.

Aunque dolía, Trunks tuvo que reconocer, que tras tantos noviazgos rotos en los últimos años, a la niña no le fue difícil acostumbrarse.

Para cuando el viernes siguiente se subió con su padre al avión con destino Honolulu, Grace ya era historia.

Derek esperaba a Pan en su coche, cuando ella llegó a casa de vuelta desde el aeropuerto.

- Hola, Derek, no te esperaba – confesó cuando él se acercó a ella

- Pensé que ahora que al fin Luciana no está, podríamos pasar un tiempo a solas.

- No sé si me gusta mucho eso de "al fin Luciana no está" pero entra – dijo abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar – ¿Has cenado?

- No – contestó abrazándola por la cintura – Pero creo que no quiero cenar

- Ah, no – se burló ella recostándose contra él – ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

- Tal vez podrías invitarme a subir a tu habitación – sugirió

- ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación, Derek? – ofreció divertida

- Será un placer.

...

...

...

Pan dormitaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo del hombre, después de haber hecho el amor con una intensidad irreconocible en su novio.

- Tengo que viajar a Nueva York – le informó él

- ¿A Nueva York? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

- Me iré el próximo viernes.

- Oh, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

- No lo sé. Un par de semanas o tres.

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- El lunes próximo van a intervenir a mi madre

- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó irguiéndose recostada sobre un codo

- No es nada grave, pero van a ponerle una prótesis de cadera. – Pan asintió comprendiendo – Estará de 8 a 10 días ingresada y luego la recuperación en casa, que puede llevarle un par de semanas. Al menos cuando necesita más ayuda.

- Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – ofreció

- Oh, no, querida, no hace falta. Tú tienes que trabajar.

- Lo sé, pero podría pedir unos días.

- No, de verdad que no es necesario. Además ya habrá regresado Luciana para entonces.

- Eso no es problema. Trunks puede quedarse con ella, o mis padres. De todas formas también está el viaje a París. Podría ir al menos los fines de semana.

- Gracias, Pan. Lo hablaré con mi madre y te diré – aceptó al fin

Durante la semana le dijo que de momento no hacía falta que le acompañase, ya que sería mejor que se quedara a esperar que Lucy volviera de las vacaciones. Aunque tal vez podría visitarlo cuando la niña estuviera en París.

Para cuando el viernes siguiente cogió su vuelo a Nueva York, había dormido en casa de Pan cada noche

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 22

- ¡Mami! – gritó Lucy cuando vio a su madre esperándola en el hall del aeropuerto

- ¡Hola, cielo! – sonrió abrazando a su hija con cariño – ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste?

- Muchísimo. Nos habría gustado que vinieras con nosotros – confesó la niña mirando a su padre que llegó hasta ellas con las maletas

- Hola, Pan – la saludó

- Hola, Trunks. ¿Cómo estás?

- Agotado – sonrió

- Estan muy morenos. Estoy muy envidiosa – rió caminando junto a Lucy hacia la puerta de salida

- Hemos ido muchísimo a la playa. ¡Papá me enseñó surfear! – explicó la niña entusiasmada

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y eres buena?

- Buenísima, verdad, ¿papá?

- Sin dudas eres mucho mejor que mamá – rió él ganándose que Pan le sacara la lengua

Pan se ofreció a llevar a Trunks en su coche para que no tuviera que coger un taxi. Cuando llegaron a casa de Trunks, éste ofreció cenar los tres juntos allí y aceptó.

Pidieron pizzas mientras Lucy se duchaba.

Se sentaron en la isla de la cocina con los refrescos que Trunks sirvió.

- Te lo pasaste bien, ¿entonces?

- Mucho

- ¿No echaste de menos que Grace no los haya acompañado? – preguntó cautelosa

- En absoluto

Pan se quedó en silencio intentando interpretar la escueta respuesta de Trunks.

- Y ¿tu novio? – preguntó él despectivo

- Ha tenido que viajar a Nueva York

- Y ¿eso por qué?

- Van a intervenir a su madre. Una prótesis de cadera.

- ¿No te pidió que le acompañaras? – preguntó dándole un trago a su refresco

- No – aceptó ruborizándose – En realidad me ofrecí a hacerlo pero me dijo que no era necesario. Tal vez viaje en el transcurso de las próximas semanas, cuando Lucy esté en París.

- ¿Derek es de Nueva York?

- Sí.

- Y ¿cuánto hace que vive en Seattle?

- Se vino aquí después de su divorcio.

- Oh – sonrió Trunks petulante – Su ex mujer aún vive en Nueva York – aventuró

- A dónde quieres llegar, ¿Trunks?

- ¿Yo? – dijo con la mano en el pecho fingiendo indignación – ¿A dónde querría llegar? Sólo estábamos hablando, Pan. Tal vez hay algo que te preocupa.

- En absoluto. Sé quién es Derek.

- Ya, no lo dudo – sonrió él y el timbre le obligó a callar.

Lucy llevaba ya más de una semana en París cuando Pan por fin cogió su vuelo a Nueva York.

...

...

...

Derek ya estaba en casa de su madre quien se recuperaba rápidamente.

Pan había insistido con ir Nueva York durante las dos semanas anteriores pero él siempre le había dado largas al asunto.

Finalmente compró su billete y le envió un sms a Derek diciéndole la hora en que llegaba su vuelo.

Derek la esperaba en el hall del aeropuerto.

- Pan – le saludó nervioso – ¿Cómo te decidiste a venir? Creí haberte dicho que no hacía falta. Yo pensaba volver a Seattle el lunes.

- Lo sé. Espero que no te moleste.

- No, claro que no me molesta.

- Es que es tu madre, Derek. Mi suegra. – sonrió – No me parecía correcto no venir a visitarla cuando está convaleciente.

- Ya. Pero no hace falta. Tiene mucha gente cuidando de ella. – le informó cuando subían al taxi a las afueras del aeropuerto – ¿Tienes alguna hotel ya reservado? – preguntó ganándose una mirada sorprendida

- Mmm, no, en realidad. No sé, pensé que me quedaría contigo.

- Claro, es que, yo estoy quedándome en el departamento de mi madre ahora mismo.

- Entiendo – dijo aunque no era verdad

- Es que, hay mucha gente allí, ya sabes.

- No, no lo sé. Pensé que tú tenías que quedarte con ella porque estaba sola.

- En realidad tiene una enfermera por las noches, y otra por el día. Por cualquier cosa además está...Mabel – dijo claramente incómodo – y yo mismo

- ¿Mabel? ¿Tu ex mujer?

- Sí.

- ¿Ella está quedándose en casa de tu madre? – inquirió

- Sí. Ya te lo había dicho. Mi madre la considera una hija.

- Oh. Y ¿su marido?

- Se divorció de Louise hace ya un par de años.

- ¿O sea que tú te quedas en casa de tu madre con tu ex esposa?

- Bueno, no nos quedamos juntos desde luego, ella tiene su habitación y yo la mía.

- Y yo no puedo compartir tu habitación.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero a mi madre no le caería muy bien. Es un poco anticuada, ya sabes.

- No tan anticuada como para no aceptar que tu ex te pusiera los cuernos

- Pan...

- Está bien, Derek. Llévame a un hotel.

- Hey, no te lo tomes a mal – le dijo después de darle una dirección al taxista

- No me lo tomo a mal, sólo es... raro

- Raro dices tú, la que mantiene una relación increíblemente estrecha con la familia de su ex.

- Tienes razón – aceptó aunque a regañadientes

...

...

...

Pan tomó una habitación en un hotel que quedaba a unas pocas manzanas del departamento de la madre de Derek.

Derek la invitó a cenar para ir después a conocer a su madre, aunque pareció hacerlo a regañadientes.

La madre de Derek estaba sentada en un sillón bastante rígido en el salón del departamento. Una hermosa mujer morena de unos cuarenta años estaba a su lado.

En la alfombra a sus pies, un pequeño jugaba con unos camiones de plástico.

- ¡Hola, tío Derek! – gritó el niño cuando corrió hacia él

Las mujeres se voltearon a verle, y no pudieron disimular sus rostros de sorpresa.

- Por qué no llegaste a cenar, ¿Derek? – preguntó la mujer mayor con autoridad

- Pan acaba de llegar a la ciudad y decidimos cenar fuera

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó sonriente el niño a Pan.

Derek la interrumpió antes de que hablara.

- Ella es mi amiga Pan – la presentó y Pan sonrió al pequeño – Pan, él es Ben, el hijo de Mabel.

- Encantada, Ben – sonrió estrechando la pequeña manito entre las suyas y él niño sonrió con timidez

La mujer que dedujo era Mabel, se levantó y se acercó a ellos, mirándola con una simpatía fingida.

- Buenas noches. Yo soy Mabel – la saludó estirando la mano

- Pan – estrechó su mano

- Ven, Pan. Voy a presentarte a mi madre. – dijo acercándose a la mujer – Mamá, ésta es Pan Son. Pan, ella es mi madre.

- Encantada de conocerla, señora Richardson.

- Igualmente, señorita Son.

- Llámeme Pan, por favor

- Si no le molesta prefiero llamarla señorita Son. Al menos hasta que conozca exactamente su relación con mi hijo – contestó cortante y Pan se estremeció.

Pan miró a Derek indagando en silencio qué le había contado a su madre de ella y de su relación, si es que había explicado algo. Derek ignoró su mirada inquisitiva.

Mabel la invitó a sentarse en el sofá que ella ocupaba mientras Derek se ubicaba en una butaca al lado de su madre.

Hablaron sobre la intervención de la señora Richardson, así como de su increíblemente rápida recuperación.

Derek jugaba con el niño de su ex esposa, hasta que finalmente le acompañó a la cama.

- Beny es un encanto – dijo cuando volvió al salón y se unió a las mujeres

- Lo es – concordó su madre

- Y te adora – sonrió Mabel mirándolo con una expresión que a Pan le revolvió el estómago

- Pan tiene una hija. Luciana. – comentó él – Y me odia – rió

- No te odia – le contradijo Pan – Le cuesta un poco aceptar los cambios.

- ¡Qué va! – dijo él restándole importancia – Me odia. Su padre ha tenido cientos de novias y las ha adorado a todas, pero a mí me odia.

- No es así. Es sólo que está en una edad difícil – explicó terriblemente incómoda

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Cumplió 12 en abril

- Qué edad tiene usted, ¿señorita Son? – preguntó su suegra

- 31

- ¿31? Era muy joven cuando la niña nació

- Sí. Tenía 19.

- ¿19? Se había casado muy joven.

- Me casé dos meses antes de que Luciana naciera – dijo irritada

- ¿Se casó embarazada?

- Sí, lo hice

- Oh. Imagino que habrá sido terriblemente vergonzoso para sus padres – la atacó la mujer

- Nunca me lo hicieron sentir así

- Tal vez no, pero seguramente así fue para ellos

- No creo que yo me sintiera avergonzada si mi hija se casara embarazada

- Desde luego que no – dijo la mujer condescendiente molestándola más aún si era posible – Mabel, querida, me acompañarías a mi habitación, ¿por favor?

- Desde luego que sí, Ruby – dijo la otra levantándose rápidamente para ayudarla

- Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Son. Aunque lamento que no nos vayamos a ver a menudo – sonrió con falsedad

Derek no la miró cuando las mujeres abandonaron la habitación.

- Qué ha sido eso, ¿Derek? – le preguntó obligándolo a mirarla

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo. ¿Por qué tu madre me trata así? ¿No le dijiste que soy tu novia?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Sí? Y ¿por qué me presentaste como una amiga? Y ¿por qué me ha tratado con tan poco respeto?

- Ya te lo había dicho, Pan. Mi madre adora a mi ex.

- ¿Y? Mis padres adoran a Trunks y nunca te han tratado así. Es más, ni siquiera la familia de Trunks te ha tratado así.

- Mejor volvamos a tu hotel, Pan. No me gusta que discutamos aquí – dijo tomándola por el codo para guiarla hasta la puerta

- Y ¿te crees que a mí me interesa discutir contigo? – contestó zafando su brazo del agarre de él

- Basta, Pan, te agradecería que no te comportes de esa forma en casa de mi madre.

- ¿De qué forma? – preguntó irritada

- De esa forma tan tuya

- ¿Qué mierda es esa forma tan mía?

- Lo ves. Esa forma tan basta de comportarte. Ordinaria.

- ¡Encima me estás llamando ordinaria! – gritó cuando alcanzaron la acera y caminaron rumbo a su hotel a cuatro calles de allí.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Pan se cerró tras Derek, tiró su bolso sobre la cama.

- Quiero que te marches, Derek.

- No voy a marcharme – replicó seductor acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda

- Se acabó, Derek – dijo obligándolo a soltarla

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que se acabó. No voy a permitir que una mujer que no sabe nada de mí ni de mi vida, venga a hablar de mí como si fuera una puta, o como si tuviera que avergonzarme de mi hija. Su doble rasero me indigna.

- ¿Doble rasero?

- ¿Crees que no tiene un doble rasero? – espetó volteándose a mirarle – Tu ex, se acuesta con otros estando casada y es una santa. Yo me acuesto con mi novio, me caso con él, y soy una puta. Si eso no es doble rasero...

- No le hagas caso, Pan.

- Quiero que te vayas, Derek.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque espero algo más de mi pareja. Espero que se ponga de mi lado. Espero que me defienda cuando me agredan. Aunque la persona que me agreda sea su propia madre.

Se alejó de él y fue a la puerta. La abrió completamente y le miró instándole a marcharse.

Cuando Derek volvió a la mañana siguiente, Pan ya había cogido su vuelo de vuelta a casa.

* * *

_Hola, parece que la relación entre Pan y Derek al fin está por terminar n.n ¿Qué pasara ahora?_

_Les agradezco por los reviews._

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Pan le miró sorprendida al abrir la puerta. Vestida sólo con una camiseta que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y unos calcetines blancos que se arrugaban sobre sus pantorrillas estaba exquisita.

_- ¿Trunks? Qué haces tú aquí?_

_- Agradece que soy yo –_ dijo pasando a su lado para entrar

_- Y ¿eso por qué?_

_- Porque si abres la puerta vestida así, según quién esté del otro lado podría pasarte cualquier cosa._

_- Vete al diablo._ – sonrió – ¿_Qué haces aquí?_

_- Nada. Tú estás sola, yo también. Pensé que podíamos cenar juntos. Estoy seguro de que con tu humor de hoy no pensabas cocinar_


	16. Chapter 23-24

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 23

- ¿Pan? – preguntó Trunks extrañado al ver el número de su ex mujer en el identificador de su teléfono móvil

- Hola, Trunks.

- No ¿estabas en Nueva York?

- He vuelto hoy

- Te marchaste ayer

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – espetó molesta

- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó al escuchar el tono irritado de su voz – ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió?

- Estoy segura de que lo imaginas. Peleé con Derek. Es un capullo gilipollas. – Trunks no pudo evitar carcajearse

- Pues no hacía falta que volases a Nueva York para averiguarlo. Si me lo hubieses preguntado a mí te lo podía haber dicho sin cobrarte nada

- Vete al carajo, Trunks. Quería saber si hablaste con Lucy ayer.

- Sí, le dije que volvería a llamarla el sábado

- ¿Cómo está?

- Insoportablemente gabacha. Seguro que volverá con boina y un pañuelito rojo anudado al cuello. – la hizo reír – ¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió?

Pan suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá.

- La ex mujer de Derek está cuidando de su madre. Viven los tres en el mismo departamento con el hijo de la mujer.

- Es un idiota

- Pero lo que más me molestó es que su madre me faltara al respeto completamente y el imbécil de Derek no me defendiera

- Lo siento, cariño. ¿Quieres que vaya y le de unas hostias a esa mujer?

- No hace falta.

- ¿Estás en casa ahora?

- Sí. Había pedido dos días libres en la editorial así que hoy y mañana me quedaré en casa lamiéndome las heridas – bromeó

- Mmm, suena tentador... ¿quieres que te ayude?

- Vete al diablo, Brief. Te veré el sábado cuando vengas para llamar a Lucy.

- Allí estaré, cariño. Nos vemos.

Trunks y ella solían juntarse para llamar a la niña ya que en el colegio donde se alojaba no eran muy pacientes con el hecho de que los niños recibieran demasiadas llamadas. Por esa razón Trunks pensaba ir a casa de Pan ese sábado.

Pero cuando salió de la oficina, decidió cambiar sus planes. Pasó por el restaurante chino favorito de Pan, compró comida y se presentó en la casa de su ex mujer.

Pan le miró sorprendida al abrir la puerta. Vestida sólo con una camiseta que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y unos calcetines blancos que se arrugaban sobre sus pantorrillas estaba exquisita.

- ¿Trunks? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Agradece que soy yo – dijo pasando a su lado para entrar

- Y ¿eso por qué?

- Porque si abres la puerta vestida así, según quién esté del otro lado podría pasarte cualquier cosa.

- Vete al diablo. – sonrió – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada. Tú estás sola, yo también. Pensé que podíamos cenar juntos. Estoy seguro de que con tu humor de hoy no pensabas cocinar.

- Tienes razón – reconoció

- He ido al chino – dijo dejando las cajas sobre la mesa

- Mmm, hace años que no como del chino.

- ¿No? Antes comíamos al menos una vez a la semana

- Lo sé – aceptó investigando el contenido de las cajas – Derek odia la comida china

- Prohibido ese nombre

Pan sonrió sacando dos platos de la alacena. Pusieron la mesa juntos y se sentaron a cenar.

Dieron buena cuenta de la cena y decidieron ver una película mientras se bebían el café con sus galletas de la fortuna.

- ¿Qué quieres ver? – preguntó Pan.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Mmm, no sé. – dijo ella mirando la estantería de los DVD – "Cadena de favores", ¿la has visto?

- No, y ¿tú? – dijo sirviendo el café antes de dejarse caer en el sofá

- Aún no. Según las críticas es buena

- Venga, pon esa

Se sentaron mientras pasaban los créditos de la película. Trunks puso frente a ella su mano con las dos galletas sobre la palma.

- Elige

Cogió una galleta y la partió para sacar su leyenda.

- Deja entrar en tu vida a quien la llenará de luz y toma la decisión de alejarte de lo que te hace daño. – leyó en voz alta y le miró ruborizándose – ¿La tuya?

Trunks abrió su galleta y sonrió al leer.

- Es un buen momento para declarar amor

Se observaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Pan giró su cabeza hacia el televisor.

La película era buena, muy buena en realidad, pero Trunks no pudo prestar la debida atención más allá de la primer hora cuando Pan subió las piernas en el sofá y se recostó contra él.

Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la mantuvo a su lado durante la hora siguiente.

Pan lloraba desconsolada cuando los créditos finales aparecieron.

- Hey, cariño – dijo atrayéndola a sus brazos consoladoramente – Es sólo una película

- Lo sé – reconoció intentando limpiar sus lágrimas – Pero es tan triste

- Ven aquí – sonrió él acariciándola suavemente

Su olor la embriagó. Cerró los ojos recostándose contra él y se emborrachó con su olor único y personal.

Escondió el rostro en el cuello de él y se maravilló sintiendo la tibia calidez masculina. Presa de las emociones se estiró y posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Trunks besándolo suavemente.

Bajo sus labios, el pulso de Trunks se aceleró y la acercó más a él a la vez que tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a la mujer.

Pan llevó una mano al cuello de Trunks para rodearlo y enredar los dedos en los violetas cabellos, a la vez que recorría su mandíbula con la lengua.

Embriagado, Trunks la levantó y la sentó en su regazo a la vez que llevaba su boca a la de ella y la besaba con pasión.

Pan perdió el dominio de sus actos y tiró de la camisa de Trunks con febril necesidad, hasta quitársela por la cabeza sin apenas desabotonarla. Trunks correspondió arrancándole la camiseta.

Sin dejar de besarle, Pan abrió la cremallera de los pantalones de Trunks y la firme erección saltó frente a ella. Llevó sus dedos al brillante miembro acariciándolo.

- ¿Estás segura, Pan? – susurró Trunks contra sus labios mientras cogía la mano de Pan deteniendo su asedio

- No, pero no quiero pensarlo – confesó

- Entonces no lo pienses, cariño – aceptó él soltando su mano

Sin preámbulo, hizo a un lado las braguitas de encaje y coló dos dedos en la húmeda vagina.

- Dios, Trunks. Te deseo tanto – confesó dando un respingo al sentir su invasión

- No tanto como yo, mi amor – aseguró él retirando sus dedos para reemplazarlos por su pene enhiesto

La penetró lentamente deleitándose con cada milímetro conquistado, y por fin se sintió en casa cuando la tuvo empalada hasta la empuñadura.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – suspiró – Dame un minuto, cariño. Necesito sentirte así... – dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás y apretando su torso desnudo contra él

- Se siente tan bien tenerte dentro mío – susurró con el rostro escondido en su cuello.

Tras sólo unos instantes, Trunks llevó las manos a la cintura de ella para ayudarla a moverse sobre él.

Pan lo cabalgó primero suavemente, pero poco a poco fue incrementando la velocidad completamente ansiosa y desenfrenada.

- Dios, Pan, si vas tan rápido voy a correrme...

Trunks la embistió con ritmo más fuerte y cuando sintió que no tardaría mucho en correrse llevó la mano al henchido clítoris para acariciarlo ansioso, provocándole un orgasmo extenuante. Se corrió en su interior cuando las contracciones en la vagina de Pan lo exprimieron.

Sin salirse de su interior se quedaron sobre el sofá intentando recuperarse. Pan se adormeció bajo el efecto sedante de su orgasmo.

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 24**

Trunks se levantó con la chica entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó adormilada

- Shh – la tranquilizó sin soltarla – Vamos a la cama…

Se dirigió a la habitación que habían compartido durante años y la tumbó sobre la cama, después de mover las mantas.

Le quitó las bragas antes de desnudarse y tumbarse a su lado.

Somnolienta, Pan se recostó sobre su pecho y se durmió. Estuvo sosteniéndola pensativo durante horas antes de dormirse por fin.

Se despertó muy temprano a la mañana con el cuerpo de la mujer que había amado durante toda su vida, recostado desnudo junto a él.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué sucedería ahora. La amaba y ella a él, estaba seguro de eso. Pero también estaba seguro de lo terca que podía llegar a ser su mujer.

Sabía que ella estaba enfadada con Derek, y que probablemente lo sucedido fuese en respuesta a ese enfado, pero, ¡qué coño!, él ya tenía un punto de partida para recuperar a su mujer, y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Faltaban tres días para que el remilgado novio de su ex volviera de Nueva York, y él iba a aprovechar esos tres días haciendo que su mujer se replanteara su relación.

Iba a dar pelea. Iba a luchar por ella. Estaba decidido.

Se alejó de ella para ir al baño. Su primera intención era ducharse y bajar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para Pan, pero cuando se acercó al lavabo para lavarse los dientes, se quedó petrificado.

Allí, sobre el mármol negro del lavatorio, estaba la caja plateada que tan bien conocía.

La acarició pensativo antes de abrirla. Perfectamente ordenados encontró los juguetitos eróticos que Pan y él habían adquirido a lo largo de los años.

Los recorrió uno a uno con los dedos antes de decidirse.

...

Inconscientemente Pan bajó su mano sobre el vientre intentando alcanzar el origen de su tormento.

- Shh – escuchó suavemente – No querrás que tenga que utilizar éstas…

Abrió los ojos y vio que de la mano derecha de Trunks colgaban un par de esposas recubiertas de terciopelo rojo.

Estaba completamente desnuda acostada sobre la cama con las piernas ligeramente separadas.

Trunks estaba sentado a su lado desnudo también, con su impresionante erección sobresaliendo en su regazo. Su mano izquierda se perdía entre los muslos de ella.

Sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo.

El dedo de Trunks llevaba puesto el pequeño dedal vibrador que habían comprado en uno de sus viajes a Miami, y con él atormentaba su clítoris, introduciéndose en su vagina por momentos, para alcanzar su punto G.

- Te gusta, ¿nena? – dijo con voz ronca

- Demasiado – confesó separando más las piernas

- Qué quieres que te haga, ¿Pan?

- Todo – rogó y él rió

Sin alejar el vibrador de su cuerpo, Trunks estiró su otra mano hasta la caja que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Cogió el bote de lubricante y se lo pasó a ella. Luego sacó de la caja el delfín, el consolador favorito de su mujer y le instó a lubricarlo.

Cogiendo el consolador lubricado se situó de rodillas entre las piernas femeninas. Mientras su dedo vibrador masajeaba su clítoris, introdujo el consolador en el dilatado y húmedo canal.

- Oh, Trunks – gimió ella alzando las caderas para profundizar la penetración – Creo que no duraré mucho...

- Dime cómo lo quieres, nena

- Tal como lo estás haciendo – dijo complacida con el vaivén cadencioso que Trunks le imprimía al delfín.

Su erección latía frente a él excitada por los gemidos y jadeos de la mujer. Las manos de Pan se cerraron en puños sobre las sábanas cuando plantó en el colchón los talones. Alzó las caderas mientras las contracciones de su vagina succionaban al animalito hacia su interior.

Gritó fuertemente cuando alcanzó un clímax que la dejó completamente extenuada.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama cuando con suavidad Trunks retiró los juguetitos de su interior.

Feliz por haberla dejado satisfecha, Trunks se tumbó a su lado.

Apoyado sobre el codo la observaba pasando los dedos por su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien? – murmuró

- Creo que estoy en el cielo

- El cielo es demasiado casto como para que se hagan estas cosas – ronroneó él bajando a besar su rostro

- Entonces no debería llamarse cielo – aseveró ella enredando los brazos en su cuello y tirando de él hacia ella

Lo besó mientras restregaba sus pechos contra él. Bajó una mano hasta alcanzar su miembro y lo acarició con suavidad.

- Mmm, ¿crees que puedo hacer algo por ti? – ofreció contra sus labios

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

- Tal vez podría saborearte – dijo haciéndolo estremecer

- Me encantaría – confesó excitado

Lo empujó suavemente hasta dejarlo recostado sobre su espalda y se tumbó sobre él. Se puso a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y descendió por su pecho y su vientre recorriéndolo con la lengua y los labios.

La respiración de Trunks fue volviéndose más agitada a medida que los labios de Pan se acercaban a su miembro erecto.

- Mmm... – se relamió la chica cuando alcanzó la punta del firme pene donde descansaba una reluciente gota de líquido preseminal.

Pasó la lengua sobre ella saboreándola.

- Pan...– gimió excitado

Pan tomó el miembro entre sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca. Separó los labios lentamente para introducirlo dentro suyo dejando a sus dientes recorrerlo con suavidad.

Poco a poco fue sorbiéndolo y degustándolo, mientras su mano subía y bajaba por el falo.

Por momentos lo introducía más profundamente relajando su boca para tomarlo en su interior. Las manos de Trunks apretaban las sábanas bajo él.

- Mmm, Pan... necesito follarte...

- Hazlo – dijo separándose sólo un momento

Las manos de Trunks fueron a su cabeza sosteniéndola contra él, a la vez que ella relajaba su garganta para poder acogerlo más profundamente.

Comenzó a embestirla ansioso gimiendo y jadeando hasta explotar en su tibio interior y descargar su simiente contra el fondo de su garganta, con un grito ensordecedor.

Pan lo succionó y lo degustó tragando ávidamente su semilla, mientras con sus dedos apretaba sus testículos exprimiéndolo para ella.

Tiró de ella por sus axilas hasta tenerla acostada sobre su cuerpo.

- Te amo, Pan – murmuró besando su coronilla mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Volvieron a dormirse completamente exhaustos.

...

Pan despertó recostada sobre el cuerpo de Trunks que la rodeaba con sus brazos. Era una sensación extraña pero maravillosa y se negó a analizarla. Trunks dormía cuando el estómago de ella gruñó. Se sonrió y se separó lentamente de él.

Estaba sentándose en la cama cuando la mano de Trunks aferró su muñeca.

- No te vayas... – rogó en un susurro tirando de ella para dejarla caer nuevamente sobre él

Pan rió y besó su mandíbula áspera por la incipiente barba.

- Voy a preparar algo para comer

- No, quédate conmigo

- ¿No tienes hambre? – rió acostándose sobre él

- De ti – le confesó tomándola por las caderas y apretándola contra su cuerpo – Sólo de ti – agregó antes de besarla con ansiedad

- Eres insaciable – rió ella restregándose contra sus ingles

- Contigo sí, completamente

La erección de Trunks golpeaba contra su vientre. Pan llevó su mano hacia él y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Tengo que hacerte el amor otra vez – la voz de Trunks sonó acongojada

- Déjame a mí – pidió ella incorporándose sobre él para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre sus ingles

Tomó el miembro entre sus manos y lo dirigió a su abertura completamente húmeda y caliente. Con una lentitud agobiante descendió sobre él hasta tenerlo completamente en su interior.

Lo montó con ansias mientras las manos de Trunks sobaban sus pechos endurecidos.

El clímax los alcanzó prácticamente juntos y ambos se desplomaron sobre el colchón enredados.

Minutos después el estómago de Pan volvió a gruñir haciéndola reír.

- Tengo que comer – se quejó

- Te prepararé el desayuno – ofreció Trunks haciendo amago de levantarse, pero ella le detuvo

- No. Yo lo haré. ¿Tú no deberías ir al despacho?

- Hoy me tomaré el día libre – sonrió rodeándola con sus brazos

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, creo que me lo he ganado.

-Pan salió de la cama y se acercó al armario para coger ropa, pero Trunks corrió tras ella y la detuvo.

- Desnuda – susurró contra su oído abrazándola por la espalda

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero desnuda

- ¿Quieres que cocine desnuda?

- Cúbrete sólo con un delantal para no quemarte

- Estás loco – rió Pan.

- Verte preparar mis huevos revueltos completamente desnuda me vuelve loco. He rememorado esa imagen durante años – confesó

- Ok – aceptó volteándose a mirarle – Te esperaré en la cocina – dijo contra sus labios

Cuando Trunks bajó veinte minutos después, se encontró a Pan de espaldas a él, frente al fuego preparando los huevos revueltos y el bacon.

Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta completamente excitado. Llevó la mano a su miembro y comenzó a sacudírselo con la vista del cuerpo desnudo de su mujer frente a él, con sólo el lazo del delantal rodeando su cintura.

Pan intuyó su presencia y le miró por encima del hombro. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo masturbarse en la puerta. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su vagina se contrajo al ver colgar de la mano de Trunks las bolas tailandesas que había tenido guardadas en su caja.

Trunks notó su rubor y sonrió levantando la mano enseñándoselas.

- Te excitan, ¿verdad? – Pan asintió – ¿Las quieres? – volvió a asentir y Trunks estiró su mano hacia ella para que se acercara a él.

Pan abandonó el desayuno y se acercó a Trunks. La instó a inclinarse sobre la isla de la cocina y se acercó a sus espaldas.

Pan vio el bote de lubricante que llevaba Trunks y sintió su vagina humedecerse.

Trunks volcó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y lo acercó a la entrada entre sus nalgas. Introdujo primero uno y luego dos dedos humedeciendo el estrecho canal.

La respiración de Pan se aceleró cuando sintió la primera bolita entrar en su cuerpo.

- Relájate, cariño... – pidió él mientras empujaba muy lentamente una a una las bolitas de la cadena

El ceñido conducto se dilataba con la entrada de las bolitas, cada una de mayor tamaño que la anterior. Cuando la décima estuvo en su interior, Pan jadeaba excitada.

Trunks se recostó sobre su espalda.

- ¿Estás preparada? – susurró en su oído dándole un pequeño mordisco a su lóbulo

- Sí, Trunks, por favor – gimió cuando Trunks la penetró

- Cariño, estás tan ceñida... me encanta tenerte a sí – confesó cuando comenzó a embestirla

Arremetió en su interior una y otra vez cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

- Por favor, Trunks. Ahora... – gritó Pan cuando sintió su orgasmo a punto de asaltarla

Sus manos se aferraban al borde de la isla, mientras su ex marido la embestía. Trunks cogió entonces el anillo que sobresalía entre los glúteos femeninos y tiró de él sacando las bolitas una a una, mientras Pan gritaba con desesperación consumida por una sucesión de pequeños orgasmos arrolladores, hasta alcanzar la más alta cumbre.

Las paredes de su vagina se ciñeron contra él con tanta fuerza que no pudo retrasar su convulsión, derramando su semen contra el útero en el momento que la última bolita abandonaba el cuerpo de su mujer.

El increíble orgasmo que alcanzaron esa mañana de viernes, marcó el ritmo que vivieron durante los siguientes tres días, que les tuvieron haciendo el amor, en cada rincón de la casa que habían compartido hasta cinco años atrás.

* * *

_**intentando ponerme al corriente, gracias por sus comentarios...**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo:**_

_- ¿Cómo está tu madre?_

_- Cabreada._

_- ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó intrigada

_- Porque la mandé a paseo por primera vez en mis 43 años_

_- Y ¿eso? –_ dijo sorprendida _– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Le aclaré algunas cosas_

_- ¿Qué cosas?_

_- Le expliqué claramente quién eras tú y qué tipo de relación tenemos. Le dije que te amo y que me importa un pimiento lo que ella opine o tenga que decir._


	17. Chapter 25-26

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 25

Trunks la embestía contra la pared de la ducha, el lunes a la mañana, cuando escucharon el teléfono llamando en la planta baja.

- Teléfono, cielo – gruñó él

- No me importa. No pares por favor – rogó al borde del clímax

- No voy a hacerlo – prometió sin dejar de embestirla.

Se descargó en su interior incapaz de retrasar su orgasmo, mientras frotaba su clítoris con rudeza obligándola a acompañarlo en la caída.

Se vistió con la ropa que llevaba desde el jueves y que había sacado la noche anterior de la secadora.

Bajó a la cocina para preparar café y comer algo antes de marcharse para pasar por su casa antes de ir al despacho. Pan se quedó acabando de vestirse y arreglarse para irse a la editorial.

Habían vivido un fin de semana de ensueño, pero había acabado y tenían que volver a la realidad. Ese lunes Lucy volvía de París por la tarde. Y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera pensarlo, también volvía Derek de Nueva York, y seguramente se pondría en contacto con Pan.

No habían hablado sobre el futuro, ni siquiera sobre el presente. Sólo se habían dedicado a disfrutarse el uno al otro. Pero Trunks no estaba dispuesto a perder a Pan otra vez. Lucharía por ella.

La luz roja parpadeaba en el contestador y Trunks presionó el botón azul mientras el café descendía por la cafetera.

- Pan, - la voz de Derek lo estremeció molesta – ya estoy en casa. Pasaré por ti para comer juntos. Te llamo más tarde.

Trunks se volvió furioso hacia el aparato cuando Pan llegó hasta él, vestida con un formal traje negro de chaqueta y pantalón. Lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tienes un mensaje del idiota de Derek – le informó molesto

Pan lo observó sorprendida.

- ¿Has escuchado mis mensajes?

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para escuchar mis mensajes?

- Lo siento. El contestador parpadeaba...

- ¿Y? ¿A ti qué te importa? Es mi casa, Trunks.

- ¿Qué? – la observó sorprendido

- Es mi casa. Tú no vives aquí. No tienes derecho a escuchar mis mensajes.

- ¿No tengo derecho? ¿Vas a decirme que después de estos tres días no tengo derecho alguno?

- ¿Acaso te crees que porque hayamos estado follando como animales algo va a cambiar?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – gritó acercándose a ella amenazador

- Lo que has escuchado. Todo sigue igual, Trunks. Seguimos divorciados.

- No estás diciendo eso – murmuró mirándola dolido

- Desde luego que sí.

- No hagas esto, Pan. – rogó – Tú me amas, cariño. Yo te amo a ti.

- Esto no va de amor, Trunks. No te confundas, fue sexo, lujuria, nada más

- Mientes – aseguró acercándose a ella para rodearla con sus brazos

- Deberías irte, Trunks. – pidió separándose de él

- No voy a dejar esto así, Pan. Dime, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

- No lo sé, Trunks. Tengo que pensar. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar?

- ¡TODO! – gritó – Todo, Trunks. Yo tenía una vida hasta hace cuatro días. No puedo tirarla por la borda así como así.

- No puedes pretender que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros

- No es lo que he dicho. He dicho que necesito pensar, por favor.

Trunks se pasó las manos por la cabeza exasperado, desordenando sus cabellos.

- De acuerdo. Me voy. Pero esto no se ha terminado. Voy a pelear por ti, Pan. Te amo y no voy a perderte otra vez. – dijo amenazador contra su rostro

Besó su frente y se volteó rumbo a la puerta.

Pan se dejó caer sobre una silla de la cocina cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Puso en marcha el contestador y escuchó el mensaje de Derek.

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y lloró.

Trunks daba vueltas por su despacho como un león enjaulado. No podía creer cómo había acabado su maravilloso fin de semana con su mujer.

Tenía que recuperarla, tenía que convencerla de que estaban bien juntos, de que no había forma de que pudieran vivir separados. Había creído que sería fácil pero se había equivocado.

Todo el tiempo había estado seguro de que la forma en que Pan se había entregado a él era la prueba de que tenía una oportunidad. Pero ahora, alejado de ella y sabiendo que Derek había vuelto, tenía pánico, otra vez.

Sara hizo pasar a Derek antes de irse a comer.

- Hola, Derek – le saludó con frialdad desde detrás de su escritorio

Él sonrió comprendiendo la magnitud del malestar de su chica.

- Buenos días, Pan – saludó y se sentó frente a ella mirándola en silencio

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó incómoda ante el silencio

- Ayer a última hora de la noche, pero me pareció muy tarde para pasarme por tu casa.

Pan agradeció internamente que no lo hubiera hecho o se la habría encontrado desnuda en su casa junto a su ex marido. El día anterior no se habían puesto ropa en todo el día.

Era una costumbre que habían adquirido cuando estaban casados. Elegían un día al mes, al que denominaban "Naked Day", el día desnudo. Esperaban que Lucy pasara en casa de alguno de sus abuelos o tíos y ellos aprovechaban para no vestir prenda alguna durante todo el día.

- Pensé que no regresarías hasta hoy.

- Adelanté mi regreso

- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- Cabreada.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigada

- Porque la mandé a paseo por primera vez en mis 43 años

- ¿Y eso? – dijo sorprendida – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Le aclaré algunas cosas

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Le expliqué claramente quién eras tú y qué tipo de relación tenemos. Le dije que te amo y que me importa un pimiento lo que ella opine o tenga que decir.

- Wow – exclamó atónita

Derek se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, girando su asiento para dejarla frente a él.

Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y cogió sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

- Te amo, Pan. Quiero estar contigo y no me importa si mi madre o tu hija lo aceptan o no. Quiero que tengamos una vida juntos. Quiero que formemos nuestra propia familia – explicó

Del bolsillo de su americana sacó una cajita forrada de terciopelo negro y la abrió frente a sus ojos.

- No podré darte hijos pero formaremos una familia, tú, Luciana y yo. Te amo, Pan y quiero que te cases conmigo.

Derek sacó el anillo de su soporte y sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Pan lo deslizó por su dedo.

Pan no pudo responder, atontada por la situación. Derek se irguió y la atrajo hacia él para besar sus labios con pasión.

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 26

Pan no contestó a las llamadas de Trunks. Cuando Cashmere le comunicó por cuarta vez en el día que le tenía en línea, le pidió que le dijera que estaba ocupada y que se verían en el aeropuerto.

Estaba confundida y asustada. Derek y su proposición la habían tomado por sorpresa. Tanto que ni siquiera respondió y él asumió que esa era su aceptación.

Qué iba a decirle a Trunks, era lo que la carcomía.

Derek pasó a recogerla a las seis para ir al aeropuerto. Trunks la miró entre furioso y decepcionado cuando la vio llegar acompañada del hombre.

Pan mantuvo su mano izquierda cuidadosamente escondida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- !Mami, Papi! – gritó Lucy cuando llegó hasta ellos

Pans abrazó a la niña riendo y Trunks hizo lo propio cuando ella la soltó.

Lucy estaba exultante explicándole a los adultos todo su viaje con las palabras surgiendo a borbotones de sus labios.

Cuando caminaban rumbo a la salida Pan rodeó con su brazo a la niña acercándola a ella. Fue entonces que un destello en su mano, llamó la atención de Trunks y lo paralizó.

Llegaron al coche de Pan en el estacionamiento. Lucy se despidió de su padre quien prometió recogerla al día siguiente para que pasara la noche con él.

Lucy y Derek subieron al coche, pero cuando Katniss quiso abrir la puerta del copiloto, Trunks la detuvo.

- Tienes un minuto, ¿Pan? – dijo entre dientes.

Pan lo miró aprensiva y cerró la puerta alejándose un poco del coche y quedando de espaldas a éste.

Trunks la cogió por la muñeca la mano que ella escondía en su chaqueta. Pan se sonrojó furiosamente cuando vio los destellos de furia en los ojos azules de su ex marido.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó con lágrimas furiosas en los ojos

- Derek me propuso matrimonio – dijo sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara

- Y ¿le has dicho que sí? – gruñó él

Pan encogió los hombros sin contestar. Trunks clavó su mirada en el rostro rubicundo.

- Le has dicho que sí. ¿No le ha molestado saber que pasaste el fin de semana haciendo el amor conmigo?

- No se lo he dicho

- ¿No se lo has dicho? Pues entonces se lo diré yo

- No lo harás

- ¿Quieres verlo? – amenazó iracundo

- No lo harías. No ganarías nada más que arruinar mi vida. No lo harías. No eres tan ruin.

- ¡Ruin! Yo, ¿ruin? No crees que tú lo eres, maldita sea. ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto, Pan? Te amo, mierda. Te amo y tú a mí. ¿Vas a tirar todo al diablo? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¿Cómo podrás vivir con ello?

- Lo lamento, Trunks. Así están las cosas.

- ¿Así están las cosas? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – gimió y las lágrimas corrieron libres por su rostro

- Lo lamento – dijo ella bajando la mirada antes de voltearse para subir al coche, dejándole de pie estupefacto.

Lucy estaba tan feliz con su viaje que no demostró gran malestar cuando su madre le contó sobre sus planes de boda con Derek.

...

...

...

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks se presentó en la editorial.

- Pan – la saludó cuando Sara lo hizo pasar

- Hola, Trunks

- Tenemos que hablar, Pan – dijo con la voz rota

- No es necesario, Trunks. No nos hagamos más daño – rogó llorosa

- ¿Que no nos hagamos más daño?¿ Crees que casarte con él no nos hará daño? Por favor, Pan, no lo hagas – suplicó sin poder contener el llanto

- Lo siento, Trunks. Quiero hacerlo.

- No quieres casarte con él.

- Es mi novio, Trunks. Quiero hacerlo.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – gritó – Por qué, ¿Pan? No lo amas, no sientes nada por él.

- Le quiero, Trunks. Quiero la seguridad que él me ofrece.

- Yo puedo darte mucho más de lo que él te da.

- Lo siento, Trunks. Necesito tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo? No puedo darte tiempo. Tienes su anillo en tu mano. Si te doy tiempo, cuando menos te des cuenta estarás inmersa en un matrimonio con él. No lo hagas, Pan.

- ¡Por Dios, Trunks! – suplicó escondiendo el rostro en sus manos dejando correr su llanto – He esperado seis años por ti. He esperado durante seis años que me pidieses que me quedara contigo. Y en lugar de hacerlo, has salido con todas las mujeres que se pusieron en tu camino. ¿Crees que no veo la ironía? Nunca has querido volver conmigo. Todo lo contrario. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que tu interés por mí surgió cuando comencé una relación con otra persona? ¿Crees que no he pensado mil veces si soy capaz de darnos una oportunidad? Pero no puedo hacerlo – sollozó – No puedo hacerlo. No puedo estar segura de que no me dejarás cuando deje de ser un desafío.

- Eso son tonterías y lo sabes. Te amo Pan, y lo sabes.

- No sé si es suficiente. Tengo miedo. No quiero quedarme sola. No quiero perder la única oportunidad que tengo de estar con alguien a quien yo le importe.

- ¡Tú me importas! ¡Tú me importas, Pan! Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Eres mi vida. Por favor. Danos una oportunidad, Pan.

- Lo siento, Trunks. No puedo hacerlo, me aterra equivocarme. Él me quiere.

-Yo te amo. Yo te amo y tú a mí. Esto es mucho más fuerte.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Es tu última palabra? – preguntó limpiando su rostro antes de ponerse en pie

No pudo responder. Simplemente se quedó en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

...

...

...

- ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a casarte con Derek? – preguntó Marron entrando en su despacho como una tromba tres días después

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Uub. Trunks se lo dijo ayer cuando le dijo que se va de la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo que se va de la ciudad? – preguntó con ansiedad – ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puede estar en la misma ciudad que tú sabiendo que vas a casarte con otro hombre.

- No puede irse. ¡¿Y Lucy ?! ¡¿No ha pensado en ella?! – gritó

- Volverá dentro de tres semanas. Se va a San Francisco con Louise, por un contrato.

- Trunks nunca se va de la ciudad por contratos.

- Esta vez quiere hacerlo

- No puede hacerlo.

- ¿Vas a casarte con Derek?

- Sí – reconoció en un susurro escondiendo la mirada

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me lo pidió

- ¿Esa es la razón por la que vas a atarte a un hombre que no te conviene? ¿Porque te ha pedido?

- Es mucho más de lo que ha hecho Trunks en todo este tiempo – gritó furiosa

- ¿De eso va todo esto? ¿Te casas con Derek porque Trunks no ha dicho las palabras correctas?

- Estuvimos juntos todo el fin de semana y no me pidió que volviera con él ni una sola vez hasta que supo que Derek me lo había propuesto. No se ha fijado en mí en cinco años hasta que supo que estaba saliendo con Derek. No soy un juguete que un niño de tres años quiere quitarle a otro. No es lo que quiero ser.

- Estás loca – sentenció su amiga – Estás loca y no voy a apoyarte en esto – dijo saliendo de su despacho

- Estoy confundida– confesó en un susurro escondiendo el rostro lloroso entre sus manos, pero su amiga ya no la escuchó

...

...

...

- Estás seguro… ¿Trunks? – preguntó Uub por centésima vez

- Totalmente

- Louise puede hacerse cargo. Quédate. Pelea por ella.

- No voy a hacerlo, Uub.

- Otra vez, ¿Trunks? ¿Otra vez vas a perderla por ser orgulloso y arrogante?

- No, Uub. Esta vez es diferente. Le rogué. Le supliqué y me tiró todo mi amor a la cara.

- Y ya, ¿no? ¿Entonces ya está?

- Basta, Uub. No tengo fuerzas.

Era verdad. No tenía fuerzas. Se sentía triste, decepcionado y traicionado. Pero sobre todo, y eso era lo peor, se sentía derrotado.

En un impulso había decidido viajar a San Francisco con Louise, uno de los publicistas de la agencia. Estaría fuera tres semanas. Tal vez cuando volviera Pan y Derek ya se habrían casado. No tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus planes pero tampoco quería preguntarlos.

Ese día a la noche salió rumbo a San Francisco y durante tres semanas se sumergió en el trabajo, hablando solamente con su hija cada dos días.

...

...

...

Lucy entró en la cocina mientras Pan preparaba el desayuno, tres semanas después.

- Tengo la regla – le informó la niña – ¿Podrás comprarme compresas hoy?

- Claro, cariño. ¿Has buscado en mi lavabo?

- Sí, pero tú tampoco tenías – dijo Lucy sentándose frente a su cuenco de cereales

Pan se sentó frente a la niña haciendo cuentas mentalmente.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

Lucy la observó dudosa.

- Diecisiete. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada – cortó levantándose de su asiento y yendo hasta su habitación.

Cogió la agenda que había en su mesa de noche. Encontró la página que estaba buscando.

"Mierda" pensó sentándose en la cama "dos semanas"

Dos semanas de retraso en su período menstrual.

* * *

_**A ver qué sucede en el próximo. De momento dejo el adelanto:**_

Pan se sentó sintiéndose desgarrada por la frialdad con la que Trunks la trataba aunque en ningún momento se autocompadeció, ya que sabía bien que se lo había ganado.

_- Lo siento, Trunks –_ dijo bajando la mirada _– Sé que me odias y que soy la última persona que deseas ver ahora mismo, y lo entiendo._

_- Ojalá te odiara, Pan –_respondió con desprecio – _Sería tantísimo más fácil_

_- Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca supe qué hacer._– sollozó

_- No me sirven tus lágrimas, Pan. No me sirven cuando veo ese diamante aún en tu dedo._

_**Besos y Abrazos y gracias por los reviews!**_


	18. Chapter 27-28

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 27**

- ¡Pan! – la saludó Cloe emocionada – ¡Cariño! ¡Hacía siglos que no te veía! ¿Cómo estás cielo? No haces buena cara – dijo la mujer cuando la abrazó con cariño

- Hola, Cloe. No he dormido bien – explicó intentando tener una excusa para su rostro ceniciento

Hacía sólo una hora, en el baño de la editorial se había hecho la prueba de embarazo. El palito de plástico con su resultado positivo parecía quemar desde el sobre en el que estaba envuelto dentro de su bolso.

- Quería ver a Trunks. ¿Crees que tendrá un minuto?

- Claro que sí, querida. Trunks siempre tiene un minuto y más para su familia. Ven – dijo levantándose y caminando por uno de los amplios pasillos – Está en el estudio, pero no le necesitan allí – rió

Cloe abrió la puerta del estudio apenas una rendija y miró dentro. Abrió entonces para dejar pasar a Pan.

En una esquina más alejada vio a Trunks hablando con Uub.

Zarbon, un importante fotógrafo del medio, disparaba sin cesar su cámara. Bloom, una de las tantas ex novias de Trunks, miraba seductora el objetivo vestida con un diminuto bikini dorado, sosteniendo en sus manos una cara botella de perfume francés.

Cloe se acercó a Trunks seguida por Pan.

- Trunks, tienes visitas – dijo y los hombres se voltearon hacia ella

El rostro de Trunks se puso serio de repente, mirándola inexpresivo.

- Hola – saludó tímida – Espero no molestarte. – dijo pero él ni se molestó en responderle

Uub notó la incomodidad de Cloe e intentó distender el ambiente.

- Hola, Pan. ¿Cómo estás? – le saludó besando su mejilla – ¿Qué tal tu cena de cumpleaños?

Pan había cumplido 32 el jueves anterior y había cenado en casa con Lucy, Marron y Bra.

Por primera vez en dieciséis años, Trunks no la había llamado para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, ni le había enviado el ramo de fresias que recibía cada año.

- Muy bien – sonrió dolida al recordar lo que le había faltado ese día – Espero que Marron no llegara muy tarde a casa.

- Oh, no. En absoluto. Un poquitín achispada, eso sí – rió su amigo haciéndola sonreír

Trunks la miraba con profunda seriedad.

- ¿Tendrás un minuto? – le pidió ella girándose hacia él

- Por supuesto – aceptó señalándole la puerta para salir – Te veo luego Uub – la guió hasta su despacho.

Se sentó en su lugar detrás del escritorio y señaló la silla frente a él.

Pan se sentó sintiéndose desgarrada por la frialdad con la que Trunks la trataba aunque en ningún momento se autocompadeció, ya que sabía bien que se lo había ganado.

- Lo siento Trunks – dijo bajando la mirada – Sé que me odias y que soy la última persona que deseas ver ahora mismo, y lo entiendo.

- Ojalá te odiara Pan – respondió con desprecio – Sería tantísimo más fácil

- Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca supe qué hacer. – sollozó

- No me sirven tus lágrimas, Pan. No me sirven cuando veo ese diamante aún en tu dedo.

Pan volteó su mano y miró pensativa el anillo que Derek le había dado. Desde que había visto las dos líneas en el test de embarazo, no había pensado en nada más. Y desde luego, no había pensado en Derek, ni en la boda planeada para el mes siguiente, ni en nada más que no fuese Trunks y su hijo.

- Estoy embarazada – soltó de una vez sin mirarle

Trunks se estremeció en su silla y se quedó sin aire como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.

- Enhorabuena – dijo después de un momento

Pan alzó la vista para mirarle sin comprenderle. Los ojos de Trunks brillaban húmedos.

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – susurró

- Supongo que sí. Y ¿qué piensa Richardson?.

- No se lo he dicho a Derek aún.

- ¿Me lo dices a mí antes que a él? – preguntó sorprendido

- ¡Idiota! – espetó poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su bolso preparada para salir de allí – ¿Por qué crees que te lo digo a ti? ¡Es tuyo idiota! – gruñó y se dirigió a la puerta

Trunks apenas interpretó sus palabras cuando ella cogía el picaporte. Corrió y empujó la puerta cuando la estaba abriendo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó con un hilo de voz

- Que es tuyo

- ¿Estás segura?

- Desde luego que estoy segura, ¿qué te crees?

- No lo sé. Tu novio te pidió matrimonio al día siguiente de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos. Habían mantenido relaciones en esos días, imagino.

- Derek es estéril. – le dijo furiosa – Esa es la razón por la que no tomo precauciones. Nunca lo pensé cuando estuvimos juntos. Fui una tonta, descuidada, pero no lo pensé. – reconoció estremecida recordando cómo habían sido las cosas entre ellos ese fin de semana– Simplemente no lo pensé. Pero no espero nada de ti. Sólo pensé que debías saberlo – dijo tirando nuevamente del picaporte

- Espera, Pan – ordenó volviendo a cerrar la puerta – No puedes soltarme algo así y pretender que no me sorprenda. No me lo esperaba.

- Lo sé – reconoció sintiéndose levemente mareada – Debería sentarme – dijo mirando detrás suyo en busca de un asiento

- Desde luego. Ven, cariño – dijo con dulzura llevándola hasta el sofá que había bajo el ventanal con vistas a la bahía.

Trunks se sentó a su lado, mirándola con un amor que la hacía estremecer. Estiró la mano para apoyarla en su vientre plano.

- Odio tener que esperar para que crezca – rió

- Siempre has sido muy impaciente para ello – recordó cuando estaban esperando a Lucy.

Trunks acariciaba su vientre desde el día mismo que lo supo y se pasó los cuatro primeros meses preguntándole cuándo iba a verla crecer y cuándo él iba a poder sentirla moverse.

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

- Hoy. Me hice una prueba casera. Tengo un retraso de más de dos semanas.

Trunks sonrió feliz cuando Pan le enseñó el test que tenía guardado en su bolso.

- ¿Puedo guardarlo? – le pidió emocionado

- Si así lo deseas.

- Sí, quiero guardarlo. Tú tienes el de Lucy en casa, quiero guardar éste. ¿Cuándo tienes cita con el médico?

- Trunks, lo he descubierto hace una hora.

- Oh, vale. ¿Quieres que llamemos ahora?

- No, aún no – dijo temerosa – Todavía no me he hecho a la idea, no he decidido qué hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó preocupado

- No voy a abortar – le aclaró y Trunks soltó el aire que estaba aguantando – Sabes que no lo haría. Pero necesito pensar.

- ¿Pensar en qué?

- Por Dios, Trunks. No lo compliquemos más, por favor – rogó

- No te estoy entendiendo, Pan.

Ella alzó su mano izquierda enseñándole su anillo de compromiso. Trunks lo observó con irritación.

- YO seré el padre de mi hijo – recalcó entre dientes

- Lo sé

- No me importa si decides seguir adelante con ese ridículo matrimonio. Debes saber que no le permitiré ocupar mi lugar. Yo iré a las consultas médicas, yo seré quien presencie el parto, yo seré quien cuide de mi hijo.

- No pretendo quitártelo, Trunks.

- No podrías hacerlo.

- No quiero discutir, por favor – pidió estremeciéndose cuando el llanto la desbordó

Demasiadas emociones juntas la estaban alterando.

Trunks la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra él.

- Tranquila, cariño, tranquila. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

- Tengo miedo, Trunks. Me siento como si volviese a ser la adolescente que se quedó embarazada de Lucy.

- Shh, cariño. Tranquila. Todo estará bien. Yo me ocuparé de todo, cielo. Tú tienes que estar tranquila.

- Sin dudas cancelaré mi boda con Derek, Trunks, pero eso no significa que tú y yo vayamos a vivir juntos ni nada parecido.

- Shh – la cortó – Ya hablaremos de eso

- No, Trunks – discutió alejándose de él para mirarle – No cambiaré de opinión. Creo que tienes todo el derecho del mundo de ser parte de la vida del bebé y no voy a hacer nada por quitarte ese derecho, pero tampoco voy a pedirte nada, no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Pero un bebé no significa que tú y yo tengamos que volver juntos.

- De acuerdo. Está bien – consintió aunque ambos sabían que no se daría por vencido – Tenemos que hablar con Lucy.

- Trunks, acabo de descubrirlo. No voy a hablar con Lucy aún. No sabría qué decirle

- No es tonta. Sabe cómo se hacen los bebés

- Sí – replicó molesta – Y también sabe que uno debería serle fiel a su pareja

- ¿Te preocupa haberle sido infiel a Derek?

- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa

- No lo amas, Pan. Nunca lo has hecho.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú?

- No quiero sonar arrogante, pero tú me amas a mí.

- Pues sí que suenas arrogante.

- Soy sincero. Tú deberías ser más sincera contigo misma.

- Ya basta. – dijo poniéndose de pie – Debo irme

- Espera – la detuvo – ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé, cielo. Debemos organizarnos. Tenemos que pedir una cita con tu médico. No sé si querrás que lo lleve Vegeta – indagó ya que, al ser Vegeta ginecólogo, era quien había llevado el embarazo de Lucy.

- No lo sé – confesó – Creo que podría ser un poco confuso decirle a tu padre que estoy embarazada de ti

- En algún momento tendremos que decírselo a la familia. También a Lucy. No voy a ocultar a mi hijo, Pan.

- Me pondré en contacto contigo, Trunks. De momento no hay nada que hacer. Primero tengo que hablar con Derek.

- ¿Qué le dirás?

- Aún no lo sé – se lamentó

- No piensas seguir adelante con ese matrimonio – aventuró

- ¿Crees que querrá casarse conmigo después de saber que me acosté contigo?

- No creo que tenga otra oportunidad de conseguir una mujer como tú, así que tal vez no le moleste.

- Eres un idiota – Pan se dirigió a la puerta

- ¿Quieres casarte con él, Pan?

- No lo sé – dijo aunque sabía la respuesta

Cuando llegó a la puerta, algo la perturbó. Se volteó hacia Trunks que la miró interrogante.

- Trunks... Sabes que no me embaracé a propósito ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, cariño. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque recuerdo la razón por la que lo dejaste con Grace y no quiero que pienses que buscaba atraparte de alguna forma.

- Por Dios, Pan. Claro que lo sé. Ojalá desearas atraparme – suspiró – No tendrías más que decir sí y me iría a vivir contigo y me casaría contigo. Lo sabes.

Ella asintió en silencio antes de salir del despacho confundida

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 28

- Pan, hola – la saludó Derek sorprendido al abrir la puerta de casa esa tarde – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No te esperaba. No me digas que te ha llamado Kate.

Kate era la organizadora de la boda que Derek había contratado. Pan habría preferido algo más íntimo. Ellos y sus familias en el juzgado. Pero Derek había decidido hacer una gran boda y Pan había dejado en sus manos la organización.

- No, en realidad – dijo entrando en la casa

- Me ha estado atosigando para que elijamos de una vez el salón para el banquete. – explicó el hombre – Deberíamos ponernos con eso, cariño.

- Tenemos que hablar Derek – dijo escueta

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado por el tono solemne de Pan, a la vez que la invitaba a sentarse en el sofá del salón.

Pan tomó aire antes de hablar. Se había imaginado esta conversación de miles de formas, pero aún no sabía qué decir. Por lo que decidió ser directa.

- Estoy embarazada, Derek – dijo bajando la mirada para enfocarla en las manos que descansaban en su regazo

Derek dio un respingo al escucharla.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó anonadado

- Estoy embarazada

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿De quién?

Pan enfrentó su mirada.

- De Trunks

- De Trunks ¿Tu ex marido? – indagó atónito

- Sí

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por el salón, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

- ¿Cómo Pan? No lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo te acostaste con él?

- Cuando volví de Nueva York.

- ¿Cuando volviste de Nueva York? ¿Dos días antes de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio?

- Sí. Estaba muy enfadada por la forma en que me habían tratado tú y tu madre en Nueva York.

- ¿Y decidiste castigarme acostándote con tu ex?

- No diría que lo decidí. Simplemente sucedió. Tampoco buscaba castigarte.

- No lo puedo creer – se lamentó el hombre dejándose caer en la butaca frente a ella

- Lo siento, Derek. De verdad que lo lamento mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que lamentas Katniss? ¿Lamentas haberte acostado con tu ex? ¿Lamentas haberte quedado embarazada? ¿Lamentas haberte visto obligada a explicármelo?

Pan lo observó analizando sus palabras antes de hablar. Qué era lo que en realidad lamentaba, era una buena pregunta. Tan buena de hecho, que le costó bastante encontrar la respuesta.

¿Lamentaba haberse acostado con Trunks? No, en absoluto. Lo había disfrutado muchísimo. Habían hecho el amor de una forma increíble. Y no era sólo por lo bueno del sexo con Trunks, sino porque sabía que la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. Trunks le hacía el amor con ternura, con delicadeza, pero con pasión y fiereza a la vez. Y lo más importante, era que le hacía el amor, con amor.

¿Lamentaba haberse quedado embarazada? No. Tampoco. Tal vez no era la mejor forma pero un hijo era lo más maravilloso que podría ocurrirle y lo sabía por experiencia propia. Luciana había sido el mejor regalo de su vida, y ahora habría otra personita igual de especial.

¿Lamentaba haberse visto obligada a explicárselo a Derek? No podía decir que lo lamentara. Desde que había sucedido había intentado convencerse que lo mejor era dejar a Derek en la ignorancia. Pero en realidad, siempre había sabido que no era correcto ocultárselo, y que iniciar su matrimonio con una mentira de tal magnitud, no podía significar nada bueno. Así que no lamentaba habérselo explicado.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que lamentaba?

- Lamento haberte hecho daño. – dijo pensando que era lo más cercano a la realidad

- ¿Acaso no lo hiciste para castigarme? ¿No lo hiciste para hacerme daño?

- La verdad es que no. Lo hice porque lo deseaba. – Derek la miró con desprecio – Lo hice porque lo deseaba pero desearía no haberte hecho daño.

- Cuando dices que lamentas haberme hecho daño, deduzco que no lamentas haberte acostado con él, ni lamentas haberte quedado embarazada.

Ella simplemente asintió aceptando sus palabras.

- Por Dios – gimió él recostándose en la butaca – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pan lo miró comprensiva.

- Tenerlo, por supuesto.

- Ya. Lo imaginé.

- Lo siento, Derek. – dijo a la vez que se quitaba el anillo que Derek le había dado y lo dejaba sobre la mesita de café

- ¿Vas a casarte con él?

- No – respondió escueta

- Tampoco vas a casarte conmigo – asumió ganándose de parte de ella una mirada sorprendida

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo sabiendo que voy a tener un hijo de Trunks?

Derek la observó pensativo antes de hablar.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo después de un momento – Piénsalo, Pan. Yo no puedo darte hijos, pero podríamos quedarnos con éste. Lo criaríamos como si fuera nuestro. Seríamos una familia de verdad.

- ¿Quieres quedarte con el hijo de Trunks?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Él no lo permitirá.

- No tiene por qué saberlo.

Pan abrió los ojos estupefacta.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que le mienta a mi hijo y a su padre?

- Padre no es quien engendra sino quien ama, cría y educa a un niño.

- Trunks hará todo eso además de haberlo engendrado.

- No tiene por qué ser así. Nadie tiene por qué saber que no es mi hijo. Si quieres podemos decir que es de un donante de esperma.

- ¡Por Dios! Estás loco. Aún si no se lo hubiera dicho a Trunks, cosa que ya he hecho, ni se me ocurriría engañarles, ni a él ni a mi hijo.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Derek le daban asco. Trunks era un buen padre y estaba segura de que lo sería también para éste nuevo bebé. Ella podría casarse con Derek pero nunca permitiría que su hijo no conociera a su verdadero padre.

- Piénsalo, cariño – dijo sentándose junto a ella y tomando sus manos entre las de él – No tenemos por qué dejar de lado nuestros planes sólo porque hayas cometido un desliz.

- Un desliz. ¿Crees que he cometido un desliz?

Esa fue la gota que derramó la copa. Su fin de semana con Trunks podría ser cualquier cosa pero se negaba a considerarlo un desliz.

En ese momento se dio cuenta. Sería incapaz de estar con nadie más que no fuera Trunks. No estaba preparada para volver a tener una vida en común con Trunks pero tampoco cometería el error de casarse con Derek.

- Es evidente que sí. Te acostaste con tu ex porque estabas enfadada conmigo.

- Tal vez, Derek, lo hice la primera vez en respuesta a mi enfado, pero te puedo asegurar que para cuando seguíamos haciéndolo cuatro días después, ya no era por estar enfadada contigo, sino porque lo deseaba terriblemente. – confesó molesta y él la observó espantado.

- ¿Estuviste tirándote a tu marido durante cuatro días seguidos?

- Con sus noches – contestó ufana

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gusta. Porque me excita. Porque me pone terriblemente caliente.

- Al final resultará que sí eras una puta – le dijo con pasmosa calma

- Eres un cerdo – espetó molesta levantándose de su asiento

- Y tú una golfa.

- Lo soy. Tal vez ahora logre ganarme el respeto de tu madre, ¿no crees?

- ¿Estás comparándote con mi ex?

- Dios me libre de compararme con tamaño dechado de virtudes – dijo burlona persignándose antes de abandonar la casa

...

...

...

- ¿Todo bien Trunks? – indagó Uub con cautela cuando entró en el despacho de aquel.

Trunks sonrió con una amplia sonrisa. Se sentía exultante. La noticia que Pan le había dado le había cambiado completamente el humor. Tener un hijo con ella era su sueño hecho realidad. Sabía que no sería fácil lograr que Pan por fin aceptara que se merecían una oportunidad, pero sabía también que este embarazo le daba más tiempo para convencerla.

La carrera contra reloj que hubiese sido si Pan continuase con sus planes de boda con Derek Richardson, ya no era tal.

- Perfectamente – contestó petulante

- ¿Todo bien con Pan?

- Mejor imposible.

- Venga, gilipollas, déjate de intrigas. ¿Qué pasó?

- Pan está embarazada – le informó exultante

Uub acusó el golpe sorprendido.

- ¿Y eso te hace feliz?

- Mucho

- No lo puedo creer. ¿Estabas como alma en pena porque iba a casarse y ahora que sabes que está embarazada estás feliz?

- Oh, no lo entendiste. Está embarazada de mí.

- ¿De ti? – preguntó su amigo con sorpresa dejándose caer en la butaca frente a él – ¿Cuándo estuviste con Pan?

- No te lo había dicho – murmuró ruborizándose – Bueno, ni caso, ahora ya lo sabes. Estuvimos juntos antes de que Derek le propusiera matrimonio. Nos pasamos un fin de semana completo juntos en su casa. Lucy estaba en París.

- ¡Wow! Nunca me lo dijiste. Por eso te afectó tanto que aceptara a Derek.

- Exacto. Nos pasamos cuatro días juntos en todos los sentidos imaginables y dos días después ella iba a casarse con él.

- Increíble – rió Uub – Bueno, tío, enhorabuena – estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de su amigo – Llamaré a Goten. ¿A qué hora te viene bien que nos juntemos en el bar de Harry?

- Creo que preferiríamos no decir nada todavía

- ¿Ambos lo prefieren o ella lo prefiere?

- Ella, supongo. Pero puede que tenga razón. Todavía es muy reciente y primero quisiéramos hablar con Lucy. Además Pan pretendía hablar con el capullo de Derek Richardson.

- De acuerdo. Pero como sea, hoy, tú, Goten y yo, vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas en el bar de Harry.

- No sé, Uub, tú eres incapaz de ocultarle algo a Marron. Lo mismo Finnick con Bra. Y Bra con Bulma. Y cuando queramos darnos cuenta ya lo sabrá todo el mundo.

- Te prometo que seré una tumba. Me parece justo que las chicas lo sepan por Pan, al fin y al cabo ella es su mejor amiga.

- No sé si creerte. Pero creo que no me importa. Estoy tan feliz de saber que voy a tener otro hijo que tengo que celebrarlo.

- Ves la ironía, ¿no? Las últimas cervezas que nos bebimos juntos en lo de Harry fueron por tu temor de haber embarazado a Grace, y resulta que al final sí hay un embarazo.

- Lo hay. Pero en la mujer correcta.

- Exacto – rió su amigo – La plantaste en la mujer correcta.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy. Sin dudas Derek es un cerdo.**_

_**Ahora el adelantito del próximo:**_

_- ¿Qué te dijo?_

_- ¿Antes o después de llamarme puta? – _sonrió ella y Trunks tuvo que reprimir su furia apretando sus manos en puños

_- ¿Así te llamó? _– Pan asintió –_ ¿Sabes que podría golpearlo si quisieras?_

_- No quiero que lo golpees, Trunks No quiero volver a pensar en él._

_- No entiendo que pensaras casarte con ese animal._

_- Honestamente, yo tampoco –_ confesó dándole un trago a su taza.

La mirada de Trunks se dulcificó y rodeó la mesa para sentarse junto a ella.

_- Pan, dame otra oportunidad –_ rogó cogiendo la mano de ella entre las suyas –_ Por favor, cariño, déjame hacer mi último intento para demostrarte cuánto te amo y cuan felices podemos ser juntos._

**_Besos y Abrazos_**


End file.
